The Passing
by Quennie
Summary: She changed destiny in a world not her own; and in turn immortalized his fame forever. rnBehind every great elf, there is a lover.rnThis is her story. L OC Finally updated :)
1. the love of trees

_**The Passing**_

the love of trees

This story used to be organized into three long installments, but as you can see- I united them into uno story.

This plot line has been done before- yes, yes, yes . .

But I feel mine is unique. It has some flava'.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Kohana looked into the distance. She could make out the rocky terrain that surrounded her footsteps, but there was no sign of her mother._

"_This is just great . . ." she thought in annoyance. _

_Her family had decided to take a holiday to Europe, for it was the last summer they would all be together. _

_Kohana was the youngest of three girls, both of her older sisters in college and her heading there in that direction. _

_At the moment she seemed to have lost her family while hiking though the English countryside. _

_Kohana sighed. 'While I am lost I might as well sit and rest'. She lay down under a stretching tree, using her backpack as a pillow._

_The traveling was killing her. France, Spain, and now England in a course of 3 weeks had her hammered with serious fatigue. Her sisters Shina and Tori had taken her clubbing every night they had been in London, and it was finally getting to her. She was hoping to get some rest out in the English countryside, but to no avail, got herself lost while on a nature hike with her mother and oldest sister, Shina._

_Kohana looked out toward the rolling hills of green, under the violet sky. She could just fall asleep like this, with no worries in the world. She was not looking forward to returning home._

'_No, I'll just sit here and take in the trees, and the rocks, and dirt, and bugs'. She was not much of a nature girl but this "outdoors" stuff wasn't so bad. She smiled._

_Here eyes gazed up above her, the twisting branches where a perfect relief from the suns torments. 'I thought England was muggy and cloudy . . . but this day is quite pretty'._

_Her eyelids fluttered and pleaded to be rested._

'_To bad I'm too tired to enjoy it'._

_She wished to be in a real bed with a pillow a bit more fitting than her backpack. She played with the cross around her neck, a subconscious act that she did often. The sound of the wind whipping trough the grass, and the rhythm of breath and heartbeat became her lullaby. Her hand lay across her chest a minute or two later, rising and lowering with her chest._

_Kohana succumbed to her fatigue, slowly reaching a peaceful sleep among the nature of the trees._

_If magic still existed in the minds and hearts of man, many would believe that the trees talk, like the tree that Kohana rested her head. Like the old days of myth and legend the trees engulfed her with their song, pleased once again to shelter a traveler resting in the shade. _

_Once these trees lived in a time of epic tales, and watched in horror as the earth aged with no memory of the valiant past. Memories only the rocks, trees, and wind could remember in fondness._

_They seemed to whisper it with every crack in a branch, every whip of a leaf._

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_


	2. the forest

_**The Passing**_

the forest

_Kohana felt the comfort of warmth as she clasped the mug of tea Shina brought her. _

"_Don't cry, little one", her sister handed her Kleenex to wipe away the smudged mascara that now smeared her cheeks._

_Shina was the closest thing to a mother Kohana had. _

_Sure, she had a biological mother, but distance and bitterness stopped the bond that could have been. The three girls had grown to young woman almost fending for themselves in their large fortress of a home, with the coldness of a hospital. Their parents were always on one business trip or another, and trying to make up for the lost hugs and kisses her mother bought gifts from far away lands. The cross that rested around Kohana's neck was a gift from Jerusalem, fine gold with tiny emeralds incased down the center._

_A tear slid down Kohana's cheek._

"_Don't cry little blossom, it's not that bad." Shina wrapped her arms around her baby sister and nuzzled her neck._

_Kohana's name meant 'little blossom' in Japanese. This is very odd, considering she was not Japanese, and quite far from looking Asian. All three sisters had blond hair and fair eyes and skin. However, all three where given Japanese names by there parents because that is where the couple met._

_The two sisters wrapped up in a quilt and watched the rain fall outside their living room window._

_Kohana wished she could fall to pieces like rain drops, and run from stream, to river, to an ocean so vast she would disappear from the world she new. A world without parents that forgot your birthday._

"_Happy Birthday to you," Shina began to whisper, "happy birthday to you- happy birthday dear Ana- happy birthday to you." _

_With this, she scampered off the living room sofa, across the room, and made her way to the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a pink cupcake holding a small candle in the middle. The flame from the candle lit up Shina's grin as the girl hopped back on the sofa._

_Kohana winced._

"_You know I hate pink." She stated._

_Shina ignored this comment and sat closer to her sister._

'_Make a wish', she emplied as her hand thrusted the cupcake into Kohana's hand. _

_The smoke from the tiny candle filtered up to the heavens as the flame died and a wish was made. _

Kohana opened her eyes to a setting sun as cool breezes maded her shiver.

'Mother and Shina should have found me by now.'

She sat up and started picking out the leaves from her hair that must have fallen around her as she slept. Looking around, the whole atmosphere of the countryside seemed to have changed before her. The trees seemed greener, and the sky a richer blue. It was all so breathtaking that one would have thought she was in a different place.

Kohana got up slowly. 'Everything is so quiet . . . it's kind of freaky'. She decided that although her family must have forgotten about her, she would just make her way back to the hotel. Getting up to start her hike back to civilization, Kohana realized that her backpack was missing, and in it's place was a pillow of fluffy moss and leaves.

"What!!!!" she screamed, "Where is my backpack!"

She started to frantically dig around the surrounding foliage trying to find it, and mildly cussing all the while. 'What is going on!' her head was screaming.

The sun was starting to go down faster and faster, and the air had a cold bite to it. The cold was creeping through her clothes, and her bare arms had goose bumps all over them.

About this time, Kohana, with nothing but the clothes on her back, and the last of the setting sun warming her from the growing chill, made her way through the forest.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours, with nothing to guide her. 'I'm ok, I'm ok, I can do this, I was in girl scouts, and I will survive.' She kept telling herself, ' Kohana- you are a strong, smart girl and you will find your way home.'

It was about this time that she heard the howling of some wild creature.

'I'm going to die!!!!'

With no other choice, she scanned the forest around her for a tall tree. Although she was not the most athletic person in the world, Kohana used all her strength to climb to the highest limb of an ancient tree. After settling herself in the most comfortable position one could be in on a limb of a tree, she looked off into the distance.

No urban lighting, no chimneys, just the rustle of leaves and other sounds of the night. Kohana gathered her arms around her and cried herself to sleep.


	3. fever

_**The Passing**_

fever

Even though Kohana wished the world would stop turning until she could figure out where in God's name she was- the sun did not fail to rise or the forest prepare for a new day. Climbing down her tree, she stretched her arms and legs and looked about her surroundings. Things looked much different at night, but she could see that, unlike her hope to be near a road of some sort, she truly was in the middle of nowhere.

This realization of another night in a tree began her long brainstorm of ideas:

Find food (belly annoyingly screaming FEED ME!)

Build a fire, the smoke signal could help someone find me, perhaps

Good lord, take a shower- really! This is just ridiculous.

With this new agenda, the she began to find food. Now, Kohana was a vegetarian, and this narrowed her options drastically. She started what would be a three hour hike to find food.

'I don't remember the forest being this big.' If it had been hotter outside, she would have been sweating by now. Kohana knew she had few days until she would die if help didn't come soon. Tears flowed freely now as she walked faster and faster.

'If only Tori could see me now.' She thought. Tori was the brave one of her two sisters. While Shina was the nurturing older sister, Tori was coming home with the scraps and bruises as a little girl and sneaking out at night to parties in her teens. Tori was the sister that gave Kohana cigarettes at sixteen and took her to get her belly button pierced when she turned eighteen. Tori wouldn't be crying. She would have some bright idea, or game to make this nightmare into an adventure to laugh about later.

But Kohana wasn't laughing. She was crying harder- thinking about her sisters. She was the baby, and always leaned on her siblings to help her out. This time she was on her own to save the day.

Kohana was almost ashamed at her behavior- crying and all. Almost. She was scared and alone.

'I suppose I could find some berries or fruit on a tree . . .' she thought while walking through some underbrush. She looked around the forest before her.

'Trees- check . . . no lions, tigers, or bears – check . . . hmmmm, a clearing.'

Kohana followed a small clearing to find a bush of berries.

'Score for me!' she thought happily. Her hunger had made her so ravenous; she feel on her knees before the bush and started grabbing fist fulls of red berries and ripping off the branches to stuff the little morsels in her mouth. In no time her mouth was covered with red juice and she had past out near the bush into a lazy nap.

She dreamt of nothing, heard nothing, as soon a fever took her over.

'The world is hazy. I open my eyes, but all I see is red. A big pool of red. My stomach aches and all I want is to puke. Maybe puke and die, yeah. .I see the sky but it just looks like blood to me, with little blood-clouds floating in the blood sky. Oh God! Take this pain, please- Someone must be stabbing me, I am being murdered.

Maybe If I can get to the edge of the trees- WAIT!

What is that sound? Is it water, oh God, water. I have to get to it. If I just get a little further I'll be ok. The rippling sound has to be water; it has to be, please, please- just a little further, just a little. I can see it, no . . . I can feel it- is that water or is my body tingling?

I am a big ball of fuzz, just floating down my river of blood. Is this heaven?'

* * *

Bilbo Baggins didn't know what the commotion was about as he went about his day. Nothing of great important ever happened in the Shire, but the minute he stepped out of his front door there seemed to be more energy than usual on the street. Something must have happened.

News travels fast for shire-foke and for the hobbits of Hobbiton there was no exception. By mid day Bilbo heard the frantic taping in his door just as he was to sit down for is lunch.

Bilbo was hesitant to answer the door, for he had many enemies in his own town that he wished not to talk to, including his relatives. However this strangely adventurous hobbit in the hum drum shire was "itching for some action" you might say. Many, many years ago, Bilbo had gone on a grand adventure with dwarves and a powerful wizard, helped defeat a dragon, engaged in battle, and found friends and riches in distant lands. While this made a great tale for little hobbits to fall asleep to, and for the older folk to discuss over a mug of ale at the pub, it also made Bilbo rather unpopular among the Shire and antsy for more adventure outside of it.

"Who is at the door?" he asked as he held the handle.

"It's me, Frodo!"

Bilbo opened the door, but not just his cousin, Frodo, peered at him. Behind the anxious face of Frodo was what seemed to be the entire town of Hobbiton in his lawn and spilling out onto the street beyond.

"Bilbo, they have found something very grave in the forest." Frodo seemed to emphasis the word "thing" especially.

At this Frodo came closer with a stern expression on his face, "I think you should come and look at this creature, for you have been far beyond the Shire's borders, and might be able to shed some light on the matter."

Bilbo absent-mindedly clasped the ring in his pants pocket. If it was odd to say, the object brought him a spurt of courage, and relief at the same time. The curves of the band and the warmth of the gold brought waves of comfort. The whole town seemed to look to him to take care of this intrusion to there safe sheltered life. True, he had been on far more adventures than the average hobbit, being that the average hobbit considered crossing the Brandywine Bridge an adventure. It made him stand a little taller to be treated as a legend. Many folks where grateful to have a wise knowledgeable hobbit in there mist, while others believed it was his presents in their quiet settlement that brought such strange occurrences such as this creature to there town.

Bilbo gathered a few notes he had made over the years of the creatures and monsters he had encountered to help as references if the need be, along with a lantern to light his path as the afternoon progressed to nightfall...

The two hobbits scampered off into the forest trail while a very terrified crowd of townspeople awaited the verdict of circumstance from the safety of Hobbiton.

Frodo and Bilbo traveled up the hill, north toward the outer edge of the town Overhill, near North Farthing.

Bilbo was filled with the excitement and dread at this adventure, while clutching his notes in one hand, and the lantern in another as the sun came down hours ago.

Frodo did not to share his manner of excitement in the least. The young hobbit glanced back and forward through the trees.

'Thinks like this don't happen in the shire' he thought as worry filled his mind.

"How did all of this come about, Frodo?' Bilbo realized that embarking on this quest was faulty, for he didn't even know the full story as to where he was going, and why...

Frodo turned to him with the worry on his face etched dramatically by the lantern light in the blackness of the forest.

"I was reading my book in the forest early this morning when a messenger in great hast ran past me down the road toward town. This was odd of course, because nothing exciting ever happens in the shire. I called out to the lad and asked if he needed any help, and he replied to my surprise that he was looking for you. The poor soul had been running all night from Overhill to call on your aid, for a creature was found near a farmhouse early last afternoon. They moved the creature to a barn, for it seems to be injured and of no harm to anyone, but never the less, it is quite extraordinary and the people of Overhill are in need of your . . . knowledge in the matter."

Frodo seemed to re- act the whole day in his head. How did such a quiet morning of reading and future plans to have a drink at the pub, even maybe a walk to the ByWater pool- turn so sour? He could never do this "adventure stuff".


	4. the new road

_**The Passing**_

The New Road

"If you come upon a grove of ancient trees which have grown to an exceptional height, shutting out a view of sky by veil of pleached and intertwining branches, then the loftiness of the forest, the seclusion of the spot and your marvel at the thick unbroken shade in the midst of the open spaces, will prove to you the presence of deity."

From Trees by Seneca

* * *

Bilbo was surprised. It was a girl. A girl!

Sure, she had matted hair, red juice on her face, and was wearing strange. . No- very strange clothing.

Other than those minor details, she looked to be about an average sixteen or seventeen young maiden.

The main reason Bilbo was shocked was that he was expecting fangs, claws, wings, or something of that nature. For a human girl the creature did look positively dreadful. The child kept coughing up blood, shaking from a fever, and was very pale and weak.

As soon as Bilbo explained to the folk of Overhill that this girl was no threat, the Boffin family who owned the barn in which the girl was being stored, volunteered to take the child in. This was odd that any hobbit would take in a complete stranger, especially one such as this foreign girl. However, if any being with any kindness or compassion in there heart had looked upon the misery of the ailing maiden they would have given up a bed or cot for her as well. On the contrary, Mrs. Boffin made quite a fuss over the girl, washing her face with a damp towel and ordering her oldest son to construct a proper bed for the girl in their youngest child's room.

One could consider that the compassion shown was not the only motive for the generosity of Mrs. Boffin, but also the every present urge for a hobbit lass to cluck around another baby chick. Either way, Mrs. Boffin was bestowed the chance to care for the strange human girl, and soon the whispers and fuss about the news member of Overhill died down, at least until the girl was released from her fever a week later.

* * *

_Kohana was in the forest again. She wondered through the trees and past rivers and clearings, looking for home. The air was thick with a smell that she had never experienced before. As she walked, the sky became darker and the smell grew. Eyes seemed to be watching her as she wondered. Small voices surrounded her hearing like a blanket._

_"Go away, why are you here?" They seemed to be saying. The sound of the voices mingled with the waves of warm air rising from her toes to her head. The ground lowered under her feet, but she remained floating above. The distant mountains began zooming past her as her helpless body was catapulted to a valley of fire before her. The smell that was once a faint oddity on the wind now engulfed her senses. It was smoke mixed with burning flesh and hate. That is if hate had a smell. But she knew it was hate- hate and evil._

_A giant eye engulfed her vision, and all she could do was scream._

_"I am coming for you, my prize." The eye seemed to radiate as it repeated this over and again._

_Just when Kohana assumed this was the end of her small and short life, her face was felt with a cool breeze and words she could not decipher smoke in her ears. The darkness of flame and death left her, and the eye seemed to fall on the distant horizon of her conscience._

_And then there was darkness._

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. It seemed to her that she must be at the hotel, for the bed that she was lying in seemed foreign. As her hands moved up through the covers to the pillow, the fabric over her body moved to reveal a change in clothing. She seemed to be wearing a big cotton shift.

'That's interesting- and weird' she thought. 'Maybe if we where in the 16th century-'

Kohana tried to sit up in the feather down bed she was lying in.

'FEATHER DOWN BED! Where am I?' She frantically looked around the room, for she was fully awake at this point. Feather beds where defiantly not at the hotel, or in any hotels for that matter. She was in a small room, a very small room. There were two small beds, maybe children's size along one of the walls. The other wall had a cabinet with a washing basin and a lantern.

'Am I with the Amish?' she suddenly pondered. 'Are there Amish people in England? Maybe they found me in the woods and brought me to safety.'

Just at that moment a small plump woman walked into the room.

'Very Small' Kohana thought.

"Bless my soul, she's awake!" The woman cried out, running to the chair next to Kohana's bed.

"How are you, child? Are you feeling better?" The woman started fussing over her, fluffing her pillow, and feeling her forehead.

Kohana naturally jumped at the contact.

'Who was this woman? Where the CRAP AM I!'

The woman seemed to notice Kohana's hostility and took the girl's hands into her own, and looked into her eyes. The woman had kind eyes and a grin that seemed to ease that very tense moment.

"Child, my name is Mrs. Boffin, and you are safe in my home. Do not work, you are safe here." Kohana seemed to calm down a bit.

'OK . . . . OK. . . . I am in a nice Amish woman's home. It is rather small and strange house, but she doesn't seem that bad. I'm ok. I'm alive, and that is all that matters.'

Kohana took a moment to before she looked away from Mrs. Boffin. Although she seemed to be kind and sincere, Kohana just wanted to be with her family. Her mouth opened to reply to the woman, but her mouth was so dry, all that came out was "waaaaa-errr".

"What was that dear, you need some water." Mrs. Boffin seemed to laugh to herself. "No water, but we have ale. Let me get Marien to fetch you a drink." She turned her head to the doorway, and called out, "Marien, I know your there behind the doorframe. It's fine, dear. Come out, the girl will not harm you."

A little girl about the age of five popped her head into the doorway, sucking her thumb. She was very small, as was everyone else, so it seemed, Kohana thought.

The girl had wild brunette curls, and the most beautiful puppy dog brown eyes she had ever seen. She was wearing a little cotton shift similar to her mother, but without the corset.

Marien walked to her mother shyly, and tugged onto her dress.

"Momma, she's big!" she whispered. But not quiet enough for Kohanna not to hear her comment.

Mrs. Boffin laughed at the comment. Kohana wasn't amused. Mrs. Boffin saw this and shoed her daughter out of the room to get her some ale.

'This is just great! A 5 year old thinks I'm fat. That is just peachy.' She rubbed her eyes with her fingers and wished to be woken from this nightmare.

Mrs. Baffin walked back into the room with a mug of ale. She handed it to Kohana, who after one greedy gulp, spit it back out. The ale was strong, really strong.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Boffin responded.

Luckily, because Kohana ameliorated her parched mouth, she was able to speak.

"My name is Kohana" she stated, "And I really need to go home. Thank you for your help, but if you will just hand me a phone, I'll call my parents to come pick me up. I'm sure they are worried about me."

Mrs. Boffin seemed to pause momentarily, and as if in thought and after much consideration responded.

"Oh, you poor dear! That fever must have been worse that we thought. You just rest and I'll get you some dinner. Your just in time actually, I made rabbit stew!"

Khan was dumbfounded. 'Why wasn't this woman listening to her?'

"No need, Ma'me, Just get me a phone . . . please?" Kohana was almost livid.

'Hello, Woman, I want to go HOME!' Her head was screaming.

Mrs. Boffin seemed worried, now.

"I'm sorry. We don't have a 'phone', as you call it. But don't worry, I'm sure once you have some dinner, and rest a while, you will be fine!"

'Could this lady be any more chipper?' Kohana thought, frustrated. 'Fine woman, I play along with your game-'

While Mrs. Boffin went out of the room to fetch some dinner for the girl, Kohana thought long and hard about her options.

'I have obviously been kidnapped by crazy Amish people.' She concluded. 'I will play along with their game, until I am well enough to escape.'

And so Kohana came to the Shire, with the both the Hobbits and she thinking each other where crazy.

And the muses that be thought with amused wonder, 'This should be interesting.'

* * *


	5. meeting the hobbits

_**The Passing**_

Dear reader: I tweaked this chapter a little, so here is the new and improved-

Meeting the Hobbits

* * *

After the dinner was eaten, and Kohana was sound asleep, still weak from the fever, Mr. and Mrs. Boffin sat in their small parlor by the dim lantern light. Mr. Boffin, a stout little man, was sitting in an arm chair smoking his pipe-weed while the misses was knitting socks for their youngest child, Marien.

"So, the child is awake." Mr. Boffin had been working the farm all day, and had just come home a short while ago. Naturally, he had many questions for his wife. "Where does she hail from? Rohan or perhaps Gondor? Bilbo said she couldn't be an elf, for she had not the proper ears for one."

"I know not, dear. The only information I received from her was her name. Some queer name that sounds very foreign. I forgot, but shall ask again tomorrow."

Mrs. Boffin didn't know what to make of the girl. She had never seen a human, and didn't know their ways, but she did know for certain that this maiden was a strange one. While most of the female sex was quiet in demeanor and polite when spoken to, this maiden had a very far from quiet voice and demeanor.

She thought the child might reign from Rohan, for her shoulder length blonde hair. With the girl's short hair and slacks that she was wearing when she was found in the woods, she thought this maiden was a boy at first. Hobbits lasses defiantly did not have short hair, but because Mrs. Boffin was not familiar with humans, she was not sure of their customs and fashions.

Now, another peculiar thing which made this girl special was the jewelry around her neck. She had a very valuable pendent of diamonds and emeralds on a chain of gold around her neck. The likelihood of this girl being a princess from Rohan or Gondor was getting stronger, with evidence of being more than just an average girl. She had signs of good care such as clear skin, clean clothing, and no signs of hard labor. She also had all of her teeth, which was a sign of higher breeding. Most royalty had more teeth than most, but what was really suspious was that this child' teeth were white and straight! Mrs. Boffin had heard rumors that only elves were blesses with the beauty of white straight teeth. She might be half Elvin after all.

When Mrs. Boffin had seen the maiden awake earlier in the day she had almost stopped breathing, for she had seen pretty lasses before, but this one surpassed all others. Her short blonde hair framed an oval face of average proportion, but truly beautiful green eyes and smile. She wasn't sure whether the beauty came from the girls natural features, or that the features were well kept.

"I believe she might be a princess." Mrs. Boffin said while looking out the window. "She has that beautiful necklace. She is odd, though. She asked for a 'phone'. I do not know what a 'phone' is; perhaps it is something from her homeland. However, I am sure we shall find out more tomorrow."

"That we will, dear." Her husband replied. "We shall get down to the bottom of this mystery. Bilbo Baggins said he was going to contact Gandalf the Grey on this matter, if need be. He will wait for our word, and write a letter to the wizard."

Mr. Boffin looked into his wife's eyes with concern.

"Hopefully it will not come to that."

* * *

The next morning, Kohana was woken up by the sounds of pots and pans being clanked around in another room. It was dark outside so she could think of no reason why anyone would be up at this hour. Curiosity getting the best of her, she propped herself up.

_'I wish I had a clock'_ she thought while adjusting her legs over the side of the bed. The cotton shift she was wearing only came to her mid thigh. _'Well, that is just great!'_ she thought. _'I'm an Amish hussy.'_

Kohana wandered into the other room, her legs could barely carry her after a week of being bedridden.

"Crap!"

Her head hit the doorframe while she was concentrating on her balance. She looked up to the shocked faces of six short, and I mean SHORT people sitting around a table. She recognized Mrs. Boffin and Marien, but all the rest were strangers. There was an older man, with quite a belly on him at the head of the table. She presumed that to be Mr. Boffin. There were three young men, also very short (reminded her of hobbits) that had priceless expressions on their faces.

It seemed to be ages until anyone spoke, and then Mrs. Boffin put down the mug of tea and whispered, not that Kohana couldn't hear, "Really! Close those mouths before you welcome a nest of hens in them!"

"Now, child, you should not be out of bed!" Mrs. Boffin ran over to Kohana and took her hands into her own. "Let's take you back."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Well, breakfast is almost finished. Why don't you rest for a while, and you can come to the table for second breakfast!"

Kohana was about to speak again, but was interrupted by Mrs. Boffin's hand around her waist, "Lets get some rest, and then we will have some breakfast later."

Kohana was lead back to her room and tucked into bed. Sadly, she could not go back to sleep. The sun had come up, and she decided to prop herself up in bed, and look out the window. She watched as Mr. Boffin and his sons headed off to work the farm. One of the sons looked in the direction of her window, and they made eye contact. He grinned a little at her and blew her a kiss. Kohana was stupefied. She ducted and covered her mouth in a giggle.

_'O.K., the one boy that pays attention to me has to be a crazy Amish midget that looks like Frodo'._

Sure, Kohana had always thought she was average looking, but nothing special. She was not skinny, but a healthy average girl with curves and hips. She had braces once upon a time, so her teeth were nice, and at an average

5'6'' frame and average body, boys didn't go in frenzy for her. She had never even had a boyfriend, so all this gawking made her very uncomfortable. All, around, this attraction these Amish hobbit guys where having for her freaked her out.

_'Well, they ARE Amish, so they don't get out much . . .'_

Just then, Marien skipped into the room and plopped herself onto Kohana's bed.

The two started at each other for a while. It wasn't tense, but a comfortable assessment of each other. Kohana certainly wasn't threatened by a five year old, and Marien was just curious, as most children are at that age. Like most of the other hobbits in Overhill, or for the Shire, in that respect- had never seen ten miles past their lazy and peaceful communities. Having a living and breathing product of the world foreign to her, Marien wanted to gaze at this odd spectacle.

"What is your name?' She asked with her wide eyes looking up at Kohana like pools of chocolate.

"My name is Kohana."

"Cooohonna?"

"Kohana"

Marien looked at her with utter confusion. Kohana smiled a little.

"You can call me Ana if you want. My sisters do."

"Ohhhhh. I will Ana."

The little girl seemed to think for a minute, and then her face light up.

"Tell me about your home, Ana." Marien was not even blinking.

Kohana laughed a little. 'You're cute, but I got to get out of here!' she thought to herself.

"Well, I would love that Marien, but I have to go home soon. My Parents and sisters are worried about me."

"I am sure they are lass." Mrs. Boffin was standing in the doorway. She didn't know whether Marien should be making attachments to this mystery girl.

"Marien, you have to help me make bread. Go wash your hands, dear." Marien jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room, but not before turning back to give Kohana a big look of curiosity.

"Now, I believe we have some things to discuss, miss."

Mrs. Boffin sat on the end of the bed, and folded her hands on her lap.

"What is your name?

"Kohana."

"What an odd name."

"It's Japanese."

"What dear, I don't understand."

Kohana was frustrated. _'Were the Amish educated? Japan! Hello! Mitsubishi, sushi, those little "made in Japan" labels? Well, I can understand not knowing those THAT, but they should at least know the world map. Japan, HELLO?_

This is useless-

"Just call me Ana."

"Lady Ana, where do you hail from?"

_'Oh Good Lord!'_ Kohana thought.

"I'm from the U.S."

Mrs. Boffin seemed to have a confused look on her face.

"You know, the united states of AMERICA!"

Kohana was more than a little frustrated now. Was this woman daft?

"There is no need to shout, lady Ana!"

"Well, then let me go home! Where am I?"

"You are in Overhill, in the Shire."

_Hmmmm, the shire. Was that Amish slang?_

"The Shire?"

"Yes dear, the Shire."

The only 'shire' Kohana had heard of was in Lord of the Rings, but these people couldn't know about that. The only book they read was the Bible.

_'Wait!'_ she thought. Her brain started turning . . ._ 'Everyone was midget size, and talked in this old English kind of dialect. Oh my God, Oh my God!'_

She was being kidnapped by a crazy Amish cult that was obsessed with Lord of the Rings. Next thing you know, some guy will walk by with a "Frodo Lives!" T-Shirt.

"Ummm, this isn't middle earth is it?"

"Why yes, dear. Where else would you be?"

Kohana couldn't believe this. She was in a nightmare. A nightmare with little hobbits!

"You crazy people! Oh my God! You've kidnapped me! I'm going to die! You're going to sacrifice me to Gandalf. HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!".

And that is when Kohana bolted.

She got off the bed as soon as she could, and raced out of the Boffin's little house while trying not to bang her head on the ceiling as she went. Mrs. Boffin didn't follow her, which was a relief, for the little hobbit lass would have had problems keeping up with Kohana, anyway.

Kohana looked around for where to go, but to no avail, she was in a strange place and had no idea. Plus, running barefoot made it hard to get anywhere. She started jogging down the gravel road that leads from the Boffin's house to 'who knows where' Kohana thought. She hissed under her breath while rocks dug into the bottoms of her feet.

Suddenly, she arrived to what must be the "main st." of Overhill.

Shops, and cart and buggies everywhere. Kohana looked around for help, but all she saw where dozens of hobbit faces staring back at her with fear. Her hands reached her chest, which was felt as if it would explode any minute. With her heart weak from the fever, and the shock of hobbit people all around her, Kohana was forced to do the one thing the thought she would never do.

She fainted.


	6. and so it is

_**The Passing**_

and so it is

One would wonder where a story like this would go from here.

The Hobbits of Overhill certainly thought this girl was crazy. Running around in a very short cotton shift whilst screaming was never a good first impression. However, once Kohana was brought back to the Boffin's cottage and tucked away to rest, the town had a meeting about her circumstance in their town.

It was decided that the maiden should be closely watched while a letter be sent to Gandalf the Grey, for certainly the wise wizard would know what to do.

Meanwhile a very forlorn Kohana lay in her bed while thoughts went rampant in her head.

What was she going to do? What if these people were really a deranged cult that really thought they were hobbits? True, they were short, but HOBBITS? There was no way she could truly be in middle earth. She had read the books when she was younger, and seen the movies at the theaters. Heck, she even had "Fellowship of the Ring" on DVD at home.

Home.


	7. what shall happen to me?

_**The Passing**_

What shall happen to me?

* * *

Gandalf the Grey looked over the landscape before him.

He felt the chill of the mountains, and the whistle of breezes that overlay the land.

He was approaching the gap between towering and ominous mountains while following the Old Forest Road out of the grim Mirkwood, toward his endeavors in the west.

The letter he had received from Bilbo Baggins months ago had brought much toil. He had raced to Mirkwood to make arrangements, and now he was out in the mist of another mission. The wind and trees seamed to whisper gravely at Middle Earth's uncertain future.

Gandalf could feel the weight of the future on his old bones. Thousands of years he had road through these lands in much hast and in queer circumstances but non such as these.

A mysterious stranger in the west plagued his mind.

Threats of Modor crept into his dreams. And it all felt wrong, and strangely out of order and context. Somehow he knew it wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't the right order, as if a queer element had been changed in a tale.

He felt the old ones among the heavens stretch and move in protest.

Now he edged Shadowfax on toward the Shire.

'May the questions be answered' he though as mountains sped past his vision, toward the horizon.

* * *

As much as the Boffin's questioned the girl, her answers never wavered. She was from some strange land of California, and needed a 'phone' or be taken to the 'British Police'. Finally, the Boffin's stopped asking her more information, and believed all would be settled by Gandalf the Grey. She was a rather peculiar girl.

Months past in the Shire with Kohana counting the days until she could escape.

She had grown to like the Boffin family much, but still reminded herself that these people were crazy. She stopped talking, for they didn't comprehend much of what she said, anyway.

However, she became weary that she was the crazy one.

Days melted into one another at a pace that she started to forget how long she had actually been there.

Life had seemed to go on. Mrs. Boffin had made Kohana a new dress to her scale. The dress wasn't very stylish, but Kohana would never refuse the woman's generosity. Mrs. Boffin's hospitality had been too great.

Kohana began to understand the workings of the Boffin household, and the Shire for that matter.

She would wake with the dawn; help prepare breakfast the best she could, for cooking was not one of her skills. During the day, while Mr. Boffin and his sons worked the fields, Mrs. Boffin, Kohana, and Marien went about the house doing odds and ends.

Kohana learned to love Marien the most in the household.

After the candles had been blown out and the house quiet and asleep, Marien would creep into Kohana's bed and ask her questions about her home. Kohana humored the little girl because she needed someone to talk to mostly, but also because she felt sorry for the poor Amish kid.

"Tell me a story from your home." Marien curled up to Kohana, waiting for the night's tale. Kohana thought to herself. What is a story she could tell a five year old? Kohana searched her memory for a story she could tell Marien. One story she loved as a little girl was Peter Pan. 'Well, that seems safe enough', she thought.

"Once, in a town called London, there was a family that did not have any adventures. Mr. and Mrs. Darling wanted their eldest daughter, Wendy, to move out of the family's nursery because she was at the age when most children grow up.

But Wendy did not want to grow up . . ."

Kohana's voice went into the wee hours of the night, telling Marien a tale filled with sword fighting, pirates (she had to explain this term to Marien many times) and mermaids.

She reached the part in which Tiger lily is captured by Captain Hook when she realized Marien was asleep.

She then took this time to carry the child back to her bed that was a few inches from her own. Kohana then climbed back into her warm covers, and stared out into the sky through her window. It was often in these times that she cried.

She missed the soothing embrace of Shina, and the joyful laugh of Tori. Absent mindedly Kohana began to grab the cross around her neck. It was the only link to her home, and perhaps her sanity.

As she slept that night, she had a reoccurring dream. It was filled was silent riders in black riding after her on black stallions and gleaming swords. It was the Nazgul, but they were after her, not Frodo.

Not as it should be.

'It's just a dream, after all' she would remind herself.

The late night stories continued through the next week. After 'Peter Pan' was finished, Kohana moved on to 'Aladdin', and then to 'Beauty and the Beast'. Marien was in heaven with all of the brilliant stories every night, and Kohana was happy to tell someone else stories from her home.

* * *

Mr. Boffin was sitting in his parlor one evening, when Kohana walked into the room, making sure not to hit her head on the doorframe.

"Ah, Ana-what may I do for you" Mr. Boffin was a rather shy man, and being around Kohana made it worse.

Since her stay at the Boffin's home, the family avoided conversation with her, as did she to them, aside from Marien. When conversation did arise, the family called her Ana, because her true name was foreign and hard to pronounce.

"I was wondering- if I may", Kohana folded her hands together"ask as to when I will meet this 'wizard' (oh, and believe me, she used hand quotations in this part) so I may go home"

At that very moment a knock was heard at the door. Mr. Boffin, half curious as to who was at the door, and half wanting to stop the awkward conversation with the strange girl, walked to the door.

"Who is it"

"Gandalf the Grey". Came the firm reply.

_'This is just peachy'_ thought Kohana folding her arms. Was she suppose to believe that

1) She was in middle earth, and

2) Gandalf the Grey was to see her?

_'I hope they don't sacrifice me to him'_ she laughed to herself.

Mr. Boffin opened the door to a very tall figure with a cloak and big pointy hat.

_'Well, at least he got the costume right'_ Kohana thought.

The figure stepped inside the Boffin's home while watching the door frame and removed his hat. What stood before was more of a presence than an actual man. He radiated power and a urethral quality about him. His gray hair framed a straggly face with tiny eyes, but rather large nose. He had a thick beard which hide most of his features, but framed the expression that radiated from his face.

It was a mix of disappointment and curiosity.

Gandalf greeted Mr. and Mrs. Boffin and let the Mrs. Boffin take his cloak. He could tell the Boffin's were intimidated by him, for they had never been in the presence of a wizard or any other outsider for that matter. Well, that is except for the girl. He let his eyes rest on her. She seemed nothing special.

She was an average looking human girl. She had dirty blond hair, pretty face, and an average build. He could predict she was a maid from Rohan, perhaps even a shield maiden. The way she faced him, with no fear, unlike most other gentile maidens made him question his first impression.

_'This should be very interesting.'_ The wizard thought.

Mrs. Boffin returned to the threshold after depositing Gandalf's cloak in another room, and invited the wizard into the parlor. The hobbits and Kohana followed after the wizard through the small archway into the sitting room with uneasiness in the air, for no one spoke a word.

"So this is the maid." Gandalf asked Mr. Boffin with little interest, for his eyes never left Kohana. She thought it amusing that this old man was being so serious about his role.

_'Let's have a little fun.'_ She thought with a gleam in her eyes.

"I suppose you are Gandalf the Grey, or Mithrandir." Kohana said challengingly.

"You know much child." Gandalf kept a solemn face. "What is your name, and where do you hail from"

"My name is Kohana and I'm from San Francisco, California."

"I have not heard of this land you speak of."

Kohana was very frustrated by now. She was so angry with being told she was strange or mistaken. Her home did exist, and this crazy reclusive cult would not let her go to it. She had no other option than to get it into their heads, somehow.

So she did what any other confused, frustrated, and irritated girl would do.

She yelled.

"You crazy Amish people! This is not Middle Earth so just get it out of your heads! I don't know where I am, but it is not in some fairy tale! I am from the United States, and I want to go home NOW"

Gandalf stood with fire in his eyes. Mr. and Mrs.Boffin started apologizing for Kohana's outburst.

"SILENCE" The wizard commanded. The Hobbits shook with fear. Kohana felt chills up her spine.

He turned to the Hobbits. "Leave us" He ordered.

He could not believe how rude this child was. She dared to yell at him. He could see the frustration in her eyes and demeanor, but that was no excuse to disrespect your elders.

Mr. and Mrs. Boffin scampered out of the room, leaving Kohana sitting in a chair, and Gandalf standing in front of her. Gandalf bore his eyes into Kohana's and there was silence for some time.

"What reason do you have to yell at an Istari? You are not ignorant, for you know who I am."

"You are not Gandalf." Kohana replied dryly. "He is not real."

"Is that so" Gandalf stepped forward, inches away from Kohana. He brought his hands and wrapped them around the crown of her head.

Kohana was about to scream at a stranger touching her but then everything went blank.

She opened her eyes to a field of grass, and then it shifted to the towers of Isenguard. A voice whispered in her ear 'you now too much, you know too much' over and again.

And then it was gone.

Then she came back to the present. Her eyes opened, and began to shake. Her hands reached up to her face and head. Her eyes looked up and met those of the wizard.

"Why . . . What" She said over and over as she looked around her surroundings shocked by what had just occurred.

Gandalf looked at her confusion and shock with an expression of understanding.

"I can feel the fear that comes from you, but do not fret."

Kohana shook her head feverously and stood up.

"This can not be real! You can not be real! Lord of the Rings is just a STORY! Middle Earth is not real" She buried her head in her hands crying. "I just want to go home! Please let me go home"

Kohana collapsed to the ground still crying.

_'What is going to happen to me?'_ She thought as the tears streamed down her face onto the floor.


	8. the road to Rivendell

_**The Passing**_

The road to Rivendell

* * *

Gandalf was very confused now. He didn't show it, but this girl was worrying him.

"Now child, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just proving a point." He put a hand on the girls shoulder.

His hand brought Kohana back to reality.

She was in Middle Earth, and GANDALF THE GREY just did some wizard 'voodoo' thing to her! How can she get home if she is in another world?

Kohana raised her head from her hands and glared at the wizard in front of her.

"You don't understand Gandalf- I am not from this world. I don't belong here." Gandalf seemed to be concentrating on her words.

"What do you mean, girl." He finally responded after much thought.

A tear slide down Kohana's cheek.

"Where I come from Middle Earth is a made up place in a fantasy novel . . . err- tale. You are a character in a story." Ganalf kept staring at her without an expression so she decided to go on.

"You're not real . . ." Kohana started to sporadically dart around the room. Her voice started getting more frantic. "Hobbits aren't real, elves aren't real. THIS PLACE IS ALL MADE UP"

Kohana was in a since, going crazy by now. She was trying to name every thing she saw in the room and pointing at it screaming "You're not real"

Gandalf had not made up his mind as to whether Kohana was a threat or not. These thoughts were so deep it took him a few seconds before he realized the girl was thrashing about the room screaming.

"SILENCE" He demanded.

Konhana stopped and looked at him. She seemed to realize that in front of her was not an old man in a costume, but a great and powerful wizard.

A very pissed of wizard.

With a staff.

She sat down in a chair beside her and waited for him to speak.

And he spoke after accessing the girl for another minute.

"If Middle Earth is a land in a tale - then how did you arrive here girl" His voice was tenderer this time, for he could now see her obvious fear of him.

"That is the grave truth . . . I don't know." Kohana clasped her hands together. "I was with my family in England- that's a land in my world- and I stopped to take a rest after walking with my mother and sister. I fell asleep under a tree and woke up here."

"It is quite a predicament you are in." Gandalf brought out his pipe.

Kohana suddenly realized something.

Oh crap!

She did didn't know what part of the story of Lord of the Rings she was in.

She thought,_ 'Well, Gandalf is still dressed in gray so he hasn't fallen in the caves of Moria yet.'_ This revelation led to other ones.

Kohana's knowledge of the Lord of the Rings was a danger to the whole frame work and history of Middle Earth. She couldn't let anything she knew of the future slip to Gandalf, or she could screw the whole thing up.

Along with that, she need to use proper English, for the wizard is not going to understand her American slang, or any slang for that matter.

"Ummm Gandalf? How old is Bilbo Baggins" Kohana was very careful with her words.

"Why do you ask"

"Ummmm, no reason, just curious . . ." She tried to act nonchalant but she didn't think it worked.

It didn't, but Gandalf chose to humor her anyway.

"Bilbo is one hundred and seven years old."

Kohana did some math in her head while trying to act like she was just staring at the wall. It's at Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday that everything goes wrong.

That meant there were four more years until the Lord of the Rings, fellowship, and all the mayhem started to happen.

"Gandalf"

Gandalf, deep in his own thoughts as to what the next measure would be looked at Kohana.

"Yes child."

She looked at him with glassy eyes full of sorrow.

"I want to go home . . ." Kohana let a few tears escape down her checks, and once again buried her face in her hands.

Gandalf has finally made his decision. He could read through this girl's character like a pane of window glass. She was upset and knew too much, but harmless.

However, now he regretted the path she must take.

"Kohana, we must take action I am afraid."

Kohana lifted her head, and sniffed a little.

"Where am I to go, Gandalf? I know too much about Middle Earth's future. Sauron could us me for evil, and if I told you what I know it would ruin everything that is to come."

Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"It would be dishonest for me to deny t that I do not want to know the future that your mind holds, but you are right. I must seek higher counsel on how you should be delt with."

That didn't sound good-

Kohana's eyes flashed with light.

"But Gandalf, you are a wizard! You could find a way to help me back home"

Gandalf waved his hands in protest.

"All in good time, child. First we will hast to Rivendell for more aid in this matter."

RIVENDELL!

"Ummm, I'm perfectly happy in the Shire right now, actually." Kohana whispered.

"It wasn't a request." Gandalf snapped.

_'Gandalf was much nicer in the movies.'_ Kohana thought to herself. _'At least he isn't going to kill me . . . I think?'_

"Gather what you will need." Gandalf pointed his staff at her. "We set off for Rivendell tonight."

With that, the wizard left the parlor to notify the Boffin's of their departure.

Since Kohana had nothing to pack and still in shock she just sat in her chair in a daze.

_'Of I go to Rivendell.'_ She thought. _'What will be next? Liv Tyler in a wig?'_


	9. Luthien stories

_**The Passing**_

Luthien Stories

_So many days within this ways_

_I need the truth_

_I need some grace_

_I need the path_

_To find my place_

_I need some truth_

_I need some grace_

_The part of you_

_That's part of me_

_We'll never die_

_We'll never leave_

_And it's nobody else's but mine_

_Excerpt from 'Breathe your Name' By Sixpence Non the Richer_

* * *

Gandalf and Kohana wandered through the night on the back of Shadowfax. Kohana had only ridden a horse once, and it had thrown her off and stomped on her foot.

She really didn't like horses.

She also didn't like being in such an awkward situation. She was in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax with his hands around her waist.

The sad part, she thought, was that this was as much action she had ever gotten from the opposite sex. And it was Gandalf.

'Why couldn't I have been whisked off by Aragorn or Legolas? This officially sucks.'

Leaving the shire was fairly hard for Kohana, for her parting with Marien was a tear jerker. The little child's cries could be heard far down the road as Kohana left the Boffins dwelling. Kohana spent the next few days on the back of Shadowfax in the frontier of Middle Earth. The last day of traveling was a long one, for Kohana's bum ached madly. Gandalf said that they were close to Rivendell toward twilight, so she kept herself occupied by listing all the things she missed from home. This probably didn't help her home sickness much, but it was quite entertaining for Gandalf. "And I miss mac and cheese." Kohana added to the ramble of twenty dozen other things. "What is that, girl" Gandalf inquired. "Cheese and noodles." Gandalf grunted. Kohana sighed. She looked of into the distance. She had to admit that then countryside was gorgeous in the setting sun. "Gandalf"

"Yes Kohana."

"Tell me a story." Gandalf shifted behind her. He was amused by her boldness. At first he found Kohana's demeanor offensive, but he had to admire her spirit. She was like no other human maiden he had ever met. He could see many men pursuing her, as long as she controlled her tongue. That is a skill she must learn quickly to survive.

"I will tell you the tale of Luthien Tinuvel and Beren son of Barahir."

"Is it a love story" Kohana heard an annoyed sigh behind her, and realized she unterupted the wizard. He cleared his throat and continued;

"Luthien was the only child of King Elu Thingol and his Queen Melian of Maia. She was the fairest of all Elven maids with hair of ebony and gray eyes that riveled the stars in the heavens. She danced in the forests of Beleriand and her song filled the land with beauty. She met Beren, a mortal man, in the woods of Neldoreth in summer and he fell in love with her at one glance. Luthien fled in fear of Beren, but he pursued her until once again they met in spring. She fell in love with him as well and the two lovers wondered the forest of Beleriand." Kohana winced. This story was horrible"You mean this girl was dancing around in the middle of a forest? I mean, isn't that a little weird? And this Beren fellow, he only fell in love with Luthien because she was beautiful- that doesn't' say a lot about there relationship if he only loved because of her looks." Gandalf sighed again. "Would you like to hear the tale, or shall you interrupt me again" Kohana shrugged. Gandalf took that as a sign to continue.

"Beren asked King Thingol for his daughter's hand in marriage, but the King refused because Beren was a mortal. However he said he would consider if Beren brought him a Silmaril from the crown of Morgoth. Beren set out on his quest, while Luthien was imprisoned by her father for her own safety.

Using a sleeping spell, Luthien escaped and secretly followed her beloved on his mission. Later Luthien befriended Huan, the Hound of Valinor, who brought her to Beren after he was imprisoned in the dungeons of Sauron. Beren left Luthien sleeping in the woods while attempting to continue the quest alone. She, of course, followed him to the Gates of Angband. Luthien enchanted Morgoth with a sleeping spell and took a simaril from his crown. The two escaped, but not before Carcharoth bit off Beren's hand. The man then died in the arms of his beloved, and she followed his soul to the Halls of Mandos. Her grieve was so powerful, Beren was granted life again in exchange for Luthien's immortality."

"Happily ever after, right? . . . It does remind me a lot of this story from my land called The Four Tasks." But before Kohana could start her story Gandalf shushed her, for there was an odd noise heard on the air. It was past nightfall, and while Kohana had lobbied to sleep on the ground Gandalf had insisted on riding into the night. He pulled up the hood of the cloak she wore to hide her and whispered "be still"

She obliged and crouched lower onto Shadowfax. Gandalf dug his heels into the horse and suddenly the world seemed to fly pass Kohana's face.

Then she saw him, or it I should say.

It was the Nazgul.

There were three of them, and they were coming up behind Shadowfax and forming a pyramid at their heels. 'This is no supposed to happen! This isn't right!' Kohana frantically looked around. Gandalf pushed her head back down.

"Stay down girl" He commanded. The wizard brought out his staff. Suddenly the forest was filled by a light coming from his staff. The black hooded creatures hissed in protest and veered off into the shadows of the woods beyond.

"The Nazgul are after you. Sauron knows you would be an asset to him, therefore the faster we hide you, the better." Kohana uncovered her face with her hood and looked behind her. The wizards face was solemn. He held a thin expression of pity.

"Sleep girl." The wizard commanded. Kohana turned around and shed more tears while her body gave out to fatigue.

* * *


	10. bad introduction

Ummm, so this is my attempt at Elvish (Quenya: Nandorin (if I must be specific) Also, because I am not a scholar of the dialects, only few phases will actually be in elvish. Just us your imagination people! If elves are talking- it's in elvish!

_**The Passing**_

Bad introductions

* * *

Shadowfax bore Gandalf and Kohana into the night until they reached the Ford of Bruinen.

Elrond stood to greet the wizard at the gates of Imladris.

As Gandalf approached the wise firstborn, Elrond realized in the wizard's arms he carried the buddle at which much toil had been made.

The girl was covered in a cloak and unconscious as she lay in Gandalf's arms.

"Aiya Mithrandir." Elrond signaled to one of his attendance to take the girl from the wizard and take the maid elsewhere.

Gandalf embraced Elrond, and the elf lead him through a corridor toward his study.

"Many years it has been since I have walked through the beauty of Imladris."

"Yes, it has been a long time." Elrond looked at Gandalf with much sincerity. "And not with such a grave purpose." He then cleared his throat. "Tell me of the child."

They had now reached Elrond study, and Gandalf seated himself in a chair while Elrond poured himself a drink.

"Ma merilye yulua neno"

"No thank you." Elrond sat himself near the wizard. Gandalf folded his hands in his lap. Now the discussion was a hand.

"I find that the girl is of no evil origin" Gandalf began" but she does danger herself with the knowledge she contains."

"How does she process the knowledge of the future"

"She comes from a different land far away, and was by some magical or queer force brought to us. In her world of California the land of Middle Earth is a fairytale. She knows all that is to come in the ways of Suaron and his evil."

Gandalf rose from his chair and walked to an open window.

"And Sauron knows this, for his eye is on her. The Nazgul followed us through the wilderness on our travels here. She is in much danger."

Elrond joined Gandalf at the window. "She must be put in hiding. However she can not stay here in Imladris." Gandalf stroked his staff while in thought.

"We could try to harness her knowledge for our purposes to rid Middle Earth of Sauron's evil, but I fear it will change the fate for the worst. It will probably kill her as well."

"She must be kept secret. I have guards surrounding her chamber, and placed her in a far wing of the palace. She will be safe for now."

"Well will talk more of these things when the girl arises from her slumber." Gandalf stood near the door of the study. "I will retire now."

Elrond stood a long time in thought gazing out onto his balcony. He knew a vast and complex plan must be reached to stop Sauron from capturing the key to his success.

With that last thought he gathered his most trusted advisors for a very secret counsel.

* * *

Kohana awoke hours later from a troubled sleep. However she liked waking up in the really big, comfy bed she found herself in.

'I could get used to this." She thought grinning. She sat up to a grand room covered in the elegance of the elves.

"Rivendell" she whispered. Full of excitement she crawled off the huge bed and ran straight for the window. Actually, the entire chamber was windows and pillars with glass shutters, that when opened, letting soft breezes fill the room. However she found all the shutters were closed, and to Kohana's disappointment, locked as well.

"Bummer" she thought as she jiggled the handle on one of the shutters.

Turning around, she began strolling around the room. Carved inlays and freezes of gallant elves hunting game covered the pillars and furniture. Silk draperies and cut crystal and marble accents decorated the little wall that there was in her chamber. The room did look rather manly, but still in an elegant way. In one of the corners Kohana found a sword in its sheath along with a bow and quiver. She had almost circled the room until she reached a shutter that surprisingly wasn't locked.

Kohana had found her little slice of heaven. She opened the door to the most gorgeous bathroom she had ever seen.

It was actually more of a running waterfall that was contained in a small personal sized pool. She ran over to the waterfall bath, and brought her hand up to the pool.

The water was warm!

'That's it! It's shower time!' She threw the soiled dress in the corner and hopped into the best shower she had ever have in her life.

A little while later, when every bit of grim from her body had been buffed, splashed, or rinsed off, a new and much cleaner Kohana emerged from the bathroom. She had not heard a sound, but someone must have come in, for there was a clean towel and freshly cleaned linens on her bed.

"Nice" she said out loud. This place was great and the future looked bright. All she had to do was chill with the elves for a while and Elrond could do his magic stuff later and then she would be home!

There was only one predicament Kohana foresaw, and that was the fact that she didn't have any clothing. What was she suppose to do? Walk around Rivendell in a towel until she got home?

She started rummaging through drawers with her towel wrapped around her when she found that they were all full of men's clothes.

'I'm in someone's room! I hope they won't mind me borrowing a few things?'

She threw on a tunic looking thing along with breeches and a belt. Her hips made the breeches a little too tight in the waist, but she had no other choice.

After wrapping her hair in her towel Kohana wondered over to the bookshelf near the left side of the bed. She opened up one of the books only to be confused with the language it was written in. Realizing she couldn't read it she was just about to put it back when she heard commotion outside her door. The yelling was in some language she couldn't understand, but an idiot could tell one of the parties in the hallway was not very happy.

Suddenly the door burst open and a very red faced, tall blonde man stood in the doorway. Kohana was mesmerized at the sight of him. His lithe frame was companied by long blonde hair that was braided on the sides a disappeared to the back of his head. His fair face with strong jaw line and high cheekbones framed wide and livid blue eyes. Blue eyes that were staring at the book she held in her hands.

"Ummmm, I"she started but was cut off by him darting across the room and grabbing the book out of her grasp. His eyes bore into hers, and all she saw was disgust in them. He placed the book back in its place in the shelf and continued to stare at her until Gandalf's voice could be heard in the background.

Gandalf said something in some language she couldn't understand, but this man must have because he replied"As merlyava" and darted out of the room in the same abruptness at which he came.

"How rude! Gandalf! Who was that" She got off the bed seething with anger at being treated so unkind by a stranger.

"I am sorry Kohana", Gandalf winced "That was Glorfindel. He was unaware that you would be staying in his chamber. Do not let him upset you girl, all will be explained presently." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the doorway and down the corridor. As Kohana walked behind Gandalf she noticed three elven warriors were following them.

"Ummm, Gandalf? Why. ."

But was once cut of by the hot tempered wizard.

"Silence" He commanded again. "All will be explained in due course."

'I seem to be pissing everyone off today' she thought as she was lead through the house of Elrond.

'But I know one thing' she looked back at the guards, 'and this isn't good."

* * *

Notes:

Aiya : Greetings

Ma merilye yulma neno: Would you like a glass of water?

As merlyava: At your service

Imladris: Rivendell


	11. the plan

Thanks to the kids that review! It really means a lot!

_**The Passing**_

The Plan

_

* * *

_

_Asleep! O sleep a little while, white pearl! _

_  
And let me kneel, and let me pray to thee, _

_  
And let me call Heaven's blessing on thine eyes, _

_  
And let me breathe into the happy air, _

_  
That doth enfold and touch thee all about, _

_  
Vows of my slavery, my giving up, _

_  
My sudden adoration, my great love!_

_-Keats_

* * *

"What is that evil creature doing in MY room!"

Glorfindel paced back and forth in front of Lord Elrond.

He had not meant for Glorfindel to find out in this manner.

"Calm yourself Glorfindel! I had to place her in your wing for her protection. Your rooms are located in the perfect location for guards to surround the entire perimeter."

Glorfindel knew his lord was right, but stubbornness made his face betray himself.

"You know this, Glorfindel."

With clinched hands and a boiling temper Glorfindel threw open the doors.

"I excuse myself My Lord." Trying to muster the last of his composer he nodded to Elrond and walk out of his study.

Elrond rubbed his eyes with his hands. 'It is going to be a long day'.

Kohana saw the bad tempered blonde elf pass her in the hallway. She wanted to stop him and apologize for using his things, but something in the back of her mind told her that wouldn't be wise.

Instead, she continued down the hall followed Gandalf into a room at the end of the corridor.

Walking in the room struck her very nerve.

Before her stood a bold presence.

That is all Kohana could think of to describe the elf before her. His dark brown hair framed a face full of wisdom and graceful age. His mere stance seemed to demand respect, but not in a harsh way. More of a request- on which no one would refuse.

"Elrond." Kohana whispered under her breath, for it could be no other in her mind.

He nodded with a slight grin.

Elrond was amused. Gandalf was correct in his judgment, for he also saw a scared and harmless girl. Sure, the girl knew too much, but as long as she was hidden well no threat would come to her, or to middle earth.

He came closer to her and reached for her palm, kissing it with much care.

"I see that you know of me, child."

Kohana just kind of stood there in shock. She had never met an elf before and was struck by Elrond's strong presence. Elrond had seemed to sooth her mind and the contact of lips to palm made sparks fly in her nerves.

Mind you, it was not a sexual attraction, but more of a fascination of beauty. And elves were very beautiful, and when mild mannered they exuded calmness in waves.

Elrond led Kohana to a chair and she sat down slowly, never leaving eye contact with the elf lord.

"Now child, we have much to discuss."

Kohana seemed to regain her composer when Elrond left her side to stand next to Gandalf.

"Kohana. It's Kohana." She smiled.

Elrond was not smiling. He was not used to being corrected, and especially not by a woman. He had sensed the boldness in her manner as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

He nodded once again in her direction.

It seemed as if both parties were testing each others boundaries.

Gandalf was nervous and afraid that Kohana would say too much.

Elrond found it amusing.

"Miss Kohana." He replied.

"Ummmm, Elrond, sir . . . Can you help me get home?"

Elrond and Gandalf looked to each other; Elrond seemed to say 'she does get to the point, doesn't she'.

Elrond cleared his throat.

"Miss Kohana. Being that we do not know how you arrived in middle earth we can not, therefore get you out. However, we do have a plan of action."

Kohana's eyes narrowed. 'What! You're Elrond! Of course you can find a way to get me home!' She reminded herself to stay calm. An angry elf is a scary elf. She learned that earlier.

"I want to go home!"

'Oh great. Here we go.' Gandalf thought.

"I see your distress, young one, but we can not be rash. I will look into a remedy to get you home."

"A REMEDY is not good enough! I want to go home NOW!" All her hope was fading before her eyes. This was not acceptable!

Her eyes grew bright.

"Maybe I'll go to Sauron! Perhaps he can get me home!"

Elrond's eyes grew large as well. He couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. Gandalf grabbed Kohana's arm and squeezed, hard. It was one of those squeezes that mothers do to their children when they disobey.

"You are treading on dangerous ground!"

Kohana yanked her arm back while rubbing it with her hand. She let a tear run down her face.

"I just want to go home . . ." she covered her face with her hands and began to cry bitterly.

Elrond felt compassion for the human, knowing she was just frustrated and alone. He came to her side and began to sooth her with running his hands down her shoulder until it reached her hands and taking them into her own. Her red puffy eyes met his calm green ones.

"Child." He said in an almost whisper. "Be strong. I will help you in any way I can. Do not fear." She formed a slight smile while mesmerized by his warmth.

He smiled as well.

Gandalf rolled his eyes.

Elrond stood and resumed his indifferent stance.

"No one but Gandalf and I know your true identity. I wish to keep it that way." Elrond crossed the room to a window and placed his hands behind his back. He knew she would not like what was to come.

"I held a secret meeting with my counsel earlier this day." He paused. "In that meeting I told my advisors that you were a foreign witch captive from a far away land, and your intentions were to aid Sauron in his endeavors." He turned to look in Kohana's eyes.

"I did this to make sure no one would interact with you." The elf looked down. "However, by doing this all will avoid and hate you. For that I am most sorry, but I had no other option."

Another tear spilled down Kohana's cheek. Elrond moved toward her.

"I am truly sorry."

Kohana thought about these new developments.

'So that is why Glorfindel hated her from the beginning. Not because a girl was staying in his room, but an evil witch was staying in his room.'

"However," began Gandalf who had been silent all this time, "You will be leaving Rivendell in a few months to be guarded in Mirkwood. King Thrandril has been guarding the creature Gollum from Sauron's evil grasp in his lands and agreed to house you in his forest as well." Gandalf tried to smile. "You should be safer there."

Kohana was livid. She needed to get out of here. She slumped into her chair.

"My I go. I'm tired."

Elrond nodded.

"Oh course, Miss Kohana."

He took her hand and led her to the door.

"Be strong young one. I see much fire in you." He whispered as he opened the door.

She nodded and left the room.

Elrond new Kohana would be alright, and that she just needed time for everything to soak in. He sent a prayer to the Valar as he watched her retreating form walk toward her wing surrounded by guards.

But Kohana was not alright. She lay in her bed racked with tears and moans as to her fate.

Never would she again see her sisters, or go to college, or see the San Francisco bay light up by barges in the harbor. Her home was forever gone from her grasp.

She was in a foreign world in which everyone hated her and no way out.

Her cries were heard by the guards until the early hours of the morning and they wondered, 'What could upset such an evil creature.'


	12. slow movement

Note: I promise things will get better for our dear Kohana! I just wanted to convey what might really happen if one found themselves in middle earth. It's not a picnic.

_**The Passing**_

Slow Movement

* * *

_The air was salty on the coast._

_Kohana felt the stickiness of it as wind and spray filtered through her hair as her body rocked with movement..._

_She visited her sailboat whenever she could. The rocking of the waves as it crashed the sides made a rhythm she found comforting._

_No one else could find her in this place, alone in her boat. She was dead to everything but the vastness of the bay. Today, however, she had Tori with her._

_The girls lie on their backs and let the sun bake them slowly._

_"Tonight I'm grabbing coffee with Shane. He has a cute younger brother. Do you want me to introduce you to him?"_

_Kohana shrugged. She wasn't interested really._

_"Why do you avoid boys? You're pretty. You should go for it." Tori sipped on her water bottle. She couldn't understand her little sister's apathy to social situations._

_Sure, Kohana had always been the sensitive one. Tori felt that if she just gained some confidence she would be much happier._

_Kohana didn't really understand herself either._

_She hated putting herself out there. She felt she was trying to hard._

_Kohana wanted to be pursued. In her dreams she was being charmed by an honorable and strong man. He wasn't afraid to get deep with her._

_"I want more than these high school boys that play video games and will just take me to the movies."_

_"Then what do you want, Ana?"_

_Kohana shrugged again._

_"I want old fashioned romance. You know- picnic under the stars, a love for silence and patience._

_Tori laughed. Her dark blonde hair flew in her face._

_"What you want is a dream, kid. No guys are like that. Well, unless they want to get into your pants."_

_Kohana made a determined face._

_"Then I'll be a nun. I'm not going to waste my time with just settling."_

_Tori laughed again. She turned herself toward her sister and nuzzled her shoulder._

_"Ohhh kid! My silly, innocent like Ana! What am I going to do with you?"_

_Kohana leaned her head into Tori's neck._

_"That's sister Kohana, to you."_

_The sisters began to laugh again._

_Kohana grinned at herself._

_The wind carried her thoughts out to the heavens._

_The bay engulfed them with its lure, and the two feel asleep being rocked by the waves._

* * *

Gandalf had left the next day to secure arrangements with Mirkwood. Kohana stayed in bed for 3 days. Elrond worried for the girl. He sent a healer to check on her progress.

After assessing the situation the healer just shook her head.

"My Lord. Her heart seems to be broken."

Elrond felt the girls sorrow in his own bones.

She needs a companion. Someone or something to confide in. However she could not talk to a soul.

He had packages sent to her room in hope that it will bring some ray of light into her darkness.

* * *

Kohana lay in Glorfindel's bed.

No, not her bed, for she had nothing in this world. Her soul seemed to escape her body, for she now felt nothing. No hunger, no sorrow, no hope. Just numbness.

Here inner monologue was interrupted by a guard opening the door to her chamber. The elf was followed by more elf maidens carrying packages and placing them at the foot of the bed.

The elf guard began to open all of the shutters, letting Kohana's dark room bright with sunlight.

The elf then brought her a small package and placed it in her hands. He bowed and left the room.

'This is very odd." She thought.

Kohana sighed and unfolded the letter that lay on top of her small package.

_Aiya Kohana,_

_I know that you grieve for your world and your family. I hope that I may be of service to you in your sorrow._

_Here is a journal for you to write your thoughts when there is no one to listen. Please make sure to not write anything of sensitive nature or knowledge of the future in its pages. We do not want it to get into the wrong hands and have vulnerable information held within._

_Also, I have presented you with material for dresses, for I am sure Lord Glorfindel's clothing does not appease you. A seamstress with visit you for fittings._

_I also have ordered your chamber shutters to be opened so that you may gaze outside. For obvious reasons there will still be warriors guarding nearby your quarters, but you will be able to walk on your balcony and not feel imprisoned._

_I have also ordered the garden below your room restricted so that you may take daily strolls._

_I hope these things will make your stay in Rivendell more bearable._

_Nai haryuvalye melwa re._

_Namarie,_

_Lord Elrond_

Kohana was in brighter spirits already.

_'At least my room will not feel like a tomb anymore.'_

She glided off of the bed and walked out onto her balcony.

She was taken away by the beauty of Rivendell. The movie had not done the place justice. Below her was a garden surrounded with an exotic trees and flowers.

She sat on the railing of her balcony and soaked in her surroundings.

Her heart still ached, but this change in scenery definitely helped her spirits.

Kohana spent the rest of her day sitting on her balcony and writing in her new journal. Around noon her lunch was brought to her and she ate a little, followed by a fitting with the seamstress that would be making her dresses.

_Dear Journal,_

_I feel sorrow so deep today._

_I would date this entry but I don't even know what day of the week it is. Does Middle Earth even have the same days of the week and months as my world?_

_I ache for my sisters. I wish they were here to support me, but alas I am alone._

_Listen to me!_

_I sound like I am from the middle ages!_

_I had my first fitting today. Elves are so beautiful. The seamstress that fitted me was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._

_No one could compete with the grace of these elves._

_Of course the seamstress was terrified of me, though. I hate being thought of as an evil witch. I wouldn't hurt a fly. Honest._

_I can see all of the activity of Rivendell from my balcony. The elves do things with such patience. There every motion and action is graceful. It is beautiful to watch._

_Sort of like a dance._

_If I was home I would be giving Tripod the biggest smooch right now. I would also be listening to my coldplay cd and eating ice cream._

_I believe I must be strong to survive this. I do not know why my path has leaded me here, but I must remember to keep living no matter the situation._

_I believe that if Shina or Tori were here with me they would be trying to hook up with Glorfindel. He is very handsome. To bad he hates me._

_Yesterday he barged into my room, or his room, whatever the case, and packed his things._

_I was awake but pretended to be sleeping._

_I think curiously killed the cat because while he was packing some books near my bed he kept sneaking peeks at me._

_I look so plain next to these glorious creatures._

_Oh well, I have a better personality._

_Much love my little journal._

_Namarie (new word I learned),_

_Ana_

* * *

Notes:

Aiya- greetings

Nai haryuvalye melwa re- My your day be blessed

Namarie- farwell


	13. due appointment

**The Passing**

Due Appointment

* * *

The sky was a pure blue and the wind had lost its winter chill.

Spring was upon Middle Earth.

All the citizens of Rivendell spent their days out of their dwelling enjoying the spring festivities. Elven maidens strolled the many gardens as elven men entertained themselves with games of archery and swordplay.

On the archery fields Elrohir, Elladan, and Glorfindel were engaging in their own tournament.

The twins had just returned from a hunting trip and the two sons of Elrond seemed in a merry mood.

Glorfindel, on the other hand, seemed to be in a world of his own.

"It is your turn Glorfindel."

The twins seemed to be smirking at each other with delight at the distracted Glorfindel. He seemed incredibly focused on whatever he was musing on.

"Glorfindel?" Elladan repeated.

"Maybe a maiden has caught the elf's eye?" Elrohir suggested.

Finally Elrohir nudged Glorfindel in the ribs, thus bringing the elf back to reality. Glorfindel gave the medalling twin an annoyed glare and rubbed his shoulder.

He then stood at his mark and began shooting his arrows at the target about half a mile away. Elladan and Elrohir continued to stare at him as if to say 'Hello! We know something is wrong. Tell us!'

Glorfindel sighed and stopped concentrating on his target. He turned his head toward the twins.

"I am troubled by the witch that is imprisoned in my chamber."

The shock in the twin's faces made Glorfindel almost crack a grin.

"There is a witch in your chamber!" Elladan turned to his brother. "We have missed much while we were gone, Elrohir." He then faced Glorfindel once again. "Tell us of this witch!"

"Mithrandir brought her from a foreign land far from here. She is supposedly an aid of Sauron and therefore is being held hostage in my chambers by the order of your father until she can be moved to Mirkwood."

"Why do you say 'supposedly'?"

Glorfindel grinned.

"The first time I laid eyes on the maid I was shocked by what I saw. She looked like a scared girl- not an evil sorceress. She did not have one shred of evil in her eyes. Secondly there seemed to be more sorrow in them than much else.

Furthermore, your father does not seem to be treating her as a prisoner. She is able to walk on the balcony and gardens below her chamber." Glorfindel grabbed another arrow to shoot.

"He has even given her dresses."

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other in confusion.

"That is very odd." Elladan finally said.

Glorfindel's face became more somber.

"I fear that if she is indeed a witch, she may have already poisoned your father's mind."

The twins were immediately alarmed by this new development of there father ensnared in a witches spell.

"What shall we do?" Elrohir asked.

"I have already questioned your father on his kindness toward the witch."

Elrohir and Elladan became impatient.

"And . . ." Elladan asked annoyed.

"I have a plan." Glorfindel raised his bow again. "I talked to your father, but he was no help. This gives me no choice but to take measures into my own hands."

"What are we to do?" Asked Elladan.

"I will take care of it. You two just need to be near your father. Maybe that will help."

Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other and nodded.

"We will be with Ada, then." The twins started to gather there weapons for the walk back to the palace. "Mara mesta, Glorfindel!"

"Namarie meldor!"

'I hope all goes well this day." Glorfindel thought to himself as he put his plans into action.

'I do hope.'

* * *

_Aiya Journal,_

_Today was quite pleasant._

_I spent the hours in my garden planting flowers. It seems I have quite the green thumb! I got dirt on one of my new dresses which really pissed of the seamstress. She started yelling at me in that elvish language. Stupid elves!_

_Even when they are yelling at you their language they sound beautiful._

_I thought I would be so bored here, but I realized it's been a blessing. I believe this place is healing me everyday._

_I still miss my family and previous life with all of my soul, but the aching isn't as bad anymore._

_I dream of my home often and wake up crying most nights. But at least I sleep, right?_

_I still hate being vexed. I don't think I can get used to it really._

_They all hate me._

_No one talks to me._

_Except the seamstress, but that is because I pissed her off._

_I would dislike her, but she made the most beautiful dresses for me. Is that vain?_

_I feel so beautiful in all the frocks she made me. I am wearing a blue one right now. It accentuates the cross that mother gave me._

_You better believe the seamstress had a fit when she saw it!_

_I tried on the dress this morning and my cross finally saw the light of day again. It had been hidden under that tunic the whole time._

_Well. I have learned a few new words. Elrond writes in all his letters; 'Nai haryuvalye melwa'. It means 'may your day be blessed' I believe._

_How beautiful._

_Namarie._

Kohana had just set her quill down to pour powder on her newest entry, when the door burst open before her.

Glorfindel stood there before her with his sword unsheathed and looking very determined. The warrior slowly stepped closer to her as if stalking his prey.

Kohana was shocked.

She started to put as much distance as she was able, but his eyes followed her body as it clumsily shifted throughout the chamber in an exempt to escape.

As she attempted to run for the doorway he caught her arm and pulled her on the ground. Kohana screamed out in pain at his grasp.

He started to yell to her in elvish and although she could not understand what he was saying, it sounded like a threat.

Suddenly the tip of his sword was at her throat. It started to draw blood. Kohana started to cry and scream. She looked into Glorfindel's eyes with a silent prayer that this was all a really bad dream.

"I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry! I want to . . ." Suddenly Kohana started to see stars.

_I'm dead!_

And the girl passed out.

Glorfindel had never been so sure of something in his life. He laid the girls head on the floor and stood up, towering over her unconscious form.

He had gone into his chamber to threaten this girl to see if she would use her powers to fight back against him. He even cut her throat to entice her to defend herself. Not enough to hurt her, but just to scare her.

However, he saw here eyes.

He had looked into their depths.

She was afraid, and didn't know what to do.

And now the maid was passed out.

He was so enraged with being lied to the elf scampered out of Kohana's chamber and ran straight for Lord Elrond's study.

* * *

Elrond was sitting in a chair while catching up with is sons.

Elrohir was telling his father news from Rohan while Elladan was cleaning one of his knives.

Suddenly Glorfindel barged into Elrond's study with his blade drawn to block the knives being thrown as him by Elladan.

Realizing that he had wasted a perfectly good shot on Glorfindel, Elladan rolled his eyes.

"Glorfindel, you really shouldn't barge in like that. Elladan could have killed you." Elrond commented halfheartly; for he knew Glorfindel wouldn't listen to him.

Glorfindel laughed.

"Elrond, I was the warrior that taught your son to throw knives, and believe me. He couldn't kill me."

Elladan grunted.

Glorfindel looked to Elrond.

"Why did you lie to me Lord? That child in my room is not a witch!"

Elrond put his head in his hands. 'By the Valar!' He thought.

* * *

Kohana woke up very confused. She saw the ceiling above her, but no more psycho elf.

'Did that really happen?' she thought. 'Am I crazy?'

She thought it must have been a dream until she felt her neck burning. She brought her finger up to her neck and found that there was blood dripping down her NEW DRESS.

"What the HELL!" she screamed.

Kohana jumped up fuming.

'How dare that elf come into my room and threaten me for you reason!'

Angry thoughts ran through her brain as she began running down the hall.

_Where were my guards when I needed them!_

She burst through the doorway of Elrond's study.

Elrond was sitting in a chair along with two other elves she didn't recognize. Glorfindel was standing near him with a surprised look on his face.

Well, they were all surprised, but even more when Kohana ran right up to Glorfindel and smacked him hard on the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she smacked him again. "Did your mother teach you any MANNERS!"

Glorfindel had never seen it coming.

He had never been slapped by a woman before.

He had actually never even talked to a woman before.

He stared at her in shock. The twins had to pinch themselves not to start laughing.

Elrond held his head in his hands.

"YOU DO NOT BARGE INTO A GIRLS ROOM AND THREATING HER!"

Kohana punched him in the shoulder this time.

Her punch didn't hurt Glorfindel but the words did.

She was bleeding and crying. Glofindel realized that he hadn't taken it into consideration in his 'plan' that he could be threatening an innocent maid.

His stomach was laced with guilt.

Elrond nodded for the guards to take control of the situation. Two guards grabbed her as she was still screaming at the shocked Glorfindel.

"If I WAS a witch I would turn your sorry ass into a toad!"

She was finally dragged out of the room kicking and screaming, although her screams could still be heard going down the corridor.

Elrond and Glorfindel's eyes met.

"EXPLAIN." Elrond demanded.

The Lord was in the worst mood he had been in hundreds of years.

* * *


	14. the battle

_**The Passing**_

The battle

* * *

Kohana didn't know what to do with herself.

She was still livid with anger at the actions of the previous day.

Sure, her neck had been cleaned and the healer had given her an herbal relaxer to make her sleep, but damn it! She was still pissed!

Today she was sitting on a blanket in the garden and doodling in her journal. She didn't want to ever talk to an elf again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the garden separating Kohana from the rest of civilization was a very flustered Glorfindel joined by an amused Elladan and Elrohir.

Glorfindel ran his hands through his hair.

'This is horrible.' He thought.

"Be strong, Glorfindel." Elladan smiled. "After all, she is only a girl."

Glorfindel gave Elladan a look that could kill. The twins grinned at each other and Glorfindel started to pace the grounds in frustration.

After explaining himself and his actions to Lord Elrond, it was decided that a sincere apology was in order.

And a lot of groveling.

Because Lord Elrond declared that no one could still talk to Kohana in person the only form of conversation Glorfindel could use was letters.

With parasols in hand and Glorfindel feeling as if shame covered his very soul, he walked in the direction of Kohana.

He approached the guards that patrolled Kohana's garden. The guards nodded that the elf lord and let him pass.

He saw the human girl sitting on a bench down one of the many paths that surrounded the garden. Her shoulder length hair was held back by hair pins and her green frock flowed about her body as she read a book. Her frame lay lazily against the tree behind her, and she seemed relaxed and peaceful.

'She won't be peaceful for long.' Glorfindel thought.

Kohana didn't hear him approach until he was standing right in front of her. Her head tilted and his eyes met hers. She folded the book in her hands and looked at him with a scowl on her face.

Glorfindel placed two packages on the bench next to her and then dropped to his knees before her. He wished with all of his heart that the maiden didn't hate him as much as she appeared to do.

He lifted his head.

"Absenen, nessa heri."

She seemed shocked at his presence and confused at his speech. Glorfindel could tell that she had no idea what he had said but still hoped that the girl would get the idea that he was groveling.

The elf rose to tower before her.

"Namarie." He whispered.

By the time Kohana looked up he had gone.

Kohana retired to her room. She sat on her bed and opened the letter that sat on top of the package that Glorfindel gave her.

_Aiya vende vanya,_

_I have not the gifts of the Valar to find the word to say to you. I have mistreated you much and all the while thought only of my own ambitions._

_I am sorry for these injures that I must have caused you, and I hope that you can find it in your good heart to forgive me._

_Here is a gift for you. I hope that it may appease your animosity for me on some small scale._

_Forever your servant._

_Glorfindel_

Kohana didn't want anything to do with his stupid elf. First he attacks her and then he hands her gifts to make it all better!

If he had been a man she knew she could hold a grudge. However he was an elf and that was an entire different story.

When she found this elf standing in front of her earlier in her garden she had bit her lip to stop gawking at him.

Glorfindel had not only an elf's beautiful appearance, but he seemed to radiate his beauty into the very air around him.

His presence radiated sorrow and shame. She knew it the minute she had gazed into his eyes.

And she hated him for it.

'Stupid elves! They can get away with murder.'

Curiosity got the best of her and she began to open the package he had left her. Inside the wrapped cloth laid a beautiful hair pin inlayed with cut glass and pearls.

Kohana had never seen something so intricately beautiful.

A smile spread across her face.

Glorfindel may have won the battle, but she would win the war.

* * *

The next day Glorfindel sat under one of the trees on the edge of the training fields. He was concentrating on cleaning his knives when he heard a party approaching. His

hearing estimated four or five elves, although one of the elves was walking especially loud.

He lifted his head to see who it was that was approaching.

To his shock it was the human girl followed by three guards following her. She was dressed in boys breeches and a cotton tunic and carrying a quiver with arrows on her back.

A bow was in her hand.

She approached Glorfindel with a defying expression. The girl stood before him.

"You are 'forever my servant' no?" Kohana smiled. She was very much enjoying his discomfort.

Glorfindel nodded his head in shock.

"With Lord Elrond's permission you will teach me archery."

Glorfindel seemed to remember his tongue.

"Maiden, wouldn't you rather learn a more gentile art?"

"My name is Kohana, and no, I want to learn archery."

Glorfindel stood up and looked the girl over.

"Kohana, I will teach you archery, but I will warn you- I am a strict teacher. I will treat you no different from an elf warrior."

"Agreed." Kohana smiled with a wink.

'This will be fun. Kohana thought.

Glorfindel looked at the eagar and confidence maiden with amusement.

'he has no idea what she is getting herself into.'

* * *

Notes:

Absenen nessa heri- Forgive me, young lady.

Aiya vende vanya- Greetings beautiful maiden


	15. Rivendell

_**The Passing**_

Rivendell

* * *

Kohana pasted out on her bed.

'Glorfindel is a prick.' She sighed to herself.

Every muscle was worn out in her body and her pride was wounded past repair.

Because Lord Elrond still didn't permit Kohana to talk with anyone; her training session with Glorfindel had continued to it's entirety in silence

'And talk about boring!' she thought.

Glorfindel had ordered her to run three miles right away.

Three MILES!

Kohana was not the athletic type. While most girls at her school played lacrosse and tennis she preferred activities such as the art club and debate team. Her poor, wimpy legs screaming in protest as she ran as best as she could around the perimeter of the training grounds.

Her three bodyguards, which she had officially nicknamed the three amigos, followed slowly behind her. Glorfindel ran along side of her acting as if he was taking a mere jog while Kohana huffed and puffed as she gasped for air.

Glorfindel was gliding next to her singing a tune in his elf language.

Was he mocking her!

'What does running have to do with ARCHERY?' She screamed in her head.

He grinned at her and kept running.

She wanted to strangle that elf . . .

After the 'warm up' Kohana passed out on the grass before the elf lord.

Glorfindel could not believe the laziness of this maiden. However he had to give the girl some credit.

'She is a human and a weak girl' He reminded himself. He did admire her spirit, though. He had never met an elf maiden that had a desire for weapons, archery, or combat.

Except for Arwen.

Glorfindel had trained Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen, but the elf maiden mostly wanted to learn for her own self protection, and so she could keep up with her twin brothers.

Arwen was an elf; however, therefore training her had been easy for Glorfindel because the maiden's stamina and skills were far more superior to Kohana.

Kohana pooped out really fast.

And she whined.

She didn't say anything to his face, but every now and then she would sigh really loud, or roll her eyes (Glorfindel had never seen anyone ever do this, but it annoyed him, never the less).

After warm up and giving the girl time to rest, Glorfindel picked up a bow and ushered Kohana to where he stood. Kohana sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She sondered over to Glorfindel, and crossed her arms as if saying "what now?"

Glorfindel grabbed Kohana's shoulders and positioned her in front of him. He made sure her feet were in the proper stance and then moved her arms into their proper places. He gave her the bow and showed her how to hold it by placing his hands over hers.

Kohana's heart beat faster and louder. She was sure that Glorfindel could hear it because her heart felt like it would pop out of her chest any minute. She hated this elf so much, but the effect his nearness had over her took her breath away.

And she hated him for it.

His chest cradled her head, and she could feel his muscles flex against her back.

"OH MY GOD!" Her brain was flipping out.

His head was far above her own, but she could feel him staring at her.

His hands moved down her arms to her waist to support her posture.

Kohana gulped.

After a few more tense moments she broke contact with Glorfindel grasp.

She turned around to face him and looked into his eyes apologetically.

"My arms are tired." She stated.

Glorfindel looked at Kohana a bit longer before nodding that their lesson was finished.

Kohana looked at him a moment longer before walking to the tree in which her things lay. The guards took their positions around her and escorted her away from the training fields.

Glorfindel looked on in confusion. He knew that Lord Elrond had ordered him not to talk to Kohana but he was running mad with curiosity.

What did this little girl know that endangered Middle Earth?

And why did her presence intrigue him?

He, the great Elf Lord, could not be intrigued with a mere human!

Glorfindel settled his restless brain with the conclusion that her mystery must be what attracted him so.

He knew Kohana was ill mannered, lazy, and had a problem with authority, but beyond those few flaws he enjoyed training her.

He was definitely up to the challenge.

* * *

Kohana lay in her bed with the sheets wrapped around her. A shower had done her body wonders and now she was ready to let herself fall into dreamland.

Her thoughts wondered to Glorfindel.

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what to think about this Glorfindel. What kind of name is Glorfindel, anyway?_

_I'll tell you what it is! A pansy name._

_He is soooo rude, and has no respect for me._

_I hate him, I hate him. Errrrrrrrr-_

_Why do I find that bloody elf attractive? He is an elf, after all, so he can't be ugly, but why does he have to be HOT?_

_And touch me the way he did today?_

_I am going to kill him if he touches me like that again. That should be illegal._

_Oh, journal! What is there for a girl to do?_

_Goodnight, sweet dreams,_

_Ana_

* * *

The next few weeks blurred into routine.

Kohana spent her time reading, gardening, and training with Glorfindel when he could spare the time to teach her.

After weeks of intense training Kohana started to firm up in her arms, and lose weight in her mid section.

She was amazed by her newfound strength and stamina. She started to keep up with Glorfindel on their mile runs, and presented descent form with her bow.

Glorfindel still had not allowed her to use arrows in her training, for he wanted her to be confident in her form primarily. She had to prove herself before he would bring her up to the next level.

When spring in Middle Earth had turned to summer and the hot sun blared down on the land, training begun for most elven warriors. Glorfindel became increasingly busy training his new recruits and rarely met Kohana on the training fields.

Kohana laid about her quarters fanning herself. 'I would give my left kidney for some air conditioning.' She thought.

A tap was heard at her door, and a servant walked in with a letter for her.

Kohana had been waiting for this letter for two weeks.

Elrond had finally replied to her request!

Recently Kohana had become increasingly board and wrote Elrond begging to go outside once and a while.

Kohana ripped open the letter.

Elrond had replied that she may go for a run escorted by her guard once a day if she wished.

Kohana smiled.

* * *

Glorfindel was dueling with knives.

He loved training season!

It was full of warriors getting down and dirty and feeding off one another's energy. He was currently circling the fighting arena with knives in each hand, challenging a new recruit.

Elladan, Elrohir, and hordes of other warriors were cheering on the sides.

The young warrior looked really nervous. Glorfindel could tell the boy would lose the fight bitterly, for confidence was essential in the fighting arena.

Both Glorfindel and the young elf were in their breeches and their tunics disheveled to the side, for their bodies were sweating with the suns rays. Before Glorfindel could make his attack on the young lad, the corner of his vision made out a cluster of figures running in his direction.

He held up his arms to stop the fight, and turned his full attention toward the approaching visitors.

As the party neared, his elven vision picked up Kohana's guards in their usual pattern. In the middle of their ring formation was the young girl.

As she drew nearer to the training grounds Glorfindel noticed something.

And his jaw dropped.

Her tunic was tied up a few inches above her navel and her breeches where cut above her knees.

Glorfindel had never, and I mean NEVER seen a maiden in such scandalous attire.

Kohana was not trying to look scandalous; she was just hot and sweaty. She came up with the bright idea of tailoring her breeches into shorts to make running more comfortable. It didn't faze her that she was way over the line.

Kohana started to run the perimeter of the training fields as usual with the three amigos in tow. The elves in the archery fields and arenas had stopped training and continued to gawk in silence at the running maiden.

Glorfindel snapped out of his trance and turned around to his warriors. How dare this girl disrupt his training!

"Back to work!" he yelled.

The men reluctantly went back to their training.

Glorfindel jumped the arena fence to the shock of his students, and sprinted across the field to run along side of Kohana.

"What do you think you are doing!" He growled. Kohana looked at Glorfindel and started to blush.

'Why isn't he wearing a shirt? Why isn't he wearing a shirt!'

She hated the fact that he had probably the best body of the male sex that she had ever seen.

'Well, he is an elf.'

She decided that sarcasm was the only way out of not gawking at him obviously.

"Well, it looks like I'm running" Kohana gave him a sarcastic smile, hoping he hadn't seen her red face.

Glorfindel sighed in annoyance.

"Your to busy to train me."

Kohana slowed down and after sighing under his intense stare, stopped running. She leaned her hands on her knees and breathed deeply while bending her head over. After a minute she regained her breathing and looked at him, "So I am training myself."

"That is for me to decide."

Kohana grinned.

"Lord Elrond said I could".

Glorfindel looked away and put his hands on his hips. It was getting hard for him to concentrate on yelling at this girl when she was showing her body so openly. He had never seen a body like hers. It was not lithe and slim like most elf maidens, but strong and muscular. He couldn't help but want to look.

"Would you mind putting some clothing on then!"

Kohana put her hands on her hips.

"Where I come from this is clothing!"

"Well, young maiden, you are not in your native land, and THAT," turning around and pointing to her stomach, "is not appropriate!"

She looked down and blushed.

This seemed to really bother the poor elf.

Kohana signed and untied her shirt to cover her midriff.

Glorfindel was relieved and looked into Kohana's eyes once more.

"I must talk to Lord Elrond. Shall I escort you back to your chamber?" He wasn't as forceful this time, but it sounded like an order anyway.

Kohana shrugged a reply.

'Did she have much of a choice?'

While Kohana started walking back to the palace, Glorfindel ran to one of the fighting arenas to retrieve his tunic.

When he had caught up to Kohana, she finally relaxed once more.

He was clothed, thank God!

'It's hard to breath with a shirtless elf around.' She murmured to herself.

"Pardon." Glorfindel looked at her with curiosity.

"Nothing." She replied nervously.

As the two walked, followed closely by the three amigos, Glorfindel clasped his arms around his back as Kohana folded hers. The two seemed to be evaluating the situation once more.

Usually Glorfindel would make small talk with a maiden he was escorting, but Kohana was no ordinary maiden and not allowed normal conversation, either.

Kohana broke the silence instead.

"So, how much did Elrond tell you?" Kohana shrugged.

"About me, I mean."

Glorfindel grinned a little.

'This girl didn't waste any time.'

Glorfindel cleared his throat and looked at Kohana with a somber face.

"All I know is that you are from a distant land, and that you know something." Glorfindel sighed. He turned away from her. "Something very grave."

Kohana tried not to think about the fact that she was a threat in Glorfindel's world. Having him remind her brought back the pain and homesickness to being parted from all she knew and loved.

Glorfindel had noticed her change in mood. Her face had lost its vitality and color and she became very quiet.

They had reached Kohana's garden by this time. The three amigos took their positions guarding the entrance of it while Glorfindel followed the girl inside.

He followed her to a bench and sat down next to her. A tear slid down Kohana's cheek.

"I miss my sisters. I have two of them, Shina and Tori" Her tears started to flow freely now. She turned to look at Glorfindel in the eyes. Her eyes were glassy from her tears.

"Do you know how it feels to have everyone think you are evil?"

Glorfindel could feel the sorrow that poured from Kohana's heart.

He had such compassion for the young maiden. Although he tried to distance himself from her during their training, all he wanted to do at that moment was comfort her.

Glorfindel would be the closest thing to a friend she would have until she was taken to Mirkwood, and he knew it.

Glorfindel took Kohana's face into his hands and with his thumb wiped a tear away.

"Not everyone thinks you are evil, child."

Their eyes met and Kohana took a big gulp as she covered Glorfindel' hands with her own.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Glorfindel gazed at Kohana a few moments longer until he realized the two were in a very intimate situation.

He got up quickly and ran his hands through his hair.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond. I will see you for training tomorrow." He bowed before her.

He took her hand into his own and kissed her palm.

"Namarie." He whispered as he let go.

By the time Kohana looked up he was gone.

* * *


	16. and the bond grows stronger

This chapter was fun to write. You might recognize a certain part of it.

So sue me! I got an idea from a scene from the old school 1995 movie "A Yankee in King Arthur's Court" and used it in this chapter.

Enjoy!

Queenie

_**The Passing**_

And the bond grows stronger

* * *

Kohana's life became a normal routine the next few weeks.

Neither Glorfindel nor she ever mentioned the garden 'episode'.

And they liked it that way.

But the wind was about to change their circumstances.

The blond elf dressed in the garments of the Mirkwood folk stood at ease waiting for orders from Elrond in his study.

Lord Elrond studied the letter in his hands and turned his attention to the waiting elf.

The elf lord sent the Mirkwood messenger away.

He folded the letter in his hands.

His mind turned to the matter which plagued his thoughts daily.

He conveniently knew of the garden 'episode' between Kohana and Glorfindel thanks to the three amigos.

While the elf lord's wiser judgment told him to stop the friendship that was forming, his heart told him to let the two be.

'Let the poor girl have some company before she is banished to the wilderness and isolation of Mirkwood.' His inner monologue told him.

'Glorfindel is wise. He will not falter.'

It was Kohana he was worried about.

"The girl knows the severe weight that hangs upon her head. She is neither ignorant nor foolish; she will not falter by telling too much.'

Elrond looked out his balcony to the gardens below.

'I have no other option but to trust in her.'

The realization did not set well with the elf lord, but he knew it was true. However, not only his faith depended on Kohana, but the future of Middle Earth.

* * *

Currently, this grave thought was not dwelling in the head of Kohana.

She was once again practicing with Glorfindel on the training fields.

"Very good, Kohana. Just make sure to raise you elbow a little more next time."

Kohana took a gulp of water from her 'thermos'. It was a pouch made from a deer's stomach covered by deer skin.

Kohana didn't know she was drinking from a deer's stomach, and Glorfindel didn't know what a thermos was.

Ignorance is bliss.

Kohana notched another arrow in her bow.

'Awesome. I feel like Xena!' she smirked while releasing her left hand.

Zing!

Another arrow flew into the forest, landing yards away from the target, and into a bush somewhere.

The fact that the arrow made it nowhere near the target did not hinder Kohana's pride. She wasn't focusing on where the arrow went, just on her form.

Glorfindel grinned.

"For a girl you learn very quickly."

Kohana sondered over to her instructor with a smug expression on her face.

She spit the water she had stored in her mouth in the shocked elf's face.

"For an elf you don't."

Glorfindel didn't look happy at all.

Kohana screamed and began running away from the red faced elf. In a flash he had the girl pinned against a tree. Her hands were clasped behind her back while a very smug Glorfindel pressed on her as she continued to squirm.

"Suddenly your situation has turned against you, young one."

Kohana winced.

"I may be a mere flash in comparison of your years on this earth, but I am not young! I am a very mature woman!"

"A mature woman that does not have the since to refrain from spitting in the face of her wise teacher."

Kohana sighed. There was no way she would win this. Glorfindel was stubborn, and she was smart enough to pick her battles. With all of the whimpering she could muster she began to cry;

"Oh great Glorfindel! How could I have been so foolish! You are so very wise, and I am in need to a great protector! Please release me. I beg for your mercy!"

Glorfindel smiled. 'That's more like it.'

He released her, but not before she had smacked his butt.

"Yeah right!"

More chasing ensued, followed by bits and bruises.

Glorfindel was amused, for he had not acted this way since he was five hundred years old.

Kohana was amused, for she was having some fun. She forgot about her troubles for a little while, which in itself is a blessing.

The three amigos were amused, for watching the great elf lord Glorfindel being kicked by a girl was not something you see every day.

Glorfindel looked at Kohana while she lay in the grass with her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep after they had had finished training and had their lunch.

He watched as her chest rose and fell in rhythm. 'Humans were the most peculiar creatures', he thought.

'Or perhaps just this one in particular.'

This girl could act like an elfling on minute, but suddenly switch to a wise woman way beyond her years.

Glorfindel had not spent much time with the race of men. He had fought beside many during the first rise of Suaron. He had even trained Isildur's Heir, Estel. However, he had never met a human as peculiar as this girl.

She made him feel at ease, for Glorfindel always found himself a little up tight around maidens. He had to be careful around Kohana, thought, because he found himself growing attached to her.

He held warm feelings toward her, for if she were an elf maiden he would court her. But she was human and would leave his life as fast as she had entered it. To fall for a human was folly and he knew it would only end in strife.

Glorfindel resolved to care for Kohana as best he could while she was in his care. He would be her companion for she had no other.

And he would not wear his heart on his sleeve.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I believe my birthday is soon. I do not know the exact date in this world, but summer is upon the land and that is near my birthday._

_I must be nineteen by now. I wonder how long I will live in this world. I might die of disease, giant spiders in Mirkwood, or maybe Sauron himself will kill me._

_I keep having dreams of him calling me into his presence._

_I long to be freed from my imprisonment here. I wonder if, after the fellowship and all that drama -and if Sauron does fall- will Elrond let me dwell here in Rivendell as a citizen instead of a prisoner?_

_I love being among the elves. I wish they didn't hate me so much, though._

_They put me to shame with all their beauty and grace. I believe they are the angels of this world. I would love to fall asleep to their song every night._

_Glory makes me so confused. He treats me like a child one moment, but the next he stares into my eyes as though he cares for me. I think I might be infatuated with him. I wouldn't call it love, for I think it would be impossible to love him. I could spend the rest of my days with an elf and not know his character enough to be in love with him._

_I am embarrassed that he might think I am a naive little girl._

_Yes. I believe it is infatuation I have with Glorfindel._

_The way he looks at me when I surprise him, or make him laugh. It is a shame for all who have never heard an elf laugh, for it is the most beautiful sound in the world._

_I do not trust myself under that smile of his. All he had to do was take me and I would be his._

_And I hate him for it._

_Namarie,_

_Ana_

Kohana had gained permission to use the palace kitchen after hours. She pitter pattered down the hall followed by the three amigos toward her midnight snack.

She had been living off of elf food for months now, and to her surprise, had lost her vegetarianism.

Supposedly, elves find it offensive if you do not eat what is put in front of you. Slowly she began to enter the world of carnivores once again.

Tonight- she wants a burger, and her mouth watered thinking about it.

Entering the kitchen Kohana's mouth dropped. The kitchen was huge!

'Well, it should be- it is a palace.'

Kohana began to look through the many cupboards and various drawers to find the ingredients she needed.

She found bread, meat, and tomatoes. She cut the bread into buns best she could and started to toast them. She started shredding the meat to pack it into patties to put on the huge hearth.

Unaware to the three amigos, she was making them a mid night snack as well.

While chopping up the meat she began to hum absentmindedly. Her mind dwelled in the world she missed.

Her memories brought her to the musical her private school had performed last year. Kohana may have attended an all girl Catholic school, but they put on a mean 'Phantom of the Opera'. She loved its glitz with all the dramatic music and over the top acting.

Kohana began dancing around dramatically as the kitchen was filled with Phantom of the Opera.

"You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered . . ."

Using a spoon as a microphone she began to twirl herself around the room. The song went on and Kohana got louder.

Kohana didn't know if she was being a nut because lack of company or because of the late hour in which she cooked.

As the girl danced she never noticed her secret observer in the doorway.

His stern eyes had a gleam in them.

As she twirled near the door, she bumped into an amused Elrond. Their eyes met and Kohana let out a gasp.

He had his arms folded, and (if it were possible) he looked disheveled with bed head. Kohana's eyes grew along with the blush that engulfed her face. Elrond was grinning under his obvious facade of annoyance.

Kohana looked absolutely adorable.

"Young maiden. Would you try being respectable for one moment. Some of us have sensitive hearing."

Kohana just stared at him wide eyed. His tunic was unbuttoned to his navel and she was going to have a heart attack from the affect it had on her.

'Good Lord, put some clothes on.' She though to herself. 'Even old elves are hot here.'

Elrond walked over to the table top where Kohana was creatively preparing her snack.

"What is this you are making?" He began to finger the bowl which contained some olive oil and eggs in it (her attempt to make mayonnaise).

"I am making a dish native to my land." She felt bad for waking the Lord up.

He was enjoying making her feel guilty.

The elf turned toward the maid. In all truth Kohana hadn't disturbed his slumber, for he had trouble sleeping and had been wondering the halls. Elf didn't need much sleep, anyway. He had heard her voice and, seeing the three amigos guarding the kitchen entry, went within to find her.

"If you make me this foreign dish I will forgive you for your rudeness."

Yup, He was definitely enjoying this.

Elrond's eyes scanned the room. He smelled meat and bread cooking. He wondered what kind of dish Kohana was making.

Kohana nodded at the elf and continued to mold another meat patty. The elf walked over to her side and observed the cooking.

Elrond stared at her as she worked. After Kohana had placed the meat patties near the fire to cook, she diced up tomatoes and onion.

Her hands prepared the food as Elrond watched them intently.

"The meat has to cook so it will be a while." Kohana sat herself by the hearth so she would be able turn over the meat. Elrond stood near her with is hands folded behind his back.

"May I as you a question, child?"

Kohana looked up at the elf and nodded.

"What is this strange metal that is fastened onto your stomach?"

'Stupid Glorfindel with is big mouth!' she thought. 'He must have told Elrond when he saw my stomach that one day.'

She stood up and lifted her shirt enough to reveal the piercing. The barbell was a simple one with a jewel attached to it. She understood Glorfindel's curiosity, but he shouldn't have told Lord Elrond about it.

She was going to kill him.

Kohana moved the barbell up and down through the piercing and looked up at the elf lord.

"This is a belly button piercing. I got it when I turned eighteen."

Elrond was wide eyed although he did not let Kohana know how shocked he was. He had though it might have been clipped on as jewelry, but not pierced through her navel.

"Why did you have this done?"

'This is so embarrassing.' She thought. 'I feel like I am talking to my dad, kind of.'

Kohana thought about how she should explain it.

She had done it because it was something crazy to do with Tori on her birthday. She remembered the smell of alcohol and the guy who had done it. Was his name Rex? Maybe it was Moe.

Either way she had found it a good memory.

"Most girls in my culture get something pierced when they become of age. I chose to have my stomach pierced."

"So it is a right of passage?"

"I guess you could say that."

"How about the necklace you wear. Are you royalty in your homeland?"

'Man Elrond was curious!' she thought. 'Although it is nice to tell someone about my home.'

Kohana smiled.

The elf lord was staring intently at her. He could not hide the intrigue he held for the human.

Her hands came up to the cross around her neck.

"This was from my mother. It is from a land called Jerusalem." Still fingering the pendent a grin spread across her face.

"I was not royalty, but still wealthy." She looked away. "I was well taken care of."

Kohana set her attention on cooking once more. She walked over to the hearth and carried the cooked meat to the table where Elrond sat.

"Where are the plates?"

Elrond rose from his chair and walked to a cubboard and opened it.

"How many do we need?"

"Five."

Elrond thought that she was using a lot of plates for one snack but gathered them anyway. Once he brought the plates to the table Kohana began to prepare the burgers. She but two toasted buns on each plate, covering one of the buns with mayonnaise followed by a tomato slice. On the other bun she laid the meat patty and then compiled the two. After cutting each burger in half, separating them, and loading the center of the plate with fried potato wedges she pushed one of the plates toward Elrond.

"Eat up."

Kohana then carried the other burgers out to the three amigos. The elf guards were surprised to say the least.

She returned to a confused Elrond. He was investigating it intently.

"How do you eat this dish?"

Kohana sat down across from the elf and picked up one of her burger halves.

"Like this." The girl looked at her burger and smiled. She bit into it and made an 'Mmmmm' sound.

It was nothing like the hamburgers from home, but it would do.

Elrond thought Kohana's way of eating rather vulgar, but not wanting to offend the girl, picked up a burger half and took a small bite. After nibbling more on the food for further inspection the elf took a huge bite. Next he tried a potato wedge, and after finding that satisfactory he smiled at Kohana. He obviously liked what he tasted because soon the only sound that could be heard for the next few minutes were smacks and 'Mmmmmm's.

Ten minutes or so later both girl and elf had finished their plates. Kohana relaxed and propped her head in her hands.

"Were you scared of me when you and I first met?"

Elrond, who was enjoying the silence, was caught a little off guard.

"I suppose I wanted to hate you." He paused. "But I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

Elrond folded his hands on the table.

"The first time I looked into your eyes I saw no evil."

Kohana smiled in a playful way.

"I could be putting a spell on you."

Elrond laughed. His smile showed his beautiful face and relaxed demeanor. Rarely anyone saw him in this state but his late wife and children.

"Tell me child," Elrond paused to gather this thoughts. Was he being to bold? Did he really want to know?

"Tell me of your land, for any nation that can make such food is well worth hearing about."

Kohana went through her life in her head. How could she explain cars, electricity, and nuclear war?

She decided to start out small, and not mention such things that he would not be able to comprehend.

"I was raised in a place called San Francisco, California. It is a very big port by the sea and a place where the arts thrived."

"The arts?"

"Painting, songs, beauty."

Elrond grinned and urged her to go on.

"Unlike this land, all children were educated. I was taught", Kohana paused. She tried to use world that Lord Elrond would understand,

"Writing, reading, arithmetic, strategy, history of my people. I was educated to the fullest of my potentinal so that I could take care of myself."

"So you were not promised into marriage? What of that?"

"I planned on doing that later in my life."

Elrond nodded. He did not understand the culture that Kohana had come from. One of the things he valued so much about his wife had been her fragility. She had been soft and gentle and everything that he was not. It had been his job to care for her. A job in which he had failed.

Kohana culture took all of those ideas away. This girl was educated, smart, and could take care of herself. Well, at least to an extent. She crossed the lines that were drawn between the sexes, and he found that fascinating. He hoped his Arwen would be like her in that way.

"You received the education that a king would be worthy of."

"I suppose compared to this land I am quite a different breed."

Elrond looked at the child once more before he rose from his chair and walked to the doorway. Kohana got up but not without complaint.

"Don't we need to clean up our mess?" Kohana asked as she followed him.

"It will be fine, Kohana."

"How do you know?"

Elrond smiled as he patted her on the head.

"I am the Lord of this palace. No kitchen maid will be chasing me around with a rolling pin, I assure you."

Kohana rolled her eyes.

"I would if you left my kitchen in a ruckus." Kohana murmured. Elrond smiled once more.

"Then I chant ever mess with your belongings."

Elrond walked out of the kitchen doorway and nodded to the three amigos that awaited them in the corridor.

Kohana began to walk toward her chamber and away from the elf lord until suddenly she remembered something.

"Lord Elrond!" she called as she made her run toward his retreating form in the dark.

"Yes child." His shadow glowed in the dark corridor.

Kohana's voice became hushed and grave as she remembered herself.

"I know that you have the gift of foresight." She began with much hesitance.

"And I know that you feel the approaching war of the ring as do I."

Elronds eyes widened at Kohana's bold mention of the future.

"If I have not changed the future with my passing through this world, for good or for evil," Kohana paused to collect her thoughts.

She looked up to Elrond for his reaction. His face was a blank slate so she begrudgingly went on with her request.

"And Middle Earth survives", her voice faltered. "Could I spend the last of my days here under you care?"

A tear slid down her cheek, and Elrond was moved by her sorrow. He gathered her hands in his own and bent down to maintain eye level with the human. He wished to care for her as a father cares for a child.

With a sincere gleam in his eyes the elf lord spoke at last.

"You may dwell in Rivendell all your days, child."

Smiling at the girl's obvious relief he then kissed the top of her head and pushed her chin up with his hand.

"And remain an honored guest in my house."

Kohana was overwhelmed by his kindness. She embraced him and whispered 'thank you'.

As Elrond watched her retreating form leave his presence surrounded by her guard the elf sighed.

'I will miss her greatly.' He admitted to himself.

Lord Elrond then retired for the night.

* * *


	17. paths meet

_**The Passing**_

Paths meet

* * *

The sky remained a stagnate gray in contrast to the lush forest that engulfed the party of green clad elves moved through its terrain.

A noise was heard down the path.

"Daro!"

The elves stopped in unison at the sound of the Prince's order. All eyes directed their attention toward the front of the line. Their arrows were notched and ready.

From a distance a messenger ran toward them.

Legolas turned to his brother Amroth that followed beside him. Amroth's looked into the stern and watchful eyes of his older brother. The blue orbs looked back into his own. There was a twinkle in them.

Legolas had recognized the garb of the Mirkwood messenger, Cirdan, who made his way toward them.

"Hodo, Maethron!" Legolas yelled.

The elves dispersed through the area and began to talk amongst themselves or rest until more orders were given.

Legolas and Amroth walked farther down the path to discuss more important matters with Cirdan.

As Cirdan reached Legolas, the elf smiled, followed by placing his forearm over that of the Prince. Both Prince and messenger clasped each other's overlapping arms followed by a cheerful embrace. Amorth, the shyer of the two brothers, just nodded his greeting toward Cirdan.

"Mellon, glessen a cheued le!"

Legolas let out a hearty laugh. Cirdan was among on of his closest friends.

"Suil!" He replied. Legolas wished he could visit with Cirdan longer, but there was much to be asked. The expression on his fair face quickly turned serious as he faced the messenger once more.

"Is Lord Elrond well? What did he say of our letter?"

Cirdan responded with much concentration.

"The Elf Lord is well. He stated that all the requests be granted. He will provide the steed for the creature, as well as her provisions."

Cirdan paused for a moment, as if to consider saying more.

"I fear for Lord Elrond, though. I have heard the witch has enchanted both him, and Glorfindel! I also heard that she is bewitchingly beautiful and uses her feminine charms to enchant her prey."

Legolas was surprised. The great Elrond would never be entranced by a mere witch! Something wasn't right. Amroth looked at Legolas with much concern. Legolas's eyes responded with a defying stare.

"Did you see this sorceress in person?"

"No, I just heard stories."

Legolas smiled to himself.

"I am sure they are just that, Cirdan."

"I suppose we will find out for ourselves soon enough, brother." Amroth added while fiddling with one of his arrows.

"We are two nights from Imladris." Cirdan commented. "Elrond was much detained when I talked with him. The fair Arwen is home from Lothrien. We should arrive in time for the festivities."

Legolas smiled. The Prince would be able to gaze upon the fair Arwen once again. Long had he thought of her beauty.

"Well, Cirdan. That is certainly good news!" Amroth looked to Legolas as if asking 'Are there any more questions'?

Legolas replied with patting Cirdan on the shoulder.

"Hilya."

The two elves followed Legolas to where most of the party rested.

"Erio!" He commanded. All rose to their feet and prepared to move once again.

"Si ath Imladris!"

Legolas and Amroth began to once again lead their party toward the dwelling of Elrond.

* * *

Kohana sat on her balcony overlooking the elves below that prepared for tomorrow's festival. Her journal lay on her lap as she played with the quill in between her fingers.

Two days she had been left to her solitude. Glorfindel had been to busy to train her for the end of summer was upon them. He had to attend to his troops.

Elrond had also been to busy to visit her or even send her a note. Arwen had arrived yesterday, and the entire royal family had retired to their quarters to relax and visit.

Kohana was utterly bored. She drew sketches in her journal, and sang little songs to herself to pass the time.

Currently she was humming a tune she had made up, when a horn was sounded off in the distance. She heard the commotion of servants passing her doorway in hast and dropping their tasks below her balcony to make their way to the gates.

Kohana stood up, and after putting her journal away within, made her way toward the outer edge of her balcony. She grabbed a tree branch to steady herself as she stood on the ledge to see was all the fuss was about.

And that is when she heard the elves walk under her balcony. Hiding herself behind the branches she clinged to, Kohana strained to hear their conversation. She could not understand any of what they said until the dreadful words she wished never to hear ran off their tongues.

Mirkwood.

Her time had worn thin.

A tear streamed down her face once more. There would never be another archery lesson or the company of Elrond. She would never see the beauty of Imladris in its entire splendor.

Although Elrond granted her passage back to Rivendell after the war of the ring, Kohana knew that Elrond, along with the rest of the Rivendell population, would sail to the grey heavens.

She was royally screwed.

* * *

The next afternoon merriment and song filled the palace halls with all the festivities of Rivendell.

Legolas stood on the balcony adjacent to Lord Elrond's study. His hands were clasped firmly behind his back as he scanned the beauty of Rivendell that lay before him.

His fair face held admiration for the land before him. Many times had he visited this retreat, and every time Rivendell befell his path he drank it in. The city held lush plants and towering cliffs accenting waterfalls that differed from the cave palaces of Mirkwood.

The Prince's thoughts dwelt on his childhood memories of old. He remembered his first visit to Rivendell with is Father. Although nothing of great importance became of his first visit to Imladris, Legolas still remembered the curiosity he held for the enchanting place.

It was hard for elves to pick apart certain dates from their past, because thousands of years pasted for them like a sunrise to sunset. Legolas did not remember his age, but he must have been very young his first visit to Rivendell.

The most ridiculous questions he had asked his father!

"Ada! Why does Imladris have such marvelous sunshine?"

"Ada! Why may the elves in his great city not dig their palaces into the earth as we do?"

King Thranduil had smiled at his son with much amusement. Legolas held memories such as these close to his heart.

The Prince's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Lord Elrond entering the study. Legolas had heard the elf lord's footsteps as they made their way to the balcony were he stood, and like a proper elf, took his time greeting his elder. As Legolas turned Elrond bore his eyes into the blue orbs of his dear friend. The two embraced with much tenderness, both not wanting to talk business but knowing they must.

"Anann le u-gennin Legolas." Elrond spoke with much warmth in the Prince's native tongue.

Legolas showed the joy upon his worn face.

"Glessen an achened le." His expression changed as the topic they both avoided but must bring up arouse. "I wish my visit could be under better circumstances."

Legolas searched Elrond's eyes for evidence of folly. Perchance the elf lord was under this witches spell! Elrond grinned, because for an elf; Legolas's motives were transparent upon his face.

"Avaro naeth, Legolas. I am not under any spell."

Legolas let out the breathe he had been subconsciously holding in. Although the Prince was embarrassed, mostly he was relieved. He lifted his eyes sheepishly to Elrond ever present stare.

"I was never one to deceive."

Elrond laughed at this, and stood along side of Legolas near the balcony's edge. He crossed his hand behind his back and his manner became somber after some silence.

"Your task is very grave. I will not be false."

"Aye." Was the response. Legolas turned his head. A gulp caught itself in his throat as the question that had been festering on the end of his tongue begged for an answer. The disgust he had for the vile creature that would be his charge and responsibility for the uncertain future worried him. Legolas wanted to be prepared, as all warriors yearned to be.

"How foul is the creature, for I need to know how to handle her."

Elrond, unknown to Legolas, had to stop the smile that wanted to creep up his face. He wished Legolas could know Kohana's true origin even though it would be folly. The girl would be miserable in Mirkwood without an ally of some kind. However, that was her road. Kohana wouldn't hurt a fly, although her temper might anger the Prince.

Elrond reminded himself to talk to the girl about that, for Prince Legolas also bore a mighty temper.

"Come, Legolas. We will talk of these grave things at a later time." Elrond put his arm around the confused Prince.

"Come Prince! Now is the time of merriment!"

Legolas nodded and let the elf lord lead him to the great hall.

There would be much feasting this night.

* * *

The great hall was filled with the light from lanterns, the tables filled with all sorts of delectable foods. Elf maidens escorted by their beaus scattered about the courtyards while musicians played their lyres and sung tales of old.

Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Lord Elrond sat at the table of honor overlooking the festivities. Elrond clasped his hand over his daughter's slender palm and gave her a grin.

"I hope you enjoy the celebration, my child."

Arwen smiled back.

She was happy to be home. The past two days her brothers had filled her in on the details of the happenings of late. She was told of the witch child that dwelled in the far wing of the palace, as well as what the fate of the witch was.

She pitied the poor creature, for Elrohir spilled the secret to Arwen that the witch was not really evil, but actually just a child that knew too much of some vile secret. However, her father did not know that she was aware of this.

But the elf maid kept many things from her father.

She smiled at Elrond.

"I am most humble, Ada."

She loved her father with all of her being, but at this certain moment her mind was preoccupied with matters of the heart.

Estel had visited her while she was in the company of her Grandparents in the GoldenWood. Her soul ached to see his face once more.

Oh how she wished he would come home to Imladris!

Elrond stood from his place of honor. His gaze caused the room to hush in silence.

"Great Imladris!" Elrond reached for his daughter's hand. "How great a joy to have our beloved Even Star once again in our sacred realm!"

There was great cheer throughout the hall as Arwen nodded humbling.

"Let us feast and make merry this eve! Welcome, all friends and distant travelers to our halls!"

Elrond nodded to Prince Legolas, who in turn raised his glass to the elf lord.

"My Lord Elrond! May your house be filled with joy of the heavens!"

All at the feast lifted their glasses and cheered.

Elrond nodded, and the festivities began.

As roasted boar, sweet meats, elfish wine and fresh fruits were brought out for the masses to enjoy, in the center of the great hall musicians entertained and acrobats dazzled the crowd with their art.

All seemed to enjoy the merriment.

* * *

Kohana could hear the music and the laughter from her garden. She spent most of the night packing for the next day's travels.

Meanwhile, the seamstress that had sewn Kohana's gowns when the girl had first come to Imladris now spent the night crafting traveling attire for her, as well.

While Kohana sat in her garden taking in the last of Rivendell she could under her limited time, the seamstress sat in her chamber sewing till the wee hours of the morning sewing trousers and tunics for the girl.

Thoughts of home crept into the girls' brain. Thoughts of lazy mornings listening to elvish voices outside her window and lazy afternoons writing under the trees in her garden flooded Kohana's mind.

She would never see this place again. She would never see home again, for that matter.

Kohana folded her hands together as tears flowed freely. Her hair swept around her face as the echo of her sobs filled the garden.

The breeze blew as the elf warrior looked upon the girl. His heart ached to comfort her.

Reason told Glorfindel that Kohana was distraught child and it was his duty to take care of her.

Deep down, his other motives demanded to be heard.

"Do not weep child." Glorfindel stood under the archway dividing his world from hers.

Freedom from shackles.

The girl's shoulders arched.

Kohana raised her head as her breath caught itself. She sniffed and wiped her nose as she stood up.

This was not very ladylike, but Glorfindel thought it cute none the less.

Kohana stood with her hands clasped. She noticed that the elf lord wore a gilded tunic and his hair lay in adorned braids pulling his hair back.

She thought it ironic that an elf could wear braids and a golden shirt and still managed to look hot.

Elves.

Somehow it also warmed her heart. As Glorfindel approached her he clasped her hands into his own. His heart betrayed his head, for her hands felt quite well in his.

For the first time in his life, Glorfindel was nervous. His eyes locked with hers and she nervously grinned back.

It was then that he realized that he didn't need to say anything, but just return the grin and hold her.

As the two stood inches apart grasping each other's hands the lights and music faded away. Glorfindel watched as Kohana's face peered into his own with a look of tenderness. The glow from the torches that light the garden glowed on side of her face, deepening her features.

It was at that moment that he saw her as a woman, and not a girl. His arms invited her in, and she complied. She leaned into his chest and rested her head. Her eyes closed as his heartbeat became her own and she sucked in her breathe as Glorfindel began to sing.

He sung of longing and sorrow.

She had no idea what it was about, but his voice soothed her to the core.

Kohana would have melted in she could.

The elf and the young woman stood there in an innocent embrace as their beating hearts joined the fireflies and the night sundered on.

They stayed that way until both were snapped out of their trance.

As fireworks lit up the dark sky, playing with their reflections, Kohana sighed.

"I will miss you." She whispered.

Glofindel looked down at her face.

"Aye." He sighed. His hands placed themselves along the sides of her head.

His lips met the crown of her head and lingered there until his breath reached his mouth again.

Kohana's eyes remained closed until she felt his warm no longer.

She opened her eyes to find herself alone in the darkness of her garden.

* * *


	18. likeness with animosity

_**The Passing**_

Likeness with Animosity

* * *

Kohana held an elven cloak as she peered into the mirror before her.

A woman she did not recognize stared back at her. She had always envisioned herself as a young girl, due to most of elves around her exceeded her age by millenniums. Her sun bleached hair rested over her shoulders and pulled into a low ponytail. Her tan skin was garbed in tight breeches, white linen tunic, and belt that hung on her hips. Thankfully, Kohana had engineered a makeshift bra herself, for the seamstress had proved difficult to persuade into making one.

She had aged in her face.

Her almond shaped green eyes held more shadows that she could remember having before she arrived in middle earth. Her hands had become callused from holding a bow, and working on the little garden she had made for herself in her spare time.

Kohana's youthful beauty had faded. It was molded and stretched, as if time had rearranged it. Her hands came up to her face, as if to trace the pattern of her change.

Her trance was interrupted by a sound behind her.

Elrond entered the girl's room. His hands were clasped behind his back in proper elvish form, and he held much concern in his face.

"Are you ready, child?" He looked into the girl's eyes.

Kohana nodded solemnly. She walked over to her bed where her traveling bag lay. The bag contained and extra change of clothing, a comb, soap, her journal, and small cloths for her monthly flows.

Being a woman sucked, especially when you were about to travel with a bunch of men that won't understand why you have to stop every few hours to relieve yourself.

Stupid elves.

Elrond ushered her out of her chamber and she continued to pace herself beside him as they walked through the corridors of the palace.

"Kohana?"

The girl looked at Elrond. He turned to her with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Try to behave yourself, girl. Do not talk unless spoken to." The elf lord paused. "Remember, these elves will despise you."

"Like I could forget." Kohana murmured. She ached at the thought of traveling will these stupid elves that would probably hate her, not speak to her, and treat her like she didn't exist.

As Kohana and Elrond arrived at the main hall of the palace the two were met by Glorfindel. The palace seemed to be deserted, as guards lined the perimeter around her.

Elrond was putting on the facade that Kohana was dangerous.

"I will prepare the Mirkwood party for departure."

'There was much to tell the Prince', Elrond thought. The elf lord nodded to Kohana and Glorfindel as he left. Kohana let out a sigh.

Glorfindel pretended he hadn't heard it. With the absence of Elrond, and the three amigos of to the side along with the rest of the guard, Glorfindel relaxed.

"You will be fine, young one." He assured the obviously nervous girl. Kohana looked at him and gave a strained sigh again.

She reached to her chest and unhooked the cross that hung around her neck. She stared at the necklace for a minute or two as the emerald and diamonds glimmered under the torch's light. Slowly she raised her head to look at the elf before her. She reached for his hands and laid the jewelry inside them. He looked at her in confusion.

"Take care of it for me." She smiled at his confusion, "I have no need of such finery in the darkness of Mirkwood."

Glorfindel nodded.

"I will return the ornament when we meet again."

Both knew there were slim chances of seeing the other again, but held onto the false hope that fate might change.

Both stood in silence in the hallway for a time.

Kohana analyzed every line, every curve of Glorfindel's face. It was if she stared at the elf long enough his form would be implanted into her brain. He reached up and found a strand of her hair.

Both where snapped into reality as Elrond returned.

"It is time, Kohana."

Kohana lifted the hood to her cloak. She followed Elrond through the doors where fate awaited to change her path once again.

* * *


	19. tension

_**The Passing**_

Tension

* * *

Legolas looked in anticipation at the rising sun.

The party must depart soon, for their road was long and perilous.

The Prince was once again outfitted with his earth-toned tunic and breeches, elven cloak, and heavily armed with his arrows, quiver, long bow, and various knives. His chiseled features seemed focused and calm, while under his skin the wise and mature elf was aching in worry.

The burden was now all his to bear.

Legolas observed his men as they stood waiting for his command. Amroth was positioned next to him with his hands folded in a calm manner as he stared at the sky. Both siblings were in their own thoughts at this moment.

Lord Elrond had reviewed Legolas earlier on the best route in which to return home, and reminded the elf warriors that they would be escorting a woman in their party.

They would have to slow their pace.

Legolas sighed. He worried at what a vile creature he would have to endure for the next few months. Elrond had never answered his question about the witch.

Was she that retched of a monster? At the festivities the night before Legolas and Amroth had asked Elladan what he knew of the witch. Conveniently, Elladan had changed the subject and 'had pressing matters to attend to'.

How convenient.

Legolas heard footsteps approaching. His eyes caught the glimmer of a black form approaching the waiting party. The grip he held on the strap of his quiver tightened and his eyes closed in anticipation.

Here we go.

* * *

Elrond had ordered Kohana hooded, atop her horse, Amras, and to be lead by Glorfindel beyond the borders of Imladris. He did not want to cause a fuss in the perimeter of his dwelling. Kohana watched as Glorfindel talked to her horse in Elvish.

Ahhhh. The ways of elves.

She glanced toward the trail before her as the elf tensed at her side. She spotted the Mirkwood party waiting ahead with their arrows drawn. Kohana openly caught her breath. Glorfindel took her hand in his while his face remained focused on the road ahead.

"Valar tirir le." He squeezed her hand and then quickly dropped it to his side once again.

* * *

Legolas watched as the hooded figure approached his party. Amroth and he cautiously walked over to Glorfindel who stood expressionless beside the halted animal.

"Aiya Maicacano. May you have blessings for your service in this sinister trial." The prince greeted the elf lord.

"Suilannad otornonya vorima." Glorfindel bowed. "Namarie."

The elf lord left Legolas and his party to their prisoner. Legolas did not quite know how to go about getting down to business, but trained all his life to be a leader with absolute authority, he ordered elves around the perimeter of the captive.

Although he tried not to show how flustered he was, the prince approached Kohana's horse. He looked into the animals eyes, and began to sooth it in elvish. He was asking the horse to follow his party into the forest and into the depths of Mirkwood.

Although a prince would not under normal circumstances beg a horse, Legolas (like most elves) greatly respected animals and wished for the animal to cooperate.

Although the rider was an evil creature, if the bearer of the evil creature was on his side, it would make controlling the prisoner far easier.

* * *

Kohana was going to die of boredom.

Walking before her was a trail of green clad elves that all looked like elongated Ken dolls with Barbie's hair. They seemed to glide through the forest with ease. Her hood did not allow her to see many of them, just the ones walking close to her feet. Every now and again they would talk amongst themselves in some foreign elvish she didn't recognize, and change position, or laugh, or nod.

She really wanted to talk to them, too, but Kohana wasn't ignorant. These elves would just think she was casting some 'voodoo' on them or something.

She hated these Mirkwood elves.

* * *

Amroth joined Legolas toward the front of the line.

"When shall we stop, muindor nin?"

Legolas smiled at his brother. Although he had a lot on his mind, the prince tried to lighten the mood.

"What, Amroth? Are you tired?" He teased with a wide grin. Amroth punched his brother playfully in the shoulder.

"No, but I am sure the woman-creature is."

Legolas became serious once more at the mention of his prisoner. He looked to the sun above the trees. Its light was far west and twilight was fast approaching. Legolas wasn't used to stopping this early, but Elrond had warned him that things would be different with this witch-girl.

"We will stop ahead and set up camp for the night." Amroth nodded and walked toward the back of the pack to inform the other elves of the coming halt.

* * *

Kohana was counting how many trees she pasted in a minute.

Yup- she was that bored.

Suddenly her horse came to a halt and the elves around her stood in attention. She didn't know what was going on, so she did the only thing any other would do.

Kohana lifted the hood from her head to find out.

All around her stood Mirkwood elves, and to her amusement, all were wide eyed. One elf in particular stood out that was walking toward her. His hair flowed freely in the wind while his piercing blue eyes bore into her own. She stared directly into them in defiance as her heart beat quickened under his stare. He angered her with is obvious distain of her presence.

The words of Elrond rang in her ears. 'Behave yourself, Kohana!'

Alas- Kohana's temper got the best of her. She jumped off Amras with a bounce and clasped her hands together as Legolas stood before her.

More like towered over her, actually. She puffed her chest out a bit, and stuck her head up in defiance. She tried to hide the fact that her legs were shaking under her cloak.

Prince and girl stared a moment longer until he broke the silence.

"Tolo!" Prince Legolas commanded. Kohana gave him a blank stare.

'What the crap does that mean?' she wondered. Soon she found out. Two elves grabbed an arm, and ushered her to a spot beneath a tree.

"Havo dad!" one said while pointing to the ground. Kohana sat, and after some time, was given her travel bag and then left alone. The elves went about themselves starting a fire, rolling out their sleeping pallets, and gathering in groups to converse.

Kohana shrugged, took off her cloak, folded behind her back as sort of a cushion, and fished out the journal in her knapsack as well as a charcoal stick.

As the girl wrote, eyes observed her from afar.

Tension was in the air.

* * *

Notes:

Valar tirir le- Valar be with you.

Aiya Maicacano- greetings blademaster


	20. a walk in the light

_**The Passing**_

A walk in the light

* * *

My tidings for you: the stag bells,  
Winter snows, summer is gone.

Wind high and cold, low the sun,  
Short his course, sea running high.

Deep-red the bracken, its shape soon gone,  
The wild goose has raised its wonted cry.

Cold has caught the wings of birds,  
Season of ice—these are my tidings.

**Tain Bo Cuailgne (12th C Irish monk)**

* * *

His elven glaze studied her face from his perch. She shivered from the chill carried by the passing wind.

The girl was writing in her book. What could such a vile creature be writing?

Was it a book of spells? What evil lay within?

When Kohana had looked into his eyes as she dismounted her horse, Legolas had known this girl was the queerest creature he had ever come in contact with.

Her obvious defiance for his authority would be a problem. She didn't look threatening, but he had been warned of her spell to capture the heart.

He would give her no pity.

He did not see much beauty in her features. Legolas didn't think she was ugly. Actually, he found her attractive for a human; for he had heard they were harsh and worn from toil and labor. The Prince had actually never seen a woman before, but this girl could not come close to the beauty of the elven maidens he was used to. While Elven maidens had grace and had a slender fragility to them, the she-witch had a foreign shape of curves and muscle. Kohana had discarded her cloak and her arms and calves showed the benefits of Glorfindel's training. Her sun bleached hair hung around her shoulders while she scribbled in her journal.

Legolas would never admit it to anyone, primly himself, but this witch-girl intrigued him.

And he hated her for it.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I am writing you from under a willow tree. The chill of these elves is already pissing me off. I am already getting tired of their crap. The wind grows colder, and we have moved farther from my refuge. I miss Glorfindel so much already._

_The curtains of these giant trees are the only privacy I have. Beyond them I see the shadows of elves going about there business._

_How bored could I possibly get?_

_Namarie,_

_Ana_

Kohana lay under the solitude of her tree as the last light of the sun graced the sky. Her hands grasped the cloak around her and her breathing became soft and rhythmic.

Meanwhile Legolas sat near his brother in the darkness. Their elven sight needed no aid from a campfire.

"She is asleep." Amroth whispered, "Her breathing has slowed."

Legolas nodded and relaxed a little. He had been afraid that the she-witch would have tried an escape of some sort. Her demeanor seemed calm but the gleam of defiance he had seen earlier has boiled his blood.

Legolas was proud of his heritage. Elves represented everything good in Middle Earth, and his title as prince had always demanded respect. For the first time in his millennia of years, a being had challenged it, and it was a girl.

A GIRL!

He did not like this mission at all. His mind went back to his beloved Mirkwood.

It had been a cloudy and dismal day that Legolas had been summoned by the royal council. He had been practicing his archery in the forest of black and gloom. It was a funny thing that Legolas loved the gloom of his home. The Prince was not morbid or depressed, but rather grateful that the forests crawling of evil things taught him to be scared of nothing. The wilderness of Mirkwood was the best training ground for a warrior, and Legolas was thankful for the opportunity to sharpen his skills.

His form had snaked its way around a tree as his eyes found the target. The giant spider crawled through the underbrush as Legolas raised his bow. Just as his arm was about to let his arrow fly a noise behind him made his reflexes spring into action. He released his arm and grabbed his dagger all in one fluid motion and in less than a second it was at Amorth's throat.

"Dartho!" Legolas's younger brother yelped. Legolas sighed and released his dagger that lay against Amroth's throat.

Legolas relaxed as he grinned at his sibling. "Amroth! You try and you try, but you will never sneak up on me!"

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you!" Amroth was obviously disheveled at Legolas's remark, "I was trying to fetch you, for Father has summoned you to the council this eve."

Legolas's face drew up a look of curiosity. His father had let the him sit in on council meetings in the past, but had never requested that he be in attendance. Amroth's dark features drew an annoyed expression as his older brother gathered his thoughts. Amroth wished that he, too, had been asked to attend the council meeting.

Legolas looked to his brother after much thought and realized he was stalling. He quickly placed his dagger back in its holder and slung his bow about his back.

"U-chenion." Legolas added as the two elves made their way through the forest.

"Nae, neither do I . . ." Amroth stated ask he jumped rock to rock with like cat like grace. "All I know is Gandalf the Grey arrived his morn."

Their steps made no footprints as they reached the clearing in which the mighty and vast stone palace emerged from the cavernous beds of stone and lit the gloom of the wilderness. The palace of Mirkwood was dug into the granite and thick stone that rose along the mountainsides of the terrain that evolved from the forest beneath it. The engineering of the Mirkwood elves resembled the Native Indians that built their dwellings on the cliffs of red rock valleys and cave dwellings. From a distance the skylights of the chambers, corridors, and carved gardens of the palace grounds could be seen by the light they gave off to the night sky. The palace was surrounded by a large wall of stone with out looking posts that oversaw the protection of the rolling valleys that lay before it filled with villages of farmers and ranchers. During the daylight hours Mirkwood nobility would leave their stone dwellings within the palace to stroll about the valleys, shop in the marketplaces, and rest near the land protected by the watch towers.

Legolas and Amroth had arrived at the time in which the nobility were retiring to the palace for the eve.

The princes followed the noble lords and ladies through the gates that lead to the fortress within.

The stone that had engulfed the outside was inlayed with gold and marble in the interiors of the palace. Greenery and fauna surrounded every space inside the high skylights of the chambers and walkways cultivated by irrigation and plenty of sunlight during the day.

The brothers reached the palace beneath the canyon just as the sun had set in the west. Neither noticed as they continued to stride through cut stone paths and tunnels through the palace that all elves they passed bowed in respect. Legolas and Amroth had never known different. The two crossed the enormous grand hall, climbed the narrow staircases that lead to various chambers that scaled the mountainside and made their way to the North wing.

The elven maidens giggled and warriors bowed as the two made their way to the council room. Legolas arrived at the double doors lit by torches and looked to Amroth.

"I will see you at dinner, harthon cened le ennas."

Amroth grinned. "I hate being in public. I never get one moments peace. I can't help it if the elven maidens trample me . . ."

"Ahhh, my little brother- the heartbreaker."

The brothers griped each other's forearms in farewell, and Amroth parted down the hall to his quarters.

Legolas sighed, put on his 'authoritative' stance, and opened the doors to the meeting within.

The faces staring back at him had been grave.

The council had been of the gravest importance in general. He was told of a threat, one that may even exceed Gollum, and he was instructed that he must tame this beast.

"My son, you must not fail me." His Ada had said.

"She is of great evil." It was hushed.

Gandalf himself had looked into his eyes with severity.

This was very serious.

The prince did not attend dinner, but instead spend the eve boring over maps in the royal library and talking strategies with Amroth in his chamber until the wee hours.

A moth later the Prince found himself sitting among willow trees guarding a she-witch that could potentially harm all kind in Middle Earth.

The chill of the wind moved the braids that crowned Legolas's face.

His hands cradled his dagger as the rustle of leaves was heard nearby.

* * *

Notes:

U-chenion- I don't understand

Harthanon cened le ennas- I hope to see you there

Nae- alas


	21. a morning chat

_**The Passing**_

a morning chat

* * *

It is not only the poor who hunger. There is a hunger that all the treasures of the world cannot satisfy, and yet this hunger is for them. There is a thirst that all the streams of overabundance cannot quench, and yet this thirst is for them. I know very well that there is an anxiety, a secret, private anxiety, about losing.

Soren Kierkegaard

* * *

Kohana awoke to the scent of her mother in her dream.

If she could have picked a scent to live by, it would have been her mothers. Although Kohana had not been close to the woman, she could remember being held as a child and breathing in the scent of various perfumes mixed together.

Kohana's mother had held her on bony hips while she reading the paper or mixed a drink. Kohana had always wondered why it hurt to hug her.

It was a mix of bones stretched with skin.

Legolas sighed under his breath as he walked toward the willow tree. He would usually have one of his men arouse the sleeping she-witch, but as she was his charge- he would do the honors.

Legolas would never admit to himself that he was curious.

His ears sensed movement and he knew she was awake.

Great.

Kohana's thoughts were interrupted by movement in the branches that fell around her. The arrogant blonde elf entered through the curtains of the willow tree and looked upon her reclining form. His eyes pierced her behavior as their eyes met. She had never been around such intense elf in her life. Even Glorfindel had not been his severe.

Plus- he was really striking.

His blonde hair lay down his back, except for the braids that crowned his head. His face reminded her of a GQ model, but with almost glowing skin. His green tunic outlined a lithe form that encompassed beauty of its own.

For a being that was suppose to be beautiful and peaceful, as elves are suppose to be, he was failing on the lader.

Kohana gathered her belongings and stood to her feet. She was sick of being treated as an animal that could be commanded by gestures and one word commands alone.

'But these elves believe I am an animal.' She sighed.

The blonde elf turned to walk out of the willow canopy. Kohana decided to be bold.She had an agreement to stay silent- but she could break it just this once. So what if she was making a little trouble for herself?

"Elf!" she commanded.

Legolas turned around with shock and anger. She had the nerve to address him as an ELF! He gazed at her as she walked closer to him.

"May I at least know my capture's name?" She looked up to his face challengingly.

Legolas was very offended, to say the least.

The Prince quickly grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against the truck of the willow tree. His eyes bore into her own for what seemed ages.

It hurt Kohana to see how this elf's face seemed to distort into disgust at her.

"You will speak when spoken to!"

Legolas let go of Kohana as if the girl's skin was made of poison. He had seen the fear in her eyes and it confused him. How could compassion flood to his heart at her distress?

'She is a witch, you fool! She is casting a spell!'

Legolas quickly left the willow canopy in a huff.

Two warriors entered a second later and escorted Kohana to her horse.

The days seemed to mesh together as the elven party traveled deeper into the High Pass of the Hithaeglir Mountains.

* * *

Short chapter . . .

r/r!


	22. nothing but night and fireglow

_**

* * *

**_

The Passing

Nothing but night and fire glow

_And you know I see right through you _

When the world gets in your way

What's the point in all the screaming

You're not listening anyway.

from Acoustic #3 by The Goo Goo Dolls

Months before:

Kohana looked out the terrace below at the beauty of Rivendell.

'Another lovely morning!' She watched as the elves went about their day, wishing she had more freedom. As the hour turned to noon, Kohana was brought her lunch on the terrace, along with a letter addressed to her.

_Aiya Kohana, _

Suilannad! Manenna? I have news from Mithrandir. It seems that the plan he has put in action in Mirkwood has run into trouble. King Thranduil will not take you into his lands unless it is certain that you are not a threat to his people. Therefore, Mithrandir told the King that you made an agreement with me to not use your 'magic on anyone'. This should not be a problem-

In addition, you must become mute outside of Rivendell's walls or make up some language of your own. No one must be able to understand you. I have faith in you to do this.

Hold true to your promise.

Namarie,  
Lord Elrond

Kohana sighed at the news. She closed the parchment, and walked to the railing.

'At least all those Spanish classes came in handy . . .'she thought.

* * *

The winter chill had increased with the altitude, and Kohana found herself struggling to fight the force of the freezing wind. All around her elves made a make shift perimeter, keeping some of her protected from the elements, but to no avail, she faltered.

A few yards away, Legolas looked on with annoyance. Any fool could see the weak girl was pulling them behind.

_If she was such a powerful sorceress, why did the wind not obey her call?_

He watched as she swayed with the wind, bumping into the elves around her ungracefully. Out of the corner of his vision the Prince saw a flurry of movement.

A giant boulder came shooting down the side of the mountain, hitting a large rooted tree that had nestled itself on the side of the ridge, right above the girl. Before the she-witch could react Legolas watched in horror as the tree crashed on her, pulling both toward the edge of the cliff. The Prince latched onto the falling tree as it rolled over the edge of the cliff, grabbed the girl by her waist as his other hand dug his dagger into the soft earth of the cliff. Together the Prince and girl hung over the side of the mountain until some of the elven party could bring them up to safety.

Amroth looked on as both Prince and girl were heaved up to safety, and as they collapsed on the soft snow heaving and raged of breathe. After a moment, the Prince stirred, and looked to the unmoving form next to him. The witch seemed to have passed out, and as he moved her- he noticed the most sinister thing.

The snow on which she had laid was covered in blood.

Kohana felt like her skin was melting off like wax from a candle.

Pain would appear and disappear in waves, but every time she gasped or sighed from the sensations there would be an elvish voice soothing her.

One thing she had to admit about these people was, even as their prisoner- she was being treated fairly well. She would spend the next two days gathering her strength.

She awoke to someone touching her back. Acting on pure instinct, Kohana grabbed the hand that was touching her and rolled over while used the other hand to cover herself with a blanket. Kohana came face to face with the dark elf that had stared at her days before. He looked startled at her sudden action and a little embarrassed at her attempt to cover herself. She immediately snatched her hand back from the elf in embarrassment.

"Hodo vae?" The dark elf asked.

"Porque?"

The dark elf's face seemed to drain.

"Oh . . . do you speak the common tongue?" He knew Legolas wouldn't like him talking to the witch, but what harm could it do?

Kohana gave a wiry smile. She wanted answers from the only elf in the world that seemed to be talking to her. However- under the circumstances, she had to pretend she only spoke Spanish.

Well, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

Curiosity got the best of her.

"Te llamo?" She asked directly. She used her body language to try and make him understand. She pointed to herself over and over again, saying "Mi llamo Kohana." Then she pointed to him. He seemed to be getting what she meant after a little while.

'This is very odd' Amroth laughed to himself.

He sat across from her and folded his hands. He pointed to her, "Your name is Kohana."

"Si! Si!" She responded clapping her hands.

"My name is Amroth, the younger prince of Mirkwood."

Kohana's heart skipped a beat. She was suddenly very embarrassed by her behavior. Crap! She was talking to a prince! Why, of all the people, would a prince be escorting her to Mirkwood? Wouldn't they leave that to generals or less important people?

She wanted to ask prince charming why he was stuck babysitting her. Wasn't he suppose to be doing 'princely' things like going to balls and helping his family run their country?

Stupid monarchy.

Remember your manners, Ana!

Kohana smiled.

"Gracias, Prince Amroth."

She continued to grin, and clasped her hands in sincerity. That seemed to be a good sign so he nodded to her.

"I need to tend to your wounds. Would you mind laying back down?" He gestured to the blankets that lay in the courner of the tent, to her back, and then his healing supplies.

Obviously- she understood what he said, but Kohana had to act like his gestures where the only way she could communicate.

Why was a prince dressing her wounds?

"Ummm, ok."

'Crap!' she thought, 'I let one slip!'

'What kind of language was this girl speaking?' Amroth looked confused.

"I do not understand your speech."

Kohana grinned nervously. Thank you for modern slang.

Amroth just nodded.

Kohana laid back down on her stomach and exposed her back to the prince. Slowly Amroth took off the old bandages, and washed the cuts that had excreted fluid. Kohana winced at every touch and her eyes began to water.

Crap! Crap! Crap!

Her thoughts turned to home once again. Hope of seeing it was becoming more of a daydream that a goal in her mind. How long had she even been away?

Kohana was crying now, out of pain or loneliness she didn't know. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Amroth noticed her sobs and the way her back was heaving from them. His own heart seemed to be breaking with her as he continued to clean her back. His gut reaction told him to ameliorate her suffering, for no elf or, man for that matter, could stand to see a lady suffer. However, he couldn't do anything about it . . .she was his prisoner.

It was a cruel thing for any warrior with honor.

Legolas wished this nightmare would end. Months before, in the royal counsel room of Mirkwood King, he had been told many details that had not be revealed to his brother. That was his burden as heir to the throne. Gandalf had informed the Prince that the she-witch had made a pact with Lord Elrond. This agreement stated that she would not use her dark arts against any of the forces that would escort or imprison her in Mirkwood. In return, the witch would be kept alive, and freed after Sauron's threat of Middle Earth had pasted.

Legolas stood outside the makeshift tent, listening to the sobs of the witch.

'The girl has betrayed a pact, and for that she will get hers.'

Meanwhile Kohana was trying not to sob so loud. There was a rustling of fabric behind her, and she felt a freezing draft. Someone had just entered the tent. She felt Amroth's closeness leave and it was replaced by a blanket being draped over her shoulders. Kohana tried her best stop the blanket from touching her wounds, but it was too late. She let out a hiss and cursed under her breath as they began to sting.

Remember to behave, Ana!

Kohana stood up and flung around in furry.

"Who's BRIGHT IDEA was it to cover open wounds with a blanket-"

"Oh no! Oh no!" He head screamed.

Suddenly she had come face to face with "Mr. Mean". At least that is what she dubbed him the first time she saw him.

He was the elf that was in charge- and she really didn't like him. His blonde hair was a little disheveled from the artic winds outside, and he seemed to radiate the coldness as well. Usually the expression on his fair face was one of authority that demanded respect, but the face that stared down to her now was livid with anger.

"YOU WILL SPEEK WHEN SPOKEN TO!" He boomed.

Kohana's mouth dropped. She had never been so afraid of someone in her life!

This guy was mental!

"Uhhh. . .I ummm . . ." She started to mumble. She was silenced by his piercing glare.

Legolas motioned for Kohana to sit back down, and she quickly slumped back to the floor. Amroth looked at her in horror. He had been deceived, for she had pretended to not understand his tongue.

The two Princes started heatedly speaking in their dialect while she sat in a heep of blankets on the floor.

"SILENCE!" Legolas commanded to Amroth.

"Nan Belain Legolas!" Amroth threw his hands up in frustration. Still glaring at his brother from a distance he exited the tent.

Did he say LEGOLAS? Oh my God- I have screwed up everything in middle earth!

She watched as the proud elf turned to look her in the eyes. With hands clasped behind his back and a fierce expression on his face he lowered himself in front of her.

"Listen, she-witch. You may have enchanted others with your evil ways, but I am not fooled." He lowered his face inches above her own. "I do not care what agreement you had with Elrond- I do not care if you die in these mountains- I will be watching every move you make. " His eyes where filled with fire as they challenged hers. He lowered his head closer to hers and in the most hushed whisper to her ear he spoke.

"And mark these words, girl- I will kill you myself if you hurt the ones that I love."

* * *

Scary leggy- ehhh? Poor Kohana!

What do ya think? r/r!

Notes:

Suilannad- greetings

Manenna- How are you?

Nan Belain- By the Valar!


	23. hope

_**The Passing**_

Hope

_

* * *

Sometimes when I'm lonely,_

Don't know why,

Keep thinkin' I won't be lonely

By and by.

Langston Hughes

* * *

Years ago the wind had not been as harsh on the young prince. To even think about it now held the ache of sorrow. It had all happened quickly and painfully on a summer morning. 

The Queen rode bareback as an army of Mirkwood elves encircled her. Her eyes caught a glance of the hooded figure in the background a she let out a gasp.

Legolas and Amroth rain around the palace grounds, and dashed in and out of the narrow corridors. Legolas had just seen his 500th year, and was already training in swordplay and archery on the practice fields. His golden hair was braided in a warrior fashion, and his fair skin had a hint of rosy ness from daily practices in the sun. This was a somewhat unfair advantage over his baby brother, who was looking forward to his 300th birthday in a few months. Legolas used his newly developed strength to easily overtake Amroth, who (bless his soul) just wanted to impress his older brother. The echoes of wooden swords pasted throughout the castle and the Princes pretended they were great warriors fighting the most intense battle.

"This way, Muindor!" Amroth called to Legolas. The two boys ran toward the far west wing of the castle as they continued to sword play. Legolas quickly pinned his brother and pushed his head sideways onto the planked ground.

"Firo, ulunn!" Legolas yelled as he pushed his wooden sword against Amroths neck. Amroth squealed as his face began to turn red in frustration.

"Orvelethron!" Amroth squeaked.

"You'll regret that!" Legolas grinned and put more pressure on his little brother. Amroth's face was turning purple and tears begun to run down his checks.

"Do you yield?" Legolas yelled. Amroth shook his head violently.

He was stubborn at first, but quickly nodded in defeat once he saw no escape.

Legolas ruffled Amroth's dark hair and jumped off his stomach. The Prince was about to rub in his victory even more when he noticed something odd.

The castle was silent.

"Where is everyone?" He asked out loud. Amroth noticed the sudden change in Legolas and quickly stood up beside his brother while still rubbing his neck.

"Man?"

"Come on!" Legolas began to run down the corridors toward the heart of the palace with his brother trying to keep up. The boys pushed their way through the crowd that gathered in the grand hall. In the center of the crowd was a terrifying sight.

The world seemed to be in slow motion as the boys saw their mother covered in a pool of blood as she lay in the center of the hall. The Queens blood mingled with the golden polish of the floor, and all that could be heard where the weeping of the Mirkwood people. The King stood above his Queen with his hands clenched as his sides as he gazed at his dead wife. His expressionless face turned sorrowful as his eyes met those of his sons.

Amroth ran to his mother's body, and rested his head on her belly and cried. His sobs filled the grand hall as Legolas stood nearby in his own world of sorrow. His piercing blue eyes gazed at the death on his mothers face, and the dried blood that mingled with her raven black hair. He knelt next to his sobbing brother- and while his right hand rested on Amroths back, his left palm reached for his mothers face and he ran it delicately across her cheek.

Legolas's eyes came up to reach those of his fathers- and there they stayed as the King feel to his knees before his dead wife and wept.

The Prince awoke with a cry. His heartbeat was thumping in his ears, and tears covered his face. Legolas pulled his blanket from around his legs were it had been tangled, and moved it to his bear chest which shivered as the chill of night crept in. He lay in his dark tent as the wind howled outside mixed with rain and thunder.

Many sleepless nights Legolas had tried to keep the memories from his childhood at bay. Little bits would ooze in like salt on a wound and make his emotions fester. This night had been the worst in a long time.

Legolas seemed to age hundreds of years after the murder of his mother. He held the tougher older brother facade as Amroth would creep into his chamber most nights and cling to him crying, months after their mother's passing. How Legolas wanted someone to hold him, too! His emotions only ran free in the solitude of his own chambers and in the wee hours of the night as he lay in his bed.

He clung to the scent of his mothers things, and tried to remember her voice. Every time he saw Amroth laugh he could see his mother's smile peering back at him.

To be so weak and yet pretend to be so strong was such a burden for the young prince.

* * *

Kohana stayed clear of the royals the rest of the trail through the mountain pass. By the time the party reached the edge of the mountains and entered the dense forest of Mirkwood, her wounds had fully healed, and her stamina had grown. Sadly- this meant nothing, because more elves with horses were waiting for them as they entered the Mirkwood realm.

Suddenly, Kohana found herself back on a random horse and into the creepy Mirkwood Forest.

'They didn't call it MIRKwood for nothin'.' She thought as the elves traveled two by two down the narrow pathway. To either side of her was dense black forest and eerie sounds of creatures she couldn't even imagine.

Legolas was comforted by the re-enforcements that joined their party toward the end of their journey. With the new troops were many of his cousins and childhood friends, which gave the Prince more reassurance.

"Mae tollen na mar!"

Legolas's cousin, Huor, quickly caught up with the prince, and the two grasped forearms in greeting.

"Glassen an achened le, Huor!" Legolas smiled as he looked around. "My heart has ached for my home."

Huor hushed his voice. "Hir, there have been reports from scouts that you are being followed."

Legolas thought for a moment. "Then we need to be extra cautious. Order a few elves to fall behind the party to watch the rear. We will send a few to ahead of us, as well." Legolas looked sternly at Huor and pointed to the hooded figure seating on one of the horses, "But above all else, we must watch our cargo."

The only elves that knew they were escorting a girl were the Princes and elven party that traveled to Rivendell two months ago.

All were sworn to secrecy.

Huor and his troops were expecting a chest, or a wagon of some sort, filled with jewels, or a magic stone.

Not a person!

"My Lord, I do not understand. We are escorting a PERSON?"

"Do not be fooled, cousin. This is no mere person, but a grave creature I have been forced to endure for the last month. I can not disclose any more information to you- but trust me, do not let your guard down."

Legolas nodded to his cousin, and quickly found Amroth with new orders.

"Brother, I need you to travel ahead with Huor to warn my father that we arrive in a week." Amroth nodded and started to gather his things while Legolas made more arrangements with the new elves under his command.

Unluckily, he missed one.

Aruin, one of the new elves to join the party was surprised to see a lone elf atop one of the Mirkwood horses with his head down. Trying to be cordial, Aruin walked over to the elf to say help.

Kohana was sitting on her horse and fiddling with her tunic. Suddenly, one of the elves patted her on the back saying, "Mae tollen na mar, maethron. Why don't you get off that horse and grab some stew. I'm sure your journey has been hard, but do not fret, we will be home soon."

Kohana snorted under her cloak. What the crap is going on! Now they are being nice to me? She flung off her hood as she jumped off her horse to stare the face of a very confused Aruin.

Before she new it, someone had grabbed her from behind and was hulling her off kicking and screaming into the woods. Kohana was furious! It wasn't HER fault some elf was misinformed!

"Who the HELL is caring me? Let me down!" She screamed, but to no avail her captor just kept on walking.

Are we near water?

Her ears perked up to a gurgling sound and the cool mist on her body.

Suddenly she was dumped on the ground with a thud. She looked up to the face of Legolas.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my men! Is that clear?"

"He talked to me!" She screamed.

Kohana bounded back up to continue screaming at him, but he quickly pushed her back down.

"Is that CLEAR!" He yelled again. Kohana's eyes got wide at his glare, and she nodded. She would rather agree with him, than be on his bad side. Legolas folded his arms and smirked.

"Now that we have that clear- I brought you to this river to bathe. Do not try to escape, for I know this terrain like the back of my hand. That would be a very foolish thing to do."

Kohana was excited about a bath, but the Prince standing there confused and scared her.

"Ummm, Legolas? Are you going to just stand there and watch, or could you give me a little privacy?"

Kohana was afraid, because the Prince's face got very red and she couldn't gauge what he was going to do.

Legolas was mortified.

'WATCH her!' His head screamed.

Witch or not, she was still a maiden, and the idea made his heart race and a huge heat spread around his face. He tried to mask his embarrassment with anger.

"How dare you suggest such a thing! I will be on the other side of that tree." He begun to walk away when he stopped and realized that he had missed something in the conversation due to his embarrassment.

The witch called me by my name! The Prince turned around.

"And you will address me as My Lord!"

Kohana begun to take bits of clothing off as she walked closer to the water.

"Your not MY Lord . . ." she muttered under her breathe.

Legolas heard it of course, but chose to ignore it. He was tired, and confrontations with her always gave him a headache.

* * *

Kohana realized this was the second time in middle earth that she had bathing in a river.

And it was only those two times.

Accept this time she didn't have soap.

Ewwwww.

Kohana thought about Legolas as she floated on the current of the river. She was sandwiched between two rocks, so she only felt a slight push of water on her back.

What a prick!

'Hummmm, he was handsome, though.' She thought. 'Not as wise looking as Glorfindel, but then, Glorfindel is much older.'

Kohana remembered his character in the Lord of the Rings movies.

Legolas's face was different than the film, obviously, and in the novels Tolkien got his personality all wrong. Well, from what she could remember from the books, his personality was never mentioned- really.

Plus- I'm sure his personality is much more agreeable when he doesn't hate you . . .

* * *

Kohana finished dressing and called for Legolas to come back out. He had been listening from behind his tree for a sign that she was trying to escape, but surprisingly she stayed right by the river the whole time.

'I must have really scared her.' He grinned to himself. The prince turned around to see a very wet girl standing on the other side of the tree looking annoyed.

"Come, she-witch." He ordered as he began to walk into the dark woods once again.

". . you could at least call me by my name." Kohana retorted under her breathe.

Legolas ignored her and continued walking. As the elf and girl traveled closer to camp, Legolas's noticed he wasn't hearing any elves at the campsite. The hairs on his arms pricked up.

'I have had this feeling before.'

The Prince quickly scooped Kohana over is shoulder and continued walking.

"Hey! What makes you . . ." She begun to flail about.

He shushed her with a pinch on her leg.

"There is something suspicious going on, and I don't need you trampling around to give us away to whomever is out there!" He whispered.

As they arrived in camp Legolas dropped Kohana to her feet. Only we the two looked around did both gasp.

All around the campsite lay the bodies of elves.

Kohana covered her mouth before she could scream. Never had she seen so much death.

Legolas quickly grabbed a quiver and bows from a fallen warrior, and pulled Kohana toward him. He threw her on her knees and pointed an arrow to her neck.

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS." He yelled.

His eyes could have killed her, if the arrow did not. Kohana knelt there sobbing, and shoke her head profusely while trying to form sentences.

"No! No! . . . .Oh God!"

Legolas notched his arrow, but then noticed the girl's wide eyes as they glanced behind him to the distance.

'What was she looking at?'

He had been taught to never loose eyesight with your enemy, so in one smooth motion, he pulled the girl in front of him, and held a dagger to her throat.

His eyes can up to met the most terrifying sight. This was his true enemy.

The Nazgul slowly, like ghosts, appeared from the shadows around them.

This is how I will die, the Prince thought. Surrounded by Nazgul, the two gazed at their fate.

* * *

Notes:

My brother- muindor

Die, hideous creature- firo, ulunn!

Man- what?

Welcome home- Mae tollen na mar!

It is my joy to see you again- glassen an achened le!

Hir- my lord

Maethron- warrior (solider)


	24. the opposite of fear

_**The Passing**_

The opposite of fear

* * *

_People justify preparations for war as security measures because they are anxious in the face _

of oppression and danger. They fear injustice and the loss of freedom. Yet these very

preparations bring nothing but injustice and slavery. Those who fear do not have perfect love.

-Eberhard Arnold

* * *

Legolas pushed Kohana to the ground and had an arrow notched in one swift movement.

"Do not move an inch, witch. I will kill you myself before I let them take you." He seethed.

Kohana was coiled on the ground shaking. Was this elf crazy?

"Do you THINK I want to go with them!" She screamed.

Legolas wasn't listening to Kohana, though. He was more interested in figuring out how to fight and survive all of the Nazgul by himself. At this moment they appeared to be waiting for him to move. Their swords were drawn and they hissed in the most unnatural speech.

_"Give us the girl."_

There voices made Kohana's skin crawl.

Legolas raised his bow.

"You will have to kill me first."

Kohana watched everything in slow motion. The first thing on her mind was to run and hide. She could not let the Nazgul take her to Mordor. Sauron would torture her until she told them the future, and thus she would destroy an entire world.

Suddenly her heart raced at a new revelation.

There was more to this than just not being taken by the Nazgul! Legolas is a part of the Fellowship! I can not let him die!

Kohana thought she was going to be sick. She knew what she had to do. She would rather die than be taken by these evil things, . . .but she had to make sure Legolas would live. His life was ten times more important than her own.

Legolas launched a few arrows at his enemy, but they did not even injure the cloaked ghosts. He proceeded to whip out his long knives and prepared to fight to the death. The Witch King approached the prince with his sword crossing his face. The two quickly began swordplay as the other Black Riders quickly surrounded the two in a circle.

Kohana, meanwhile, ran to the nearest campsite and, trying to find anything to set on fire, begun to chunk things at the Wraiths. Two of the Wraiths turned to stop Kohana, but were met with flame being thrown at them.

"Stupid Ghosts!" she screamed while throwing more random objects.

Legolas did not know what was going on around him. While he was battling a Ringwraith, flames seemed to be dancing in the corners of his vision. Suddenly, a burst of flame sent Legolas and the Ringwraith flying.

"Opps! Sorry Legolas!" Kohana yelled. Maybe her aim wasn't as good as she thought.

Legolas looked up to see Kohana running to him with a torch in hand.

"Use this . . . They hate fire!" She yelled as she chunked the torch to him. Legolas continued to fight with the Witch King until Kohana chunked another torch in their direction.

Their swords fell to the wayside as hissing filled the air and Kohana threw more torches at the remaining Black Riders.

Legolas picked up a fallen sword, and reolized he had the Witch King's Dagger. He looked up to see one very pissed Witch King.

Swords clanked, the prince was pushed to the ground, and suddenly Legolas found himself without a weapon.

The Witch King raised his sword above the fallen prince.

Horrible hissing screams irrupted as Kohana threw fire at the Nazgul. The Black Riders were fleeing all around her, but as she looked to the distance.

"Noooooo!" she screamed.

Adrenaline must have kicked in, because the next thing she knew, Kohana was charging the Witch King with a torch in hand.

Kohana didn't know what happened next. Flying through the air with flame in hand, she ended up rolling with the Prince a few yards as the enflamed Witch King hissed in agony.

She saw the last Black Rider flee on his steed but still she lay motionless in the brush. She listened until the hoof beats and hissing died off and picked her head up.

She kept hearing moaning in her own ears, until she realized it was Legolas. She looked down to see blood covering his chest, and after falling on top of him, blood covered her own.

"Oh, God . . . Oh, God! Legolas! Can you hear me!" She quickly flipped him over.

She cradled his head with her hands and locked eyes with him. His face was contorted with pain.

"Heal me, witch!" He gasped as his hand came to his wound. "Please!"

Kohana shoke her head violently.

"Prince. I am not a witch! I can't heal you . . ." Kohana looked into his confused eyes. "but I can help you. What do you need me to do?"

"YOUR NOT A WITCH?" Legolas screamed.

"This is neither the time nor place for this discussion! We must get you help!" She placed his hand over his wound. "Apply pressure." Kohana quickly stood up and looked around.

"I'll be right back!" She yelled while running back to camp.

Her back ached from Legolas falling on top of her, and tears came to her eyes as panic swept in.

'If Legolas dies, I just killed one of the fellowship!' She thought. 'If he dies, the whole future of middle earth is changed.' Kohana looked around at the dark and creepy forest. "If he dies, I'm all alone!"

She sprinted to one of the fire circles. Suddenly Kohana heard a noise in the distance.

"Not again!" She screamed. However, to her relief, four horses emerged from the darkness.

Luckily, since the threat of evil had left the general area, a few of the Mirkwood horses had wondered back to camp. Kohana approached one, and after soothing it with kind words, she led it closer to a fire circle. Loading her knapsack, and scrounging around for other necessities, soon she had everything packed they would need.

Leading the animal to Legolas was not hard, either. Animals loved something about elves, because as soon as the horse picked up the Prince's scent, the animal was lick his face and nudging him.

Legolas quickly regained consciousness, and tried to sit himself up.

Bad idea.

The Price begun to moan in pain once more.

"Here, let me help you." Kohana soothed. "Put your arms around my neck." Legolas wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her back. She heard his winces and felt him shutter as he moved. Slowly the Prince was lifted to the standing position, and Kohana leaned him against the horse. Legolas struggled to whispered something in Elvish in the horses ear, and the animal replied by bended his front legs.

Kohana helped Legolas straddle the horse, and loaded blankets around him for comfort.

"Would it be easier if I rode with you?"

Legolas opened one eye and nodded solemnly. Kohana grabbed the Prince's quiver and bows, fastened them to her front, and straddled herself in front of Legolas. The Prince wrapped his arms around her middle for support, and rested his head against her back. Once everything was in place, the horse stood on his front legs, and awaited more orders. Kohana tapped the Prince's hands that were folded around her middle.

No response.

Kohana tapped again.

No response.

Kohana pinched.

Legolas let out a moan in her ear.

"Ummm, Legolas, I don't know where we are going . . . "Kohana looked around in a panic.

Legolas stirred for a moment, whispered something in elvish, and once again fell unconsciousness.

* * *

Luckily, the horse must have understood, because soon the pair was on there way through the depths of the forest.

Kohana prayed more than she ever had in her entire life that first night. Pain shot threw one of her arms, and she felt wetness and a dull ache. Later, she would realize wounds of her own. She must have been too panicked to notice before.

The two made their way threw thick forests of black. Kohana had never been more scared than her whole life. She would sooth the poor Prince by patting the hands that stayed at her stomach, and every time Legolas moaned she hushed him like a mother does her child. Kohana had never taken a first aid class, or had any knowledge of healing, but she knew the situation wasn't good.

Soon Kohana found herself in front of a big tree house. The horse had led the two injured causalities hours through the dark and spooky Mirkwood forest without much mayhem. However, as Kohana looked at the ladder that led up to the tent-ish looking treehouse she let out a mock snort.

'How am I going to get Legolas up there?'she thought.

Deciding not to waste any more time, she nudged the prince with her shoulder. Soon he regained conciousness and moan a bit before he lifted his head from her back.

Legolas looked up at the treehouse above them.

"This was an outpost for the Mirkwood elves once. In my childhood it was my hideaway and playhouse." Suddenly Kohana felt him clench his side and moan.

"It should keep us safe for now." She retorted.

Kohana slide off of their steed, and assessed the situation.

"How are we going to get you up there?"

Legolas winced and sheepishly looked up.

"I will climb."

Kohana put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Are you crazy?" She walked closer to him. "I will carry you before I let that happen."

Legolas frowned and shook his head.

"You will help me climb, then. . ."

Kohana begrudgingly agreed and nodded slightly while brushing a fly away out of her face.

"Well, we best get started . . ." she whispered as Legolas hissed again from the pain of his wounds.

Kohana begun to gather their belongings bellow the rope ladder to bring up later. She turned from her work to see the Prince staring at her intensely from his perch on the horse. His eyes were puffy, and Kohana could honestly admit that he looked terrible at this moment, but she strained a smile to encourage him, anyway.

Legolas, in elvish, asked the horse to lower his front legs, and with Kohana's support, he weakly made it to the base of the treehouse while holding onto her shoulders. Kohana went around the outside of his body and put her hands around his. She counted to three, and the two started to slowly, segment by segment, to climb up the rope ladder that lead to the outpost.

As the two arrived at the top, Legolas keeled over on the outpost planked floor in ragged breaths, while Kohana looked around to see what to do next. The outpost was basically a big room with a cot in the right corner, two windows with shutters, some chairs, and a chest at the foot of the cot with linens laying on the lid. Along the left hand wall where shelves with boxes of supplies, which Kohana decided to go through later.

Kohana helped Legolas to the cot, and put a pillow under his head. The Prince quickly pasted out once more, and this left Kohana time to bring up the rest of there belongings.

She had come across a kettle in the corner and after a quick walk she had found a stream near by the outpost. Looking through the supplies that had been in the shelves on the far side of the room, Kohana found needles, thread, cooking pots, canisters for food, and even a warmth hearth in the corner that had been build into the outpost.

After starting a fire, she boiled water and sterilized a needle. She also took one of Legolas's daggers and put it under the fire until it became red. The prince obviously had not been stabbed with a morgul blade (thank God!) but his wound still needed to be sterilized with the dagger.

Legolas flinched as he felt someone touch his wounds. He opened his eyes to see the girl staring back at him.

"I need to tend you your wounds." She said softly. He nodded as he let her rip his tunic with a knife. She wrung a steaming rag over a bowl in her lap and begun to wash his chest and face. She looked at his stab wound as she cleaned, and sighed at the sight of it. The wound was on his left side, just below the belly button, and about five inches. Kohana had never liked medical shows, or dissecting frogs in science class, but she had to heal this poor elf even though she was very, and I mean VERY grossed out.

She turned her head, to look Legolas in the eyes.

"What I am going to do is going to hurt . . .very badly. Here is a stick to bite down on."

Legolas huffed. He had very high tolerance for pain. However, he had never been burnt with a hot dagger.

Kohana shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

The prince nodded. Kohana raised her eyebrows.

'Ok . . . . .' she though annoyingly.

Kohana walked over to the hearth and retrieved the dagger with a rag around her hand because of the heat it gave off. She walked back over to Legolas's bedside and looked him in the eye.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

Legolas watched as Kohana brought the dagger to his wound.

The Prince moaned out in pain, and grabbed the frame under him automatically. He would not show weakness in front of this girl.

Kohana let off after a few seconds, took the dagger off the wound, and the Prince was lift stammering and ragged in breathe.

Kohana then took out the sterilized needle, some thread, and more warm towels. She washed his wound again, and looked up to see him staring at her once more.

"Who are you?" He asked as she begun to thread the needle.

Legolas was so confused. What was going on? He observed her manner many times and he had thought she was some horrible creature all the while.

But it now he was not so sure. Was her defiance for his authority because of the malice that flowed through her veins, or merely just because she appeared headstrong.

Kohana looked at him.

"I am just a girl that knows to much." She replied. "I can not tell you how . . . . but I know the future, and that is a threat to Middle Earth." Kohana paused. "Lord Elrond and Gandalf decided to pass me off as an evil sorceress that needed to be exiled to Mirkwood.

One: because I needed to be hidden from Sauron; I could be used for evil, and,

Two: because the creature Gollum is also being held by your realm. Am I correct?"

Legolas nodded solemnly.

Kohana strained another grin.

"I will answer more later, Prince . . but now I must sew your wound."

Legolas relaxed, and let her continue to thread her needle.

Absentmindedly, Kohana begun to hum a tune as she sewed, and Legolas closed his eyes.

The two found rest in the silence as the world swarmed around them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Queenie


	25. Legolas meet Kohana

_**The Passing**_

Legolas- meet Kohana

* * *

_Wandering the negligent paths  
-the soothing silence, _

The stillness and the veiled

The myriad living columns of the temple

The holy Sabbath morning

Incense and songs of birds  
in deep recesses

But most the delicate

smells fitting the soul

The sky aloft, seen through

the tree-tops

Walt Whitman

* * *

King Thandruil looked over the vastness of his kingdom below.

There had been no sign of the Mirkwood party as of yet.

A week and a half ago Amroth had arrived with his cousin to report the status of the venture. Now the kingdom waited for the arrival of their Prince, and King Thandruil paced the corridors of his chamber.

The Elf King held to the fair and graceful manner that was the common trait of his kind, but in the sanctuary of his private quarters he did not stand so tall. His proud demeanor withered with his worries.

The King looked to Amroth with a strained expression.

He studied his young son's features- so unlike his own, and so much like his wife's.

_Nerwen_.

Amroth leaned his back against a pillar and folded his arms.

"My Lord, I feel something very grave upon the horizon." He walked over to his father near the balcony. "They should have returned by now."

The King had never been known to have an affectionate side. Rather that hugs, he would smile at whoever had pleased him. In the same way- whenever he was worried, rather than show it, he gained a very strong temper.

The King turned to Amroth with a grave expression.

"We will give them another fortnight."

The father and son were interrupted by a bang at the door.

"Enter!" yelled the King.

As he turned around he was greeted by his Chief Advisor in great hast.

"My Lord, this just arrived for you." The King reached for the parchment in his Advisor's palm, but he did not yield it. The King looked up with confusion on his face.

"My Lord, that is not all." His Advisor added.

"It was sent by an Eagle."

* * *

Legolas awoke to the darkness of night and a dying fire in the hearth. The outpost glowed with the dancing of the ashes and tiny flame, causing shadows to expand and move at will.

His wound hurt badly, and pulsated an annoying ache. He looked around to find the girl, but had to look no further than the edge of his cot. She had fallen asleep with her head lying on his right calf, one hand on her lap, and the other with a rag still clutched in it next to his right foot.

He saw the scares on her left cheek, and the dried blood that covered her tunic and breeches. Her eyelids fluttered, and every now and then she sighed out of rhythm.

Her sleeping form reminded him of another.

Legolas had come by many adventures with Estel (Aragorn, Son of Arathorn), who remained his only human friend.

It amazed him how the man slept with his eyelids closed.

He observed this sleeping girl, and grinning, decided he liked her sleeping pattern better than Estel's. Less snoring.

The Prince remained still, for he did not want to awake the girl. Instead he stared at the ceiling and went through various options in his head to deal with this situation.

He didn't know if his brother and cousin had even made it to the palace. Had the Nazgul killed them along with the others? He knew eventually his absence would go noticed by the King, and soon winter would cover the land, making travel harder. The cool winds of autumn were already blowing. The pass through the Misty Mountains had chilled him to the bone, but soon even that would not compare to a Mirkwood winter.

Legolas soon exhausted himself and found his mind wandering though dreams of more peaceful subjects. The last ambers glowing in the hearth died out, leaving the two strangers asleep in the silence of the outpost.

* * *

Kohana arose with the dawn, and stretched as the forest awoke with her. She found that her pillow had been one of the Prince's legs, and after feeling a little embarassed, stood up to take care of the morning chores.

She climbed down the rope ladder, and after placing two buckets on either side of a long pole and balancing it on her neck, she walked to the scream near by. Along the way, the horse, now named Earane, walked along side her for company. Coming back with fresh water, she also brought up new kilning for a fire.

Cutting up vegetables and adding some dried meat from her rations, she started a stew for Legolas and cut dried biscuits into pieces for herself.

Carrying a bowl of water and air-dried linens to the cot, Kohana sat next to the prince and was about to wipe his face- until she was gripped with fear.

OH MY GOD! HE'S DEAD!

"Prince! . . . . Legolas!" She had begun to shake him. Tear poured down her face as she cried.

The Prince awoke at once and looked at the girl with alarm.

"What is it! What is the matter!" He looked at her in concern and grabbed her shoulders. The girl's face turned from terror to anger in a matter of seconds. She immediately stood up and begun to flail her arms about. Suddenly she turned to the Prince, screamed, and punched him in the arm- to his horror.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Legolas stared in bewilderment. 'Did she just PUNCH me!'

He rubbed his arm while still reeling from her madness.

"Girl! That was not necessary!"

Kohana sighed.

"You were sleeping unnatural! I thought you were dead!"

Legolas stared at her in confusion for a moment until he realized what she meant. When he had been injured, his eyes had closed from the pain and fatigue, but now that he was healing, he slept as all elves do- eyes open.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you . . .elves sleep eyes open."

Kohana huffed.

"Your eyes were closed yesterday!" She reminded him.

Legolas rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Yesterday I didn't have the strength to open them." He folded his arms in challenge. The Prince had never argued with a woman before, and it insulted him to do so.

Kohana sighed again, and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

Biting her lip, Kohana begun to wipe his face once more.

'Have it your way, high and mighty . . .' she thought.

"Good morning, Prince." She stated, like her outburst never even happened, while cleaning his chest. "I need to change your bandages."

Kohana slowly unraveled the old bandages that clung to Legolas's side. She washed his wound again, and dressed it with clean strips of linen. He watched her all the while with his intense stare.

"Would you mind not staring so?" Kohana stated while tying the last of the linen around his middle. Legolas looked at her strangely.

"I may not stare at you?" he asked.

"No."

Kohana walked over to the hearth to stir the Prince's stew. She poured some in a bowl, grabbed a ladle, and returned to the Prince's cot.

"Lunch is served." She stated handing him the stew.

Kohana walked to the ladder to climb down, but was stopped by the Prince's 'Halt!'

She looked up at Legolas, and walked back over to his side.

"You are angry with me?" Legolas asked.

Kohana folded her arms and sighed.

"I saved you from the Nazgul . . .I'm nursing you back to health- and I could have just left you, and yet you still treat me with no respect. . . .I'm not a witch, I don't want to kill you- yet you still loath me!" Kohana looked away. "You could at least ask my real name . . ."

Kohana continued to stand before Legolas as he stared out the window.

Elves had the luxury of immortality; therefore everything was pondered and analyzed. He had all the time in the world in which to think.

Kohana however- did not. She began to question whether or not he even heard her. She contemplated climbing back down the ladder, but was stopped by his eyes that rested back upon her.

She looked up to his intimidating stare.

"Why did you save me?" The Prince asked.

Kohana bit her lip, and tried to phrase an answer that would not reveal to much of her knowledge.

"You have a very important future- I could not let you die."

Legolas did not show any outward emotion, but under his skin he was disappointed. The Prince had hoped it would have been a more flattering answer, such as the girl fancying him, or such sanario. Not that he fancier her, but rather- this was the first woman he had ever met, and he figured she would immediately fall in love with him. Legolas did not think this because he was vain, but rather because he had seen the average male species- and lets face it- there is no competition.

Legolas looked at her.

"What is your name, Lady?"

"Kohana."

Legolas bowed his head.

"Thank you, Lady Kohana."

She smiled and nodded. Legolas grinned back and both stood in comfortable silence for a little while.

Legolas picked up his ladle and begun to eat his stew, and Kohana gazed out the window.

She had never seen a smile like that-

She thought of Tori and a grin crept onto her face. Her sister would never have believed that a breathtaking specimen such as Legolas was taking to_ her_. Boys had never paid attention to Kohana, and especially notattractive ones.

Although- Legolas wasn't per say 'Hot'. . . He was more 'striking' or 'alluring'. His strength and valor were canceled out by his delicate and graceful features. Kohana wasn't getting a 'thing' for the elf; she just couldn't help being attracted to his presence.

And it helped that he didn't hate her anymore.

When she gazed back at the cot, she found an open-eyed sleeping elf.

_He still looks dead to me_. She thought as she picked up his empty bowl that had been discarded on the floor.

* * *

Legolas awoke hours later to Kohana sitting on a cot knitting by the hearth.

Kohana glanced at the elf as he propped himself against the wall.

"Do elves always heal that fast?" She commented as she continued to concentrate on her knitting.

"Yes, we are excellent patients, Lady Kohana." Legolas replied.

His eyes perked up at her knitting.

"What are you doing?"

Kohana grinned.

"Do you expect to grow another tunic?"

Legolas retorted with a laugh. "I suppose not"-

She had found the cot behind the shelving, and the knitting supplies along with thread and extra linens days ago.

Kohana sighed and put down her needles. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Elves do not need as much food as humans."

'That must be nice' she thought.

Kohana got up from the hearth and pulled up a chair next to Legolas's cot.

"Prince?" she hesitated. "I was wondering whether you could look at this cut I have on my shoulder."

Legolas nodded and asked where it was.

"Once moment"- the Kohana responded.

She went to the other side of the outpost to gather some clothe, and walking back to the Prince and set it on his lap.

"What tis this for?"

Kohana smirked.

"I have to take my tunic off for you to get to the wound. The sheet is to cover your face while I change."

Faster than lightning did Legolas cover his face.

Kohana laughed inwardly as she took her tunic and make shift bra off. When she pulled the material off near her inured shoulder it took more effort- for there was dried blood all over the area.

She used her ripped tunic to cover herself and with the other hand she pulled her hair out of the way.

"I'm ready."

Legolas moved the sheet from his face and opened his eyes to have his breath caught in his throat.

Legolas had seen many beautiful elven maidens, but none resembled anything near this human girl. Kohana was a different kind, altogether. It was not grace and elegance that described her- but youthful innocence. The glow of the firelight played on her skin while he continued to stare. Her blue green eyes held fear and curiosity at his gaze, and the knowledge that she was naked beneath her tunic that barely covered anything- well . . .

Legolas had never been so close to a girl.

"Ummm . . . It's right here." Kohana whispered as she turned her exposed back to the Prince. Legolas suddenly snapped out of his spell at her words, and soon he was examining her cut- or at least trying to.

His hands came up to her skin, and soothed the scared area. He wrung out a rag and begun to wash her back with tenderness, as she hissed at every touch.

"I need to stitch this cut, My Lady."

Kohana nodded.

The Prince could sense the fear radiating from her as he touched her back.

Before he begun to sew- he sang a song in her ear. It was the same song his mother had sung to him when he could not sleep at night as an elfling.

Kohana was soothed into a trance by his voice, and soon the ordeal was over and she found herself sitting once again in a dark room- topless.

She gasped and looked around to find a grinning elf behind her with a knowing look. Kohana bolted up from her perk, and nervously walked over to her knapsack. She drew out her spare change of clothing- and after glancing at Legolas to cover his face- she changed into fresh clothes.

Legolas soon settled back down and went to sleep while Kohana gazed out at the moon above the treetops. She could not sleep with her heart still racing.

With her hand caressing the shoulder Legolas touched- she sighed to herself.

This can not be good.

* * *

Notes:

Earane- brave

R/R PEEPS!


	26. everything you are

_**The Passing**_

Everything you are

* * *

_The Requisite for Love_

_Thornton Wilder_

_Without your wounds where would your power be? The very angels themselves cannot persuade the wretched and blundering children on earth as can one human being broken in the wheels of living. In love's service, only the wounded soldiers can serve._

* * *

The wind howled outside the outpost, and Kohana lay bundled in her cot near the hearth. Her face was lit by the dying ambers, and she stared at the glowing flames as her mind thought of other things.

It was early morning, before sunrise, and the dark Mirkwood Forest stirred under the make-shift dwelling as neither girl or elf slept.

Kohana turned her head to find the ethereal glowing Prince reclining in his cot. The dark around him was overtaken by the golden aura that radiated from his body, which contently made a makeshift night light for her. Because his eyes were open and his body still, Kohana could not tell if the elf was awake or resting.

Laying her head back down, she once again found herself gazing into the fire and wondering through memories of her past. Every now and again she would sigh or adjust her position on the cot as her mind wondered.

* * *

Legolas observed Kohana from his cot on the other side of the room. This was their third morning in the outpost, and the prince feared he would never get used to sharing a dwelling with this girl.

She was the only maiden he had ever come in close contact with. At court he mainly avoided the elf maidens and kept near the King and other members of the royal counsel. When approached by one such elf maiden; he would respectively bow; inquire to their health, the weather, and their family relations. He left the act of pursuing young maidens to his younger sibling. Amroth loved maidens just as much as they loved him. The younger prince was always found on a stroll or picnicking with some beautiful damsel. He was never serious with the maidens, but rather he enjoyed genteel company. As the ways of the elves- courting was a serious and long process which began with great ceremony and ended in marriage. Therefore, entertaining maidens was not lightly considered- especially if you were royalty such as the Princes.

In fact- Amroth was still considered to young for marriage, while Legolas was of the prime age to shop for a mate. Of course all of the Mirkwood maidens sought after the older Prince- with his handsome but shy manner and all the benefits of someday being queen at his side.

Legolas longed for a wife when he lay alone in the darkness of his chamber. He found life in court dull and petty, but at the same time the maidens of court fascinating and mysterious all in one. He longed to touch their faces and gaze into their beautiful eyes and caress their delicate features, but scared at their opposite way of life. He knew strategies of war and how to notch a bow, while maidens knew of the healing arts and nurturing elflings.

Legolas knew how to create chaos and destruction, while elf maidens knew how to heal it and protect it. They created life, and he vanquished it like flame under a bowl.

Were could they met in the middle?

Legolas found the he felt most comfortable among the trees of the surrounding forests, and in the company of his men. Someday he would marry, but for now he had hundreds of years to concentrate on running his country.

His stab wound was healing nicely, although not enough for him to walk yet. Legolas sat up in his cot, and begun to unravel his bandages. Kohana stirred as well, bringing more kindling to feed the dying fire, and gathering pressed cloth for the elf's wound.

"Here, let me help you."

Kohana finished unraveling the torn cloth that acted as a bandage for Legolas's wound. She cleaned the discharge that had excreted from the wound during the night, and dressed it with fresh clothe.

Legolas looked at Kohana as she worked.

"By the mastery of your healing knowledge I would expect you to be half- elven, My Lady."

Kohana smiled sweetly and looked up at the prince while she pulled up her hair with a stray piece of cloth. It was nice to be respected by one who had loathed her for so long.

"You flatter me, Prince, but it is not needed." She cocked her head slightly as memories of home came to her. "Where I am from, the art of healing is so great that people live to be in their nineties and beyond. I only act on what is common knowledge to my people."

Legolas hung on her every word, for curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Where do you hail from, Kohana?"

Kohana locked eyes with the prince, but after a few seconds she looked away with no expression on her face.

"I am not at liberty to say, but I will tell you this much" She paused and let out a sigh, "My land is so vast in distance from here, and so foreign to your own- the only way I may return is by the help of Gandalf . . ." She sighed again, "although I doubt even he can help me now." She added in a whisper that only an elf could pick up, "Alas- I am all alone in his world."

Legolas concentrated on the sullen girl before him. Her blond hair was loose along her shoulders and back as she continued to play with the extra clothe twisting between her two palms. Her oval face was tilted downward in thought, and her rounded nose held tension in the strain of her physically trying to hold back tears.

As Legolas, in concern, put his hand over her idle ones, Kohana's eyes met his own in confusion, green meeting blue- one under furrowed brow, the other in a lucid calm. Legolas gave the girl a reassuring grin.

"How emotional the race of man."

Kohana looked up at the Prince with newly formed anger apparent on her features. She snatched away her hands and stood up.

He new nothing of her situation! And she was not EMOTIONAL! She was just grieving for her family and home she would never see again.

He knew nothing of those things.

"What would you know of man." She said with rage. "Do not speak of things you do not know."

Legolas stared at her with no expression for some time. He had tried to be kind to her, and this is the way she treated him?

"You forget your place, child." He warned.

Kohana huffed.

Waving her arms around her head she yelled, "If you haven't noticed- we are not in a castle and you are not a Prince here! No one is around- it is just you and me, elf-"

She paused and grinned. Coming closer to the Prince she bent her head slightly.

She folded her arms. "I may be a young child in your eyes, but I still demand respect as the girl that rescued you. I have said it before and I will say it again- You may be a Prince but you are not my Prince."

_'Stupid, rude, pretty boy!'_ she thought. He may have been a glowing piece of hotness- but Good Lord- Kohana despised him at that moment!

Legolas was stupefied. He folded his hands and pondered the girl's reaction while she covalently opened her journal and begun to write furiously by the hearth. As the way of the elves, he had never meant to offend her, but she must have taken it a wrong way. Never the less- before he could apologize- Kohana climbed out of the outpost to the wilderness below.

The sun had begun to rise but only a dull light filled the outpost due to the gloom of the forest. A constant chill invaded every inch of uncovered skin, and both human and elf sat huddled in musty blankets throughout the remainder of the day.

Kohana thought of home, Legolas thought of her.

He realized that the entire time they had dwelt in the outpost; he had still thought the girl below him. I mean, she was just an insignificant girl, why should he feel guilty that now she maintained a sullen silence as she gazed into the fire?

He had a lot of learning to do when it came to Kohana.

* * *

Late into the afternoon Kohana felt her belly rumble and started to prepare a meager stew. She glanced at the glowing bundle of blankets to check if Legolas needed anything, but he seemed to be resting so she kept her distance.

After a walk to the stream to collect water, and much thinking by the hearth, Kohana sighed. She regretted yelling at the Prince the way she did.

_'Poor thing looked like a deer caught in the headlights.'_ She grinned.

She poured him a bowl of the stew and left it by his bed, preferring the solitude of the hearth by herself. The elf (of course) heard Kohana leave his dinner near him and soon begun to help himself to the stew.

Soon the candles were lit and another somber day had pasted in the outpost. Legolas could feel his strength returning and planned for them to travel for home in a few days if the weather allowed. He wondered what was to become of Kohana at court. She was not in fact a she-witch; but on the other hand, Legolas was the only soul in Mirkwood that would know that small fact.

"Lady Kohana?"

"Ummmm?" She responded while concentrating on her knitting. She had almost finished the Prince's tunic and was already cutting thread for some mittens.

"I wanted to sincerely apologize for this morning. I am most regretful."

Kohana glanced over from her perch near the fire to the earnest looking Legolas. Although he was rolled up like a burrito in his blankets, the glow that he gave off shone through; making his head look especially bright.

Kohana smiled. 'He looks like a giant glowing burrito.'

Legolas smiled back at the girl. She obviously found something very amusing, because her eyes sparkled with mirth he had not seen before. In fact, this new 'Happy Kohana' was a nice change from the sullen one. Her pretty smile and dancing eyes made Legolas chuckle a bit.

"Lady, pray tell me what you find so amusing- I fear I am at a loss!" He grinned in his own amusement from his burro of blankets.

Kohana found it hard replying to the Prince. In fact, she found it hard to breath at all with the beauty of his smile entrancing her. His smile was perhaps one of the most beautiful things she would ever see in her lifetime.

'Ahhhh- Elves . . .' her heart sighed.

Legolas continued to wait for Kohana's response as she walked over to his cot knitting in hand. She grabbed another blanket with the absence of the hearth to warm her.

"You look strange with all of those blankets."

"You are not used to an elf lacking in his grace and pose." Legolas responded politely.

"I suppose." Kohana looked away. "Although it is nice to see an elf without the formality."

Legolas nodded.

"I wish I could be at ease more often."

"I suppose it must be hard when you are royalty."

"Aye."

Legolas paused as if to consider something. His eyes intensely met Kohana's as he straightened himself on the cot.

"Lady Kohana. Can you truly tell me nothing of yourself?"

She looked down to play with the corner of her blanket.

"Ask me a specific question and I will tell you."

Legolas nodded and concentrated for a moment.

"Are you royalty?"

Kohana laughed and fiercely shook her head.

"No, Master Elf, I am not." Containing herself a little more she elaborated. "I do come from a very wealthy family, though. My parents traveled all over the world making business deals, leaving my two sisters and myself alone a lot." Kohana sighed. "I received the best education at the finest schools . . ." She thought of Berkley, and the sorrow of not being able to be a lawyer, and go through the normal 'college experience'.

Legolas followed as well as he could. The girl's language was close to Westron, but held some foreign differences. He looked at her as she was lost in her thoughts again, until she met his gaze.

"I was supposed to finish my education, but now that is not possible due to the circumstances."

"What have you been taught?"

Kohana bit her lip. How could she explain some of her subjects where Legolas would understand what they were?

"I learned reading and writing in two languages, Spanish and French. . ."

'Think, think . . .' Kohana pondered, 'What would math be called to an elf?'

"I learned Arithmetic and History . . . Dance and . . ."

'Hummm what would political science be?'

"War tactics and how kingdoms work . . . I learned about nature and the art of song . . . I believe that's it."

Legolas was impressed with Kohana's knowledge.

"I have never heard of Spanish and French."

Kohana grinned.

"Mi llamo es Kohana. Su pantalones son mi comida."

Legolas just stared in amusement.

"Or perhaps In French? . . . Tu me peles le jonc."

Legolas smiled at the beautiful languages.

"What did it mean?"

Kohana grinned. "I said 'hello, you look well today. My I buy some fruit?'"

"It was very beautiful."

Kohana nodded. Both sat in silence a moment until Kohana raised her head.

"Prince?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly." Legolas answered.

Kohana sat looking at her hands a moment longer before she final asked her question.

"Do you enjoy being a prince?"

Legolas strained a grin.

"It is a very serious thing- being a Prince. I do not think that I enjoy it, but I respect it." He looked at Kohana intently. "It is rather lonely at times, but helping run a kingdom keeps me busy."

"And some day you will be King." Kohana added.

She could not believe that she was having a conversation with a member of the fellowship. And it was the elf, none the less!

Sure, the first time Kohana saw the elf in the movies she thought he was Zack, from 'Saved by the Bell', but alas- no. It was some British actor she had never heard of. In the flesh, the real elf looked quite different from the actor in the movies (obviously).

He had the same chiseled bone structure that all the male elves seemed to have, but it was his eyes and hair that seemed the most different. Both seemed to change in the light. Legolas's eyes were a piercing blue at times, and a placid gray at others. His silvery hair also appeared almost a honey color at times, too. And at night, his hair glowed the most in the dark. Kohana thought all the Prince's prettiness and ethereal glowing would make him seem more of a pansy, but no, no, no. It just made him hotter. Mostly, she thought, it was because; while he had beauty, he also had strength.

If you had ever seen that elf shoot one of his arrows . . .or fight . .or breath . . .

Talking to the real elf was mind-blowing. Kohana continued to politely grin as the Prince described his kingdom, and how the palace was organized into responsibilities.

"So you have mostly agriculture as your biggest commodity?"

Legolas was very impressed with his ability to converse with Kohana. The two had talked of his home and how it was organized. The Lady was very inquisitive and asked many questions. Then she talked of her kingdom, and how it was run, which was very intriguing in its own right.

The two continued to talk into the wee hours of the night. They were able to get to know each other better, sharing in stories of their families and of their schooling.

Both politely would grin or laugh when needed, making the conversation amusing.

Kohana was floating on cloud nine.

Legolas was just happy to have someone to talk to.

The trees rustled outside, the animals and giant spiders went about their business. All the while a prince, and a girl that should have never existed in his world, began to change the future for both.

And if the trees could, they would have grinned.

* * *

Notes:

Su pantelones son mi comida- your pants are my food.

Tu me peles le jonc- you get on my nerves.


	27. young wisdom

_**The Passing**_

Young wisdom

* * *

_Well I sat down next to a photograph _

Tried my best almost made her laugh

She was my toughest crowd

There in the way was a mountain up in the clouds

Well I can't sleep and I'm not in love

I can't speak without messing up

Eye's tell of what's behind

And hers showed the way to a long and lonely climb

But through failure I'll proceed

And she'll see how far I've come

Nickelcreek (album- this side/ track 3- speak)

* * *

_If Kohana could have screamed- she would have._

_She felt the naked breeze shoot through her as her bald head filled with goose bumps. Her slithering movements were erupted by aching pain in her joints and dry skin._

_A longing for the ring pained her thoughts, and all she could hear was the same voice filling her head._

_My precious_

_My precious_

_Come to me_

_You will be mine_

Strong arms surrounded her small frail body by torchlight.

"Daro, ulunn!"

_She lay in captivity when all desires pointed to a ring far way from reach. She screamed from the fear, loneliness, most mostly from the anguish for her precious._

Legolas held the girl as she thrashed from her dream. The nightmare had come in the dead of night.

Legolas had been keeping watch. He had stood, back against the wall of the outpost, pleased to be out of bed - and listening for any signs of danger from below. Kohana had begun to thrash in her cot, silently at first, but slowly her screams filled the air.

Legolas had rushed to her side, not knowing how to calm her, but eventually stuck to his elvish gift of song.

Kohana awoke gasping. Her eyes focused on those of the Prince's hovering over her.

"Are you alright, Lady?"

Kohana nodded gasping as she began to turn beet red in her cheeks.

"Yeah . . .uh huh . . ."

She sat up and quickly sprinted to the other side of the outpost.

Legolas looked down at his hands and then up to her. The Lady looked upset, and he didn't want to offend her- however his concern got the best of him.

"May I ask what troubles you so?"

Kohana wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been in the mind of Gollum.

And it hadn't been fun.

"Thank you for your concern, My Lord, but I can not tell you of what I saw in my dream", she turned and smiled, "not because I do not wish to, but for your own safety. It could impair your future."

Legolas nodded.

Both begun to start their day in comfortable silence, in their own thoughts.

* * *

_Three days later- give or take –_

Legolas and Kohana made their way through the Mirkwood forest amidst the chilling wind and falling snow.

Kohana thought that maybe the snow would have turned the scary forest into a winter wonderland.

Ummmm- she was wrong. It had a strange resemblance to the evil forest that surrounded the beast's castle in that Disney favorite- 'Beauty and the Beast'. No warm fuzziness, just barren trees covered with snow and ice in a bleak sky. Every now and then she would hear a howl or eerie moan of some kind, and would tighten her grip on Legolas's waist.

Legolas gripped his quiver at the sound of evil creatures that still roamed the forest in winter. Luckily, the giant spiders were hibernating in there caves, but graver things threatened their journey. Legolas would usually not be worried of such things, for he had roamed the forest for ages, in sun and in snow, but never recovering from an injury- and with a girl to protect as well.

He felt Kohana physically tense behind him as they rode through the drifts.

"We will reach the Palace by nightfall."

Kohana nodded and continued to burrow herself in her elven cloak. The wind picked up, and her eyes squinted at the flurries that made the landscape hard to see around her.

* * *

The two continued to travel well into the afternoon, and Kohana felt the dreary bleakness of the forest change slightly. The trees now held life in them, and sun begun to shine through the canopy above the path.

Soon she began to see fresh wagon, horse, and foot prints in the roads.

Legolas grinned. The royal guards were following them from above.

"We have arrived." He whispered.

Legolas smiled as the two rode toward an outpost ahead of them. Suddenly elves started jumping out of trees surrounding them.

Kohana watched in amusement as these elves begin to banter back and forth in their elven tongue.

"It took you long enough, Prince."

Legolas nodded playfully.

"Ahh, it is good to see you too, Fingon."

"I see you bring a young maiden with you."

"Aye."

"I will send messengers ahead to notify the King."

"Mae athollen, hir."

"Hannon le."

Fingon wondered were the rest of the Princes' men were, but it would be inappropriate to ask. He would find out soon enough anyway, he thought.

Legolas and Kohana continued down the road, now followed by the royal guard on foot. Passing treetop dwellings and trading outposts, Legolas started to narrate to the girl.

"This is the farming community. Bartering takes place in those outposts over there. These dwellings are protected by outposts of guards, of course."

Slowly, the party exited the forest, and before them were the rolling hills of more farm country, and the golden Palace chiseled into the mountainside above, overseeing the kingdom. Villagers bowed in respect as the royal party pasted, leaving Kohana to wrap herself more in her cloak, leaving only her eyes visible.

The party passed through the farming lands, to enter the marketplace which lay near the Palace walls. Streets of shops, open aired markets and crowds of bartering villagers mixed with the nobility that decided to exit the Palace grounds to buy goods.

As the Prince and his royal guard moved through the main road to the Palace, the crowd seemed to part like the waters of Moses.

Elven maidens threw flowers, and sighed as the Prince passed. Kohana giggled.

"Doesn't the swooning maiden thing get annoying?"

"You have no idea, young one."

Before them stood the great stone wall of Mirkwood. The outposts that surrounded the towers held perched elves guarding the lands below.

Legolas halted their steed, and jumped of with cat like grace. He held out his hand for Kohana, and hesitantly, she dismounted the horse and lowered her hood to get a better look of the rising palace before her.

Followed by the royal guard, Legolas and Kohana walked through the grand archway which let to the grand hall of the Palace.

Standing before them was whom Kohana assumed was King Thandruil. Next to him was Amroth, and many other important looking elves she did not recognize. She could see Legolas's joy to see his family.

The King looked deep into Kohana's eyes as she approached him with Legolas at her side.

She saw strictness there. And coldness toward her.

"My Son! There will be much rejoicing due to your safe return!" King Thandruil spoke to Legolas, but with his booming voice and expressive jesters, she could see it was more for the crowd's entertainment.

The King nodded to the royal guard.

"Let us retire."

* * *

The crowd departed, the royalty departed, and Legolas, Amroth, and Kohana followed the King to his study in tow by various counsel men.

Entering the chamber, Kohana nervously stood near the corner as Legolas and Amroth stood before their father. Legolas was the spitting image of his Dad, Kohana thought. They both had the silvery hair, the pale eyes, and the same bone structure.

The King spoke first, which as customary.

"Legolas, where is the rest of my army?"

Legolas winced while grasping his arms behind his back.

"We were attacked a fortnight ago by Nazgul just inside the Mirkwood border. Only the girl and I survived."

The King nodded.

He called something in elvish, and suddenly counsel men approached him with parchment and pen.

"You- Send a search party to the area designated by the Prince to bring back discarded supplies, and bodies of those fallen in the Nazgul attack."

"Legolas, Amroth, stay. The rest of you, out." The King turned to Kohana.

"Come here, girl."

Kohana walked to were Amroth and Legolas stood, hands folded and eyes down.

Legolas's Dad was SCARY . . .

The King walked to his desk and retrieved a parchment. With a grave face he walked over to Legolas, put the parchment in his hands, and turned his attention back to the human girl.

"I was informed of your situation recently, Lady Kohana."

Both Legolas and the girl looked at King Thandruil in shock.

What?

Legolas skimmed the letter;

_King Thandruil,_

_Greeting from Gandalf the Grey._

_I have decided to tell you in more detail the origin of your future charge, the she witch._

_The girl is however, not actually a sorceress but rather a human girl that, out of her own control, knows the future. Her placement in your kingdom is paramount for the safety of Middle Earth's as well as your own._

_Her name is Kohana._

_Tell your Kingdom she is a cousin of Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan._

_This should abate any confusion._

_Namarie._

Legolas looked to his father.

'Well, this should clear everything up.'

* * *

Kohana was shown to her chambers in the far west wing of the palace.

Why had Gandalf sent that message? It was great that she would not, once again, be treated with hatred by her keepers- but what was going on?

Something wasn't right.

Her tired body laid in a steaming bath created by a natural bedrock spring.

'So, I'm a Shieldmaiden from Rohan now.'

She ran the warm water over her head and sighed.

At least I'm not a witch anymore.

Her eyes glanced around her new home. The chamber was carved into the rock of the mountain, but the harshness of the cave effect was cancelled out by various placed tunnels pouring light into the room. Ornate carvings of forests, gardens, and colorful tapestries decorated the rich stone on every wall.

A large window etched into an elegant arch and carved crawling ivy and delicate flowers framed the covered the bleak light, for the winter winds were blowing, leaving a frost on the glass that covered it. Kohana's bed was more of a giant pallet with pillows and blankets covering it, and a frame of carved wood above dangling silk. The whole room held a Middle Eastern feel to her- like she was in a giant genie bottle.

* * *

Legolas stood near the window of his chambers as Amroth entered. The Princes' quiver and arrows, traveling cloak, and boots had been discarded.

Legolas's room was very different to that of Kohana's. Carved forests surrounded by valiant elves fighting an intense war etched the walls. Rich green clothe covered his king size poster bed, and engulfed the hanging tapestries. Various swords and quivers hung on display, all bordering the main attraction, the Prince's royal crown of golden leaves.

It was a warrior's room. (No flowers, please.)

"Brother- it is good to see you. Much has happened in your absence."

Legolas started to shed his tunic with a huff.

"So I have noticed."

Amroth noticed the fresh scar on his abdomen.

"What happened to you?"

Legolas looked down to where his brother directed his question. His hands went to his wound.

It had healed nicely, although it still kept the Prince in discomfort sometimes.

"The Witch King and I had a dual. I guess you could say that I lost." Shedding the rest of his clothing and tying a towel to his waist, Legolas looked to his brother again.

"Kohana rescued me. The two of us fled to my old playhouse- you know- the abandoned outpost I loved dearly in my youth. The girl took care of me there."

Amroth observed his brother. He had said the last sentence with much softness.

"So- this Kohana is not evil after all."

Legolas grinned.

"Far from it, I'm sure."

* * *

Kohana lay between the soft sheets and pillows that cradled her.

'Ummmmm . . .nice. . .'

A maid had arrived, laid out a shift-looking nightgown for her to sleep in, as well as brushed her hair and brought her hot tea and yummy pastries.

Kohana now rested in what would be the most comfortable bed she had laid in.

'Yup- I'm liking Mirkwood.'

With that, she fell into the deepest sleep she had had in ages.

* * *

read/ review! 


	28. the Prince and I

_**The Passing**_

The Prince and I

* * *

_Getting to know you- _

Getting to know all about you . . .

The Roger and Hamerstein musical 'The King and I'

* * *

The rumors on the streets of Mirkwood were full of 'soap opera- like' drama. From young maidens walking arm and arm through the marketplace, to kitchen maids in the palace scullery; the rumors were making their way down the grapevine.

"The Prince is secretly engaged to that mysterious girl who walked along side him at yesterday's arrive."

"Really! No! I heard that she was a visiting Lady of Rohan."

"Your both wrong! She's a witch!"

Lord Celebrindal huffed as the gossiping ladies scurried past him.

The brooding elf had decided to take a stroll through the marketplace outside the palace walls, but alas! He could not even find peace from the daily aggravations in his crowded solitude.

'All the Kingdom could talk about was that retched girl!' The elf huffed again.

_'Kohana.'_

That was her name. The girl didn't know it, but she had made the Lord's job much easier.

Lord Celbrindal had seen the Prince's eyes when he looked at that human girl. She would be the distraction that would be the Royal line's final undoing.

He would encourage this string of events.

* * *

Legolas paced his room while popping his knuckles.

'Just go say good morning to her, coward. That is the proper thing to do. (Pause) What if she thinks I'm is too needy? What if she's angry with me (Pause) Ohh, come on Greenleaf, get your act together!'

Legolas felt so out of control. Why was he feeling this way? All these foreign emotions were flooding his brain. The Prince tried to rationalize his anxiety. Kohana was just some insignificant girl he was stuck in a stressful situation with for a month.

That's all.

Sure- she was the only female he had ever talked to freely- and for a human she wasn't half bad looking either. . .

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Minno!"

The door hesitantly opened, and there stood Kohana with a meek smile. Her hair had been braided in the Elvish fashion, and she was dressed to match in a white frock and woolen cape. She curtsied in the doorway and muttered 'My Lord' under her breath. She was not happy with all the customs, but she wanted to respect her hosts.

Legolas almost forgot his manners at the shock of Kohana in his room, but quickly caught himself and bowed in return.

"I was told this was your room."

"That it is, My Lady." There was an awkward silence, but Kohana saved it.

"Did you rest well?"

Legolas nodded.

"Yes, very well."

Kohana stared at the Prince a moment longer before grinned ear to ear.

"Look at the two of us." She paused. "We act as if we are not friends! Has so much changed from our outpost to this palace?"

Kohana's question seemed to clear the air, and Legolas physically relaxed.

This was the same girl he found confidence in when he was wounded and near death.

"Surly not, my Lady . . ." Legolas walked over to Kohana and offered his arm.

"Shall I take you on a tour of the grounds?"

Kohana smiled up at the elf.

The Prince had obviously had a shower, and with fresh clothing, he looked really good. His silver hair had been straightened, and his radiant glow had returned along with his improving health.

"Yes" she squeaked out under his gaze.

'He is seriously to hot for his own good . . .' she thought.

The two walked through the palace halls, Legolas describing everything in sight. Kohana laughed to herself.

"Once he opens up, you can not get this elf to shut up."

The two reached the inner gardens on the East wing of the palace. Large skylights ran across the labyrinth of trails and hidden passageways that created the garden. The skylights filtering the suns rays heated the foliage, creating a greenhouse effect. Kohana never thought an in-caved Palace build into a mountain would be as beautiful as it had turned out to be.

"Have your people always lived in the mountain?"

"Legolas's eyes became misty with sorrow.

"No. The Mirkwood elves used to have a giant palace deep in the woods thousands of years ago. Only elders such as my Father remember those days, when the forest was called Greenwood. There was none of Sauron's evil dwelling in our lands then."

"Someday Sauron's evil will leave these lands."

Legolas stopped and looked at Kohana intensely.

"I hope so, Kohana." He looked away. "I will die fighting to rid his evil from my kindom."

"Aye." She whispered. "It might come to that."

Legolas pretended not to hear her comment, but it struck his heart. She knew that there would be a reckoning, and the price that would be paid. It might be his life.

He felt it too.

"Lady?"

Kohana looked up to him. "Call me Kohana. I believe we are close enough for lack of ceremony."

Legolas nodded. It was indeed odd to feel so close to this girl, but he delighted in having a companion.

"Tell me more of your home. It seems such a wonderful place."

"Aye. My home was a mix of beauty and peace, but there was also much pain. I believe it is much like Middle Earth in some ways." Kohana paused. "What do you wish to know?"

"Does your homeland have archery?"

Kohana laughed. "A little single-minded, are we?"

Legolas grinned.

"Yes, Legolas, my home had archery. However, it was not a popular activity. My sisters and I were interested in other things."

"I wouldn't expect young women to be interesting in such a skill."

Legolas did not say this out of rudeness, but more as a general statement.

Kohana rolled her eyes anyway.

"Acually, one of the best archers in my homeland was a woman. But that is no matter. My home had many activities that do not exist here. My eldest sister, Shina, loved music. She was also very academic, but she could play every instrument under the sun, as well. And my other sister, Tori, was passionate about social things, such as protest rallies and activism."

Legolas, of course, didn't understand a lot of what Kohana was saying, but he politely nodded anyway.

"And you, Kohana. What did you enjoy?"

Kohana became nostalgic as she thought of her high school days on the debate team. The sad realization that she would not be able to use that skill in this world left a sour expression on her face.

Women were meant to be silent in these lands.

"I liked to debate." She finally answered the Prince.

"I do not understand." Legolas responded. _The girl liked to argue as a hobby?_

"Debate is the art of publicly defending a position. I learned the skills of rhetoric and ethics."

Once again, Legolas did not fully understand all that the girl was talking about, but he nodded in mock understanding.

"I do not know of these skills; 'rhetoric' and 'ethics', but I would like to know more. Could you teach me?"

Kohana looked up at the Prince.

"Really?"

Legolas nodded sincerely. "I may not know about this art of 'debate', but it seems like I should. It could help me rule my kingdom,"(Pause) "Yes, I think it would be quiet helpful. Do you mind introducing it to me?"

Kohana was thrilled. 'Ummmm yeah!'she thought.

"Of course, we can start whenever you wish."

Legolas loved to see Kohana excited, it was so refreshing. Her actions were openly transparent with her thoughts and feelings- and he loved the way her face lit up like an elfing's when she was pleased with something he said. The Kohana he was beginning to know thus far was so different than the scared girl so long ago on the road from Rivendell and in the dark forest.

It was fairly obvious that the change in her demeanor had to do with their new location. Being that Legolas wasn't dying, she wasn't being loathed as a witch made her much more agreeable.

Although he would never forget her self sacrificing kindness during their time in the outpost.

He had learned to trust her there.

The Prince and girl continued their wall through the rest of the garden, and toward the grand hall.

"Oh, Legolas . . .this room is so beautiful!" Koana looked around herself in awe, mouth parted and wide eyed shock.

Gilded walls of carved ivy and forest trees met a giant dome ceiling filled with skylights. Beams of light leaked though, painting bright washes of color in designs along the mosaic floor. She could see servants bustling around carrying parcels of ribbon, silks, and winter greenery.

What is going on, Legolas?"

"Ahh" the Prince responded, "The Feast is tonight. The Palace is preparing for the celebration."

"Oh, to honor your homecoming?"

Legolas smiled.

"And to honor a certain guest from Rohan."

Kohana's jaw dropped.

"What! They are honoring ME. But I'm nobody!"

The Prince laughed, ignoring her previous statement. "Do not worry; I will be there to help you. You will be fine."

Kohana continued to walk around the Grand Hall, Legolas in tow, letting the girl take her time to let her new home settle in. She inspected the detail on the walls, starred at the ceiling until her head hurt (at the amusement of the Prince) and admired the tapestries and painted murals.

She came across a tapestry with a scene of an ancient elven battle on it. Her fingers ran across the perfectly stitched elven figures, some fallen, and other valiantly fighting the enemy with flags of victory in their hands.

"Umm, Legolas?"

"Yes."

"Do your people know of the Nazgul massacre?"

"The families are being notified as we speak." He whispered.

"Oh."

Kohana turned around to face the Prince.

"And your Father would still have a feast, even when others will be mourning?"

Legolas was silent as he thought of how to phase his response to Kohana.

"Elves do not see death the same way as the race of man does." (Pause) "Men see death- and are filled with sorrow, for every day is precious to ones that sustain live for what is a second in eternity. But for the immortal, death is the great honor and their valiant sacrifice is celebrated. When elves see death, they see the greatest honor there is for our kind."

Kohana nodded. She still felt sorrow for those that had lost their lives in the battle with the Nazgul- her view was still quite different from the Prince's.

But she was also mortal.

* * *

The Prince and girl had parted ways soon after that. Legolas had matters of the kingdom to attend to, and Kohana was hungry.

She soon found that meals were served on an individual basis in your chamber, and dinner was in the Grand Hall.

The girl begin her walk alone to her room on the far West wing of the Palace. As she made her way, gusts of wind coming threw the shafts above chilled her to the bone. Unlike elves, who were not terribly affected by weather conditions, Kohana was finding herself in a constant state of cold.

In her chamber, she buried under her linens and pillows, and remained there for some time.

The hardest thing about this Palace, she found, was there was nothing for her to do. Unlike Rivendell, where she had been under house arrest, in Mirkwood she was free to roam, but who would want to in the artic that blew outside?

With her belly growling, she rang for a maid to bring her lunch.

* * *

Noon soon turned to evening, and Mirkwood became a glowing wonderland of holly and flame. Torches and candelabras filled every nook and cranny of the Palace, filling it with light, and sending light through the shafts that repelled it to the snow below.

In the Grand Hall, Lords and Ladies surrounded themselves with a banquet of food and drink while singers entertained them with songs of old.

Outside the Grand Hall stood Kohana, filled with a bundle of nerves and waiting to be announced. A servant had retrieved her, and brought her to wait presently for the Prince.

She played with the hem of her gown, for it was vary uncomfortable and itchy.

After lunch, an elf maiden by the name of Alasse had come to help her BATHE.

Bathe! Where these people on crack! She could bathe herself, dress herself, and brush her own hair!

Kohana had politely declined, but Alasse had seemed so hurt, she had hesitantly agreed.

After the bath (ok- the elf tried to wash her . . .), and the ordeal of wardrobe (lots of poking and prodding), and designing the hair-do, Kohana officially felt sorry for all the elf maidens out there.

Primping was torture.

But here she was, freshly coifed and really, really nervous.

Legolas could feel her nervousness from a mile away. Her aura radiated it.

As he approached her, he kissed her hand and placed it above his.

Legolas was not able to talk to her, for the King was approaching, along with Amroth, and his Royal Counsel. The Prince, however looked to Kohana, smiled sweetly, and clasped her hand supportingly.

The Royal Court organized into a formation, and the Giant doors leading into the Grand Hall opened accompanied by horns announcing the King's entrance.

Hear we go . . .

Kohana's eyes fell apoun hundreds of curious faces watching her every move. Legolas walked beside her, head held high with a firm expression which demanded respect. Kohana called it his 'Leader Face', beautiful, but terrifying all in the same. She had seen it before, during their arrival the eve before.

The royal party made its way to the head table raised by two platforms, and facing the rest of the feast in its entire splendor.

Kohana was mortified when the King ushered Prince Legolas and her to his side with one hand, while using the other to call attention to his guests.

Legolas's Father had gray hair mixed with his silver, and his face, however beautiful, did not share the youthful radiance of his eldest son. Still, Kohana thought to herself, the King looked more of an older brother than a father next to Legolas.

"Thank you for joining me on this Grand Eve! (cheers) Tonight, we celebrate all those who have departed in honor and courage, (cheers), (looking at Legolas) and those that have returned from perilous journeys (cheers). On this joyous occasion, I have the honor to introduce you to a most honored guest, Lady Kohana, Sheildmaiden of Rohan."

Kohana bowed as a large applause erupted forth across the Grand Hall.

"Make merry this Eve, as we celebrate together under the glorious Mirkwood sky! Enjoy, and welcome! Indulge in the fruits of my House!" The King clapped his hands, and suddenly an army of servant emerged carrying the main attraction, elvish wine.

"Never have you tasted a wine so sweet." Legolas whispered in her ear.

The wine flowed; the food filled the Hall with sweet aromas, and entertainment begun. Kohana was seated between Legolas and Amroth, and the two coached her on the dinner etiquette, and described the songs elves were singing.

"This song is honoring true love. It is the official song of engaged couples." Amroth commented.

"There will be an engagement announcement tonight." Legolas added." At the end of the song, the mystery couple will walk up to the platform to receive the Kings blessing."

When the music did stop, the entire Hall grew silence in anticipation. Cheers irrupted when the mystery was revealed.

She watched in delight as an elf and his maid walked up to the platform for the Kings blessing.

King Thandruil kissed the elf and his fiancé on the cheek, and recited a poem of blessing to honor them.

Legolas leaned over to explain.

"Engagements are a very serious production for the Mirkwood elves. After this night, the elf maiden's intended will live with her family, and become a servant in their house. This will teach him humility. The elf maid will do the same in his home, but for a more practical reason."

"The engaged couple can not live under the same roof until they are married." Amroth added.

The couple walked to the center of the Hall, and danced a special 'engagement dance'.

Kohana was barely able to eat any of the good food that was put in front of her, for interest of what was happening before her.

The night went on, more songs, dancing, and merrymaking dazzled about.

Kohana sat in her chair as elves littered the dance floor in a uniformed partner dance. The dance was very meticulous and looked really entertaining from her perch on the platform.

Legolas was in an intense discussion with royal councilmen below, and Amroth had left the platform earlier to dance. She knew that the main reason no none approached her was the language barrier, everyone spoke Sindarin. Kohana folded her hands on her lap and sighed. She didn't mind being alone, for there were dances to entertain her, but she just felt nervous up on the platform by herself.

"Greetings, sheildmaiden."

Kohana turned to lay her eyes on an older elf bowing before her. "May I join you?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"I am Lord Finrod, forever at your service." He gingerly clasped her hand and kissed it.

Kohana blushed. The older elf had kind eyes and a sincere smile, and she immediately fell in love with him. He looked to be about the same age as the King, but his demeanor was very different. He was wise, but still approachable.

"I was the royal tutor to both the Princes. I am ashamed to admit that right now, however, for I never encouraged a Prince to leave his guests unattended. Especially when they are as beautiful as you." Lord Finrod sighed as he sat down beside her, "I fear that for a very smart and amiable elf, Prince Legolas is quite clueless when it comes to maidens. You will have to forgive him of that flaw."

Kohana smiled.

"He is already forgiven."

Lord Finrod grinned. "I would be honored if you would dance with me, Lady."

Kohana blushed.

"But My Lord, I fear I would embarrass you, for I do not know these dances."

"Ahh, that is true, but come! We will brave it together."

Lord Finrod clasped her hand, and led her to the dance floor. Luckily, the elvish dance that seemed to be going on around them was similar to a waltz, and Kohana (with the help of Finrod) was able to keep up.

The older Elf began to describe the origins of the dance they were partaking in, and answered Kohana's thousands of questions about Mirkwood's history, culture, and any other tid bit he could think of.

Across the room, Legolas stood with his back to the dance floor, discussing Mirkwood issues with the royal advisors.

"Ahh I see Lord Finrod has finally brought our lovely Sheidmaiden onto the dance floor." Lord Celbrindal commented.

Legolas turned around to see Kohana tilting her head back laughing as Lord Finrod whispered something in her ear.

Legolas smiled. Lord Finrod (or 'Fin Fin' as he called him as an elfling) was like his segregate father. It warmed his heart to see the two dancing together, or more like Kohana stepping all over his feet.

She was so cute, Legolas thought. Her blonde hair was coifed at the crown of her head, but the rest flowed freely about her shoulders. Her frock was purple and silver, and gracefully flowed over her body in the elven fashion.

Prince Legolas excused himself, made his way over to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Kohana turned to met Legolas's joyful eyes.

"It is about time, my young Prince." Finrod commented, handing Kohana over.

"My most sincere apologizes." The Prince mock sighed.

Kohana let out a snort. Legolas was being SILLY!

"Are you laughing at me, Lady?" Legolas jested.

Kohana grinned from ear to ear.

"I am shocked to find that a certain Prince as a wicked sense of humor."

"You wound me, Lady!" Legolas sighed as he spun her around.

The two began to banter back and forth until they lost track of the time.

Slowly the Feast died down, the candle wax melted, and Kohana found herself being escorted back to her room by Prince Charming.

"So, what did you think of your first Mirkwood Feast?"

"It was wonderful." Kohana sighed tiredly followed by a yawn.

"I think a certain maiden needs to rest."

"Aye." Was all she said.

* * *

The two reached her chamber and Kohana leaned against her door.

"It all just seems to perfect."

Legolas looked at the girl with concern. "What do you mean?"

Kohana sighed and began to play with the hem of her dress again.

"I'm just not used to being welcome with open arms." She looked up at the Prince. "Thank you . . .for your kindness."

Legolas felt something inside of his chest begin to stir. His pulse quickened and with no warning, his hands found there way to Kohana's.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world."

The two stood there like that for many seconds- both feeling a closeness, but neither admitting it.

He's just being nice.

She just needs my comfort right now.

Soon they both departed, but neither slept.

* * *

Notes:

Minno- Enter

R/R people! Much love- Queenie


	29. shameful

_**The Passing**_

Shameful

* * *

_Does it make you sad to find yourself alone,_

_Does it make you mad to find I have grown . . ._

_-Maroon 5/ songs about jane/ not coming home_

* * *

A YEAR AND ½ LATER

Amroth made his way toward the east gardens to sit and enjoy the afternoon. With the growing threat of Sauron, the arrival of Gollum into Mirkwood's land, and numerous attacks from the southern border, the younger prince had been asked to attend the council meetings.

The problem is- nothing ever seemed to get accomplished! Amroth, or Legolas, or some random lord would suggest something, but immediately get refuted by the King's advisor. Amroth worried for his Father, for the elder elf had become rasher with his actions as of late.

Where was his loving Ada?

The King was known by his people as a compassionate and approachable leader. He spent many past summers strolling the countryside, fresh air in the lungs, and a tender smile to all those who pasted him by.

Now his father locked himself in his chambers most days, and when he did make appearances in court, or in public it was with an expression of stone. And he swore sometimes he saw paranoia in his father's gaze.

It was a warm day in the hot month of July. Linen maids scurried by with freshly sun dried sheets and table clothes to distribute, all the while wearing as little clothing a proper elven maid could get away with.

Oh, how Amroth loved the summer.

Young maidens running around in sheer frocks, lazy picnics by a stream in the valley, and the grand Summer's Eve Celebration only a few weeks away. The young elf sat himself by one of the many constructed waterfalls in the east garden and contemplated who he would ask to the occasion.

Usually it was Legolas that had trouble with asking the maids, for his habit with shyness (at least toward the opposite sex). However, as of late that had not been such a bother.

The Prince was very tied up in Mirkwood's affairs, but every spare evening or afternoon was spent with Kohana. The two would spend lazy days riding through the countryside, talking in the garden, or getting into mischief.

Yes- mischief.

Amroth remembered one eventful morning in particular.

It all started when Kohana decided to push the Prince into a freshly formed pool of mud- catching him off guard . . .

_(Three months prior)_

_The Prince of Mirkwood, and the 'Lady of Rohan' walked along the muddy path after a short morning ride on horseback._

_Legolas looked at the human girl with a simple adoration. He had grown to care for her very much in the past year. She had a calming affect on him, encouraging him when he needed it, and making him laugh constantly. He felt as if he was about to act out the childhood he never had- and it was a blessed escape from a harsh reality of responsibility. _

_Legolas walked, hands clasped behind his back as always, looking down as Kohana admired the landscape before them. Suddenly, she stepped into a giant glob of mud and sighed at not avoiding it._

_Legolas, of course knew she was heading straight for it, but the Prince can be quite the prankster himself._

"_Oh, Prince how kind of you to warn me." She muttered under her breath._

_Legolas laughed._

"_How is it that YOU are never dirty, ELF?" She crossed her arms as they continued walking._

"_That is because, My Lady, Elves have superior senses." Legolas teased._

_Kohana huffed. She could not stand his perfection sometimes._

'_We'll see about that Greenleaf . . .' she schemed. 'Sense this.'_

_A few minutes later a very muddy Elf and girl found themselves running through the streets of the marketplace._

_Legolas had not expected Kohana to push him into the filth._

_Kohana had not expected to be dragged down with him._

_They were both acting like 3 year olds._

_Legolas and Kohana ran through the hall covered in mud and dripping clumps along the narrow corridors._

_The Palace maids scoffed, the elven maidens sighed, Amroth laughed hysterically; basically much calamity ensued._

_But that is not the end, my friends._

_As Legolas rounded the corridor he stopped abruptly, hearing his father coming from the other direction. Kohana slammed into him with a big 'Hey! What is-_

_Legolas grabbed her and brought her back to his chest while covering her mouth with his palm. _

_Kohana sometimes forgot the 'elven warrior' part of Legolas, choosing to see him as a prince charming more often. She physically shivered, being reminded that she had teased a warrior prince- who could ultimately send her to the dungeon._

"_My Father is coming!" He whispered. Suddenly he was tossing her on his shoulders, and out of shock Kohana begun to squirm._

"_Let me pick you up!"_

"_Huh?"_

_But soon enough- he was shoving her into the skylight above them. Kohana was able to squeeze in well enough, but before she knew it, Legolas had hopped in himself and was slowly crushing her._

"_Can't breathe!" she hissed._

'_Quiet!' he commanded. Kohana froze._

_She hated when Legolas did that, because it scared the Bee-Jesus out of her._

_Legolas stretched his arms into a push up position- taking the pressure off of the girl underneath him._

_King Thanduril passed under them, along with his royal counsel, and after they had traveled faraway enough, the two muddy culprits physically sighed._

_Legolas looked down at Kohana._

'_Do you think he heard us?" She whispered._

"_Definitely.'_

'_What?'_

"_They are elves, Ana. If I could hear them, they most definitely could hear us."_

_Kohana's heart raced at his words. He had never called her Ana before. She shrugged off her little girl fantasies and peered up at his turned face._

"_Then why did we go through all that trouble?"_

_He turned toward her- his blue eyes taking up her vision._

"_They will claim ignorance. I receive that luxury as a Prince."_

"_Must be ni . ."_

_Suddenly a giant glob of mud fell from Legolas's chin, and landed on Kohana's face and covered her eyes. She begun to distort her face and squirm in frustration because her arms were trapped and she couldn't do anything._

"_Havo!" Legolas teased._

_She stopped reluctantly, realizing she would just make it worse. _

_Laying himself down softly on her body to free his hands, Legolas began to wipe the mud from her eyes, her nose, and around her mouth._

_For the first time in his life- Legolas suddenly became aware of Kohana's beating heart under his- the soft curves of her face- the way his body became awakened by the breathe she exhaled onto his fingers as they brushed her lips._

_Kohana couldn't believe this was happening. His body was on hers, his fingers smoothing themselves on her skin. _

_His face hovered over her own, and right when she felt his breath on her cheek-_

_He faltered._

_The warmth was there- and suddenly he was gone._

"_Come- young one" She heard him say._

_She opened her eyes to a Prince who would no longer look her in the eye. Kohana searched his face, and touched her hand to his cheek._

_He would not look at her- although the beating of his heart at her touch seemed to burn him. _

_He still lay over her and as more mud seeped around them, he felt her shaking._

_A tear slid down her face, and she whispered in his ear._

"_I know this may never happen, but give me this one request."_

_She guided him back to her, and there lips found each other. Hesitant at first, and sweetly innocent- she brushed his mud caked back with her hands as his cradled her head._

_They stayed in their embrace for many moments afterward- searching each other's eyes._

'_She will never know what she has done.' Legolas thought. 'She has my heart in her hands.'_

_The two did not leave the skylight holding hands, or cuddling and cooing._

_Rather- they parted the same way in which they came- as if nothing happened._

_However- Kohana lay in her bed that night with thoughts racing._

_Sure- she had ALWAYS been attracted to Legolas. Even when she hated him, feared him, she still gasped at the sight of his face. Legolas was considered one of the most attractive elves in Middle Earth- and you didn't have to tell her twice._

_But she never thought anything would happen. It would be folly._

_Elves took romance VERY seriously. No pre-marital bed hopping- and when it comes to mortals- elves take those relationships even more seriously. _

_Forever was forever._

Amroth did not know what to make of his brother's relationship with Kohana. He himself, though of Kohana as a close friend, and found there times together most pleasant. However, Amroth could tell there was something odd when she and Legolas were in the same room.

Like all elves- they can perceive when one is in love.

Amroth just hoped his brother new the consequences.

* * *

Legolas looked a Kohana as she played with the small elflings along the valley.

Today was a picnic day- Blue skies, warm breeze, and cool streams to rest your feet in. After the stressful council meetings, Legolas whisked Kohana to the countryside for a relaxing afternoon with the villagers.

His Father used to do this- with their mother.

He could image Kohana with his arm around her- making her laugh for all the years of her life.

Her life . . .so short- practically a glimmer to his own.

But what is a glimmer with her by his side, to than an eternity of unsatisfied thirst?

The two had a silence agreement not to act upon their emotions. He could look, but could never touch- and she would be the only one he yearned for.

He had satisfied her request, and now his heart was no longer his.

'She will never know what she has done.'

* * *

The Palace continued it's activities, and the villagers continued preparing for the Summer's Eve Celebration.

Kohana walked through the corridors, making her way to the grand hall for that night's supper.

Her hair had grown longer, pulled back with braids in elven fashion, and her attire consisted of long freeing dresses that flowed about her. She had coped with the thought of never seeing her beloved sisters again, nor the San Fransico bay which she loved.

Now it seemed that the simple air she breathed seemed sweeter with Legolas in the room.

She lived for him now.

He would never marry her; his lips would never touch hers again, but she was fine as long as his smile graced her direction every now and again.

He did not love her, sadly.

She had kissed him, right?

It had been months ago, and that kiss still teased her in the wee hours of the night.

Kohana arrived for dinner, and was escorted to her place next to Amroth.

"How do you fair, My Lady?"

She smiled at the younger prince.

"Ahh- alas I am starving!" she grinned.

"I have never seen a lady eat as much as you, Kohana."

'Well, I AM growing girl, Amroth." She teased. "Would you deny me my nourishment?"

"I would deny you nothing, Lady!" He teased back.

Legolas arrived with his father shortly after Amroth and Kohana finished their banter.

Kohana's eyes widened.

He had a maid on his arm.

Everyone stood to acknowledge their King, a blessing was said and immediately food was served. Kohana found herself gasping once again at the piercing gaze Legolas gave her. Kohana found her appetite gone for all the butterflies that had taken over her belly.

Amroth glared at the two. It was plan obvious to everyone else that 'something' was going on between them.

Kohana felt sick. She bolted from her seat with her hands over her mouth, and shortly found herself on the main balcony adjacent the hall.

Legolas looked on, hesitant at what to do at her dramatic exit. Amroth gave the Prince a subtle wave (as if to say- I'll see whats wrong) and left his seat to followed the girl outside.

But Legolas knew what was wrong.

Meanwhile the King looked at his retreating son and sighed.

"What is going on!" He muttered in annoyance.

* * *

Outside Kohana let a tear slide down her cheek. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder.

"I thought you were hungry?" He Amroth whispered in Kohana's ear. "Or has a certain Prince distracted you?"

Kohana turned to Amroth with her eyes wide.

"Excuse me?"

"You know of what I speak of, Kohana."

"Amroth, you know NOT of what you speak of."

The prince sighed.

"Confide in me, Lady." He spoke sincerely.

"You are his brother, Amroth. I can not."

"You must talk to someone, Ana. You forget that I can see through your weak attempt to mask your pain. For months I have seen the smile on your fair face, but the sorrow your eyes betray."

"Amroth . . ."

The young prince cupped her hands in his own.

"Tell me, child."

Kohana wiped her wet cheek and folded her hands.

"I don't know where to begin." (pause) "We kissed, Amroth."

If he was shocked, the young prince did not show it. Instead he cupped Kohana's shoulders and gave her an intense stare.

"My brother is not a fool. If the two of you kissed, it was not against his will. He loves you, Kohana. I see it in his eyes, as I see it in yours."

She couldn't hold it back anymore. The girl begun to weep into Amroths chest.

"But he can't! Don't you see! It will ruin everything!" She cried.

Amroth didn't understand what she meant, but he continued to hold her as she cried.

* * *


	30. solitude

Yup- it's been a loooooong time. Sorry guys- but I'm a college kid- and things got a little hectic!

Layowen- thanks for the inspiration- I'm using it !

Sooooo- take a seat, relax, and let yourselves enjoy some more of the Kohana saga that is . . .

* * *

The Passing

Solitude

* * *

Sometimes I think you want me to touch you  
How can I when you build the great wall around you  
In your eyes I saw the future Together

you just look away

in the distance

China all the way to New York  
Maybe you got lost in Mexico  
You're right next to me  
I think that you can hear me  
Funny how the distance  
Learns to grow

Tori Amos/ Little Earthquakes/ China

* * *

The wondering ranger looked over the fields of green before him. To his back was the darkness of the forest; ahead of him was the lush clearing that announced the border of civilized Mirkwood. A grin reached his face as he heard the elf stir behind him.

"Ahhhh. We have arrived at last."

There was a short pause as the elf and the ranger stood gazing at the road before them

"Come Glorfindel. I am ready to rest my bones." The human said.

Glorfindel strained a grin. His hand reached the cross pendant that was resting in his breast pocket.

_Aye. We will be there soon enough._

* * *

Days turned numb in Kohana's lonely world. She thought it ironic that out of all the places she had dwelt in Middle Earth- this place she felt the most alone. All she had known of Mirkwood was company with Legolas, lazy afternoons of strolling the palace grounds and silent companionship, and now that she lived in solitude- her eyes had been open.

Legolas had made a statement that particular July evening. He had sent a message to Kohana that rang loud and clear of closure and moving on- he had a kingdom to cultivate and nurture- he couldn't forget his duties. She accepted his actions with bitter acceptance and a belly full of dread at his presence. Avoiding him was her only way of breathing without pain- without the sky falling with terrible fury.

It was almost all bearable.

The distance grew slowly- not a mutual abrupt action, but before the two knew a vast canyon had divided them. Legolas became hard, cold and aloof, while her human demeanor turned sullen and timid.

It seemed the whole Palace felt the abyss swallow the joy that, till then, had been blooming into the mystery of young love. It was the same grief that takes a hold of parents that have lost a child- the pain of youth entwine- the _should have been._

Kohana would bear the bunt of the wrath.

The royal court looked at her with mild curiosity, but mostly annoyance; the townspeople in the marketplaces looked at her with untrusting aloofness; and most of all, the royal family treated her with a polite distain.

Legolas no longer visited her chambers for a late night discussion, Amroth tried to visit her as best he could, and (while she still held an honorary seat at the royal table) she was almost completely ignored by the King and his court.

Kohana milled over these thoughts while picking apart the food on her plate. It was once again an evening of sitting on the far corner of royal table while listening to the court as they talked below. Still seated between the two Mirkwood Princes, Kohana stayed silent and only spoke when spoken to. She was not ignorant to the ways of the Sindarin elves any longer and could understand most conversations- that is if they spoke _slowly_. However, the lack of ready conversation kept her rather rusty when came to speaking the elven language.

Lord Celebrindal observed the girl from across the room. He watched as she starred off into space, not aware of the frequent glances that were aimed in her direction by the elder Prince that sat beside her.

_This is not good._ He thought.

Lord Celebrindal needed a distraction and he needed one fast. His plans were in full motion, and he needed this girl to sway the attention of a certain Prince.

_The Heir was getting a little to nosy._

Prince Legolas had begun regularly questioning Lord Celebrindal's advice concerning relations with neighbooring kingdoms. Every time the lord seemed to have the king drunk in his influence on any given manor, the elder prince seemed to sober his father with reason and _too much_ good judgment.

This maiden was his scapegoat- and he would take any means necessary to ameliorate their little love affair.

The tide had to change eventually- Gollum could hear his master's call.

Lord Celebrindal breathed a sigh.

So could he.

* * *

Skipping stones across the garden reverberated down the corridors as Kohana hummed an unnamed tune. Her memory had begun to fade and songs, stories, and names jumbled together into a web of inconsistencies she had not the energy or desire to sort out. After another uneventful dinner and escape from Mirkwood society she hid in the east gardens under the scattered glow of skylights and fireflies.

Fireflies were funny creatures. Kohana had never witnessed the pulsating glow or shallow hum of the bugs until she had reached Mirkwood. One should find them romantic, but Kohana though they only gave energy to her sulking.

Romantic settings seemed worse in love.

Her hands came together to cup one of the creatures, setting her face aglow with the small wonder of a child.

"How is it that humans remain child-like, even when their faces retain the harsh pain of their labors?"

Kohana spun around, startled to look into the elder face of Lord Celebrindal. She was nervous and subconsciously twisted her dress at the waist.

"Lord- I did not see you." She retorted only a little louder than a whisper. There was no need to project, he could hear her.

The elf stretched his high check bones into a wiry grin.

"Come child, you should know the lightness of foot is common in this Palace." His eyes flashed a knowing gaze. "Your humming, however, is not. You are not surprised by my intrusion?"

How Kohana couldn't stand this man! She had heard less than admirable things about him from Legolas, but also considering herself a good judge of character, she didn't like him. It was in his eyes- they asked too much. They demanded too much.

"If you will pardon me, Sire- we have never conversed before this night." She tried to keep her voice steady, but it came out forceful. "I am not sure what your intensions are."

To Kohana's shock- Lord Celebrindal let out a chuckle that filled the garden with a chill.

"Oh dear child, I am sure the Prince has already steered your affections in regards to me to the negative nature." The elf lord begun to walk near her, stopping inches from what would be considered appropriate.

"But that aside, I wish to discuss a subject of sensitive nature."

Kohana continued to glare at him with a stone exterior. Inside she was shaking.

"I will not play ignorance to your true origin, which I do know, quite well, in fact. Truly, you owe me a favor and after I explain the details I am assured you and I will gain a fruitful relationship." The Lord clasped his hands behind his back. "With that said you will follow me to a more secure location."

"I am not going _anywhere _with you!"

"I think you will change your mind."

"Really?"

Before Kohana could react, The elf lord had one hand over her mouth, the other with a dagger at her throat.

"I knew you would come to reason."

Placing his lips near her ear he breathed his instructions to her.

"You will come with me willingly, or I will drag your dear Prince's limb body to his everlasting grave, do we have an understanding?" He hissed.

She nodded her head reverently. He released her, but kept the dagger at the small of her back as they walked her halls of the Palace, until they reached the intended destination.

As the two made their way down the corridor, the elf lord hear approaching footsteps. Pushing his dagger deeper in her back as a threat, Lord Celebrindal grabbed Kohana's shoulders.

"_Remember, I am waiting in the shadows_!" He whispered in her ear.

With a swoosh of fabric in the corner of her eyes, she knew he had hid himself in one of the vacant rooms that occupied that particular corridor. At that moment, Legolas appeared around the corner followed by Amroth.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she knew all she had to do was tell the princes what was going on, and Lord Celebrindal would be banished- or _dead_- by night fall. But what if the evil lord was right? Could she risk Legolas's fate to a bluff?

All the emotions played out on her face, and whether she meant to or not, both Princes new something was wrong. Amroth grabbed her shoulders and deepened his glare of her face.

"Kohana, what has happened?"

She paused in silence first. Her shaken form betrayed her, and turning her head to face the intense stare of Legolas- she was willing to risk everything to keep him safe.

May God have mercy on her soul.

She couldn't lie to Legolas and Amroth, but as faith would have it, she didn't have to. As Kohana begun to spit out coherent sounds with little success at forming a sentence, shouting could be heard from the walls of the Palace. The flags of alarm were raised, and warriors begun to fill the hallways to see what the fuss was about.

Amroth turned his face to meet Legolas's but the older prince was already switching his attention to his men. Legolas tried to maintain eye contact with Kohana, but the commanding officers questions made it an almost impossible task. Amroth shook Kohana's shoulders again, and with sincere remorse sighed.

"Kohana- are you alright?"

She nodded with a strained expression, but her avoidance of eye contact affirmed his hunch that she was lying. He knew he couldn't press the matter further that night, but the look he gave her in return screamed '_we'll talk about this later!'_

Kohana was pulled out of her trance by a conversation between Legolas and one of his men.

"Are you sure . . . Glorfindel and Estel?"

Before she could respond, the great doors of the palace were pulled open by their chains, the clanging of the bolts of steel echoing of the stone walls. The voices reverberated and bounced throughout the main hall, but Kohana only saw one other.

As his form became clear in the crowd, the elven grace of his steps halting in her gaze, her eyes rose to meet his.

However they never made it to his fair face, but rather rested on the gilded cross that hung around his neck.

_Arwenamin._

* * *

Notes:

_Arwenamin- My Lady_

Read and review!

I am currently looking for a beta reader! E-mail me if your interested. I am jumping on the Phantom bandwagon- so be on the lookout!

much love,

Queenie


End file.
